Not All Heroes Wear Capes
by lawboysammy
Summary: Castiel Novak is a High School teacher. One day, he is caught in a robbery. Police Officer Dean Winchester saves the day! Soon after their relationship turns to more than friendship. Destiel AU. Sam/Jess pairing as well. Might continue, just depends on how the first 1 or 2 chapters go. Rated M for later chapters if continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my new story. It's a Destiel AU fiction. It will also have Sam/Jess (Did they get a special name?) Anyways! It's just the first chapter! If I get enough people who want me to continue it, I obviously will. If not, then I'll probably just do a couple of chapters and end it. All up to you guys.**

**I'll admit, this first chapter might be a bit slow, it's basically an intro to the characters. But the chapters after that should be more fun! Also, each chapter will be in someones POV. I'll have that at the beginning of the chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or any of the characters from the series... but I totally wish I did.**

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

It was any other Monday morning in Lawrence, Kansas. The only difference was today, Castiel Novak didn't have to be at work till 10 AM. Castiel is a high school math teacher at Lawrence Community High School. He had moved from Illinois for the job offer a year ago.

Working at the high school isn't so bad. His first day there was a little rough. His students were obnoxious and rude. Thankfully, his neighboring teach heard the commotion and helped him out. Sam Winchester, the English teacher, barged in and scolded the students. After that, everything was peaceful, the students learned to love him as a teacher and he slowly became friends with more of the staff. Sam, of course, Balthazar - the science teacher, Jessica - the school nurse who he later found out was dating Sam, and Crowley - the band and choir director. Outside of the school, Castiel only spent time with one teacher, Balthazar, who he could safely say was his best friend.

It was 9 AM. The bank finally opened and Castiel was able to finally deposit his check. There was a bit of a line, but thankfully the school was in easy walking distance. He would easily be able to make it. He hoped anyways. There was one person in front from him and he would be next to be helped.

"Man, why must everyone want to cash their check at the same time as me." a man behind Castiel joked.

Castiel started to turn around to see who it was that made the silly comment. Spun around and had to remind himself not to stare and to breathe. The man behind him was well built, wearing an army green shirt and a light weight leather jacket over his. His jeans fell on him just perfect to show off his slight bow legs, and he wore simple boots. He had short dirty blond hair, was slightly taller than him, and had the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen before. Of course, Castiel's first thought was _"Please, God, please let this one be gay!"._

Castiel discovered his orientation when he was about 14 years old. He had a friend of his from Illinois stay the night to help with a school project and before long, the two were making out on the bed. Of course coming from a religious family, he expected the worst to happen, however his brothers and sisters were completely supportive and didn't shun him because of the side he batted for.

"Yeah... I was thinking the same thing." He finally responded in his low voice.

"Well, at least we're not at the back of the line." the man said with a small smile.

"I believe I would just give up if I were in the back." Castiel said with a small chuckle.

"You must be in a hurry."

"I have work in an hour."

"That's no fun. I work later this afternoon. Where do you work?" the man asked.

"At the high school. You?" he asked trying to hide his thrill that the guy was possibly flirting with him.

"I.. Oh, you're up!" he said pointing to the girl behind the counter who looked like she was annoyed.

Slightly sad, Castiel turned around and walked to the counter. He handed over the check and the girl started typing silently at the computer. He turned around to the man who made a face towards the girl who obviously didn't see. Castiel turned around back towards the girl but was stopped by a man standing next to him.

It startled Castiel for a second. The gruff looking man work a dark jacket, jeans, a black baseball cap and sunglasses. Before Castiel could even think, he was struck hard in the side of the head by something solid. Instantly he was knocked back to the floor and could feel blood trickle down the side of his face from his eye brow. The green-eyed man was instantly by his side checking to see if he was okay.

"Everybody put your hands up! This is a robbery!" the robber said as he pointed his gun to the cashier and threw the bag at her.

A few people in the bank were crying and instantly the robber demanded everyone to be quiet. He made his way down to each window demanding the money to be put in the bag. Castiel's vision was doubled but finally returned to normal. He looked at the man who knelt over him looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" the man whispered. Castiel nodded until he saw something on him that caught his eye. On the side of the man, a holster poked out the bottom of his shirt. Castiel could easily see it was a gun holster. He frowned slightly and looked back to the man.

"Are you a cop?" he whispered back.

The man just gave a very small nod as he continued to look up at the robber. Unfortunately, the robber could hear Castiel whispering and instantly charged back to him.

"I said no talking!" he yelled

He pushed the other man out of the way and lifted Castiel up by his shirt. A hard punch landed on Castiel's face and instantly he was bleeding from his nose. The man pushed Castiel up against the counter and pointed his gun at Castiel's forehead. Castiel shut his eyes tight. He thought for sure, this was it, that this would be the day he would be going up to Heaven.

Right when Castiel thought he was going to be killed, he felt the pressure around his shirt loosen and opened his eyes to see what happened. He looked to his left and saw the robber being tackled to the ground by the off duty cop. The robbers gun flew out of his hand and with in seconds, the robber was on his stomach and being handcuffed by the off duty cop.

"Somebody call the cops and get this guy an ambulance!" the man ordered.

Soon, the cops and EMTs were arriving at the bank. The robber was arrested and put in the back of a squad car. Castiel was put in the back of an ambulance with gauze taped around his head. From where the cut was, they were able to glue it shut which made Castiel very happy. He had stitches before and hated it. His nose was thankfully not broken, just slightly sore. The EMT had left for a moment to get some paperwork to release Castiel from the scene. In that few moments of alone time, he decided that since he was late, he would just skip the rest of the work day. He could definitely use a lazy day after everything.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the green-eyed cop standing next to him looking, what Castiel would classify as, worried.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you, for saving me. For saving all of us. That was really brave." Castiel said as he stood up and faced the man.

"You don't have to thank me." he said with a small smile.

"No, I do. Is there anyway I can repay you? I'd really like to show my appreciation." Castiel insisted.

"I couldn't do that. Really though, it's alright." he insisted again.

"Please. Let me at least buy you lunch sometime." Castiel pushed. As much as he hated getting his face hit twice, once with a gun, he used this opportunity to score a "date" with the adorable man.

"I can see I'm not going to win this debate." the man chuckled out with a smile that could light up the whole world.

"No." Castiel replied with a smile.

"Okay, lunch sounds fine. Let me give you my number and you can call or text me whenever you want."

The two men exchanged their numbers and instantly put them in their contacts. Castiel was proud and shocked at the same time. Usually he is very shy around people when he first meets them. He definitely made sure to call Balthazar that night to explain to him what happened. Before the two separated, the man quickly turned around.

"Hey, I didn't get your name."

"Castiel Novak. And yours?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester. See you around Cas." he said with a wink and turned around and joined the group of officers at the scene.

He thought about the nickname that was suddenly given to him. He liked it. He would definitely enjoy the lunch date with this, Dean Winchester. Finally the EMT arrived and released Castiel to leave the scene. As he made his way back to his house, it then hit him that Dean winked at him. He literally had to cover his mouth to keep him from cheering in the middle of the street like a maniac. He thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, he met someone he could be more than friends with.

* * *

**There we go. Just a little short chapter. I really hope you guys like this story. I'll have it be rated M for later chapters if I get enough people who want me to continue the story. If I do continue it, I don't plan on having any super sad depressing break ups at all, but I promise I'll keep it exciting. First chapters are kinda hard to do that with.**

**Anyways, please let me know what you guys thought of this first chapter and if you guys would like to see this story continued. And please, keep the criticism constructive. Feel free to PM me and obviously review! Thank you all for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was fairly happy with the response from the last chapter, so I'll add a few more chapters at least. :)**

**This chapter might be a bit on the slow side, basically it's mostly a "Get to Know Dean" chapter, kinda slow. I promise things will get more exciting soon, please just bare with me! :)**

**Dean's POV**

* * *

Dean arrived home shortly after the incident at the bank. He was finally able to cash his check in, get some lunch, and get home to change for work. He pulled into his apartment's parking lot and walked his way to his door. He opened the door and was greeted quickly by his little roommate who he loved very much. The 'roommate' jumped up on his back legs and greeted the man with lots of wet excited kisses.

"Alright, Alright... I was only gone for a few hours!" Dean said as he gently pushed his dog down chuckling at the excitement.

Dean was a bit of a loner. He only spent time with just a few select people, and even then, it wasn't that much. Sure, he would go out for drinks with some of the guys at the department, and he would spend some time with his brother, but other than that, the only living thing he would be around was his dog, Boomer. Boomer was a gift Sam had got Dean after his last serious relationship.

Dean, about 6 years ago dated a girl named Lisa. They started out just a friends, and Dean was crazy about her. It wasn't too long when things started to turn serious between the two. Two years past and they were a happy couple. Dean had allowed her to move in with him and the two lived together for a long while. It was around then when Dean graduated from the police academy and became a police officer for the Lawrence Police Department. Lisa, just as everyone else, was very happy for Dean. The hours were crazy at first, but it wasn't too long till he was put on a set, 3 month rotation schedule.

The two were together for 4 years, but that was when things started to turn for the worst. Dean had just been given his current partner, Jason Edwards. The two became friends instantly and made a great team. Since Jason was the only friend, besides Sam, he had the two started to hang out a bit more. It wasn't long before Lisa started to feel jealous and become more angry with Dean. After months of the two fighting, Lisa came home one day, packed all of her things, and left, all while Dean was at work. Dean came home to find an empty house and a note.

"_I'm leaving you. I deserve better than you. Don't try to call me, my number has been changed._" the note read.

That was the night the tore Dean apart. He changed his clothes and went to the local bar. That was when he discovered his bisexuality. He had a one night hook up with a good looking man from the bar. By morning, the stranger was gone, and Dean was alone. Normally, he would have blamed the alcohol for sleeping with a man. The only thing was, when he got to the bar, he only had half a beer. It at least takes him 3 to get buzzed. Ever since that night, Dean refused to start a relationship. He'd occasionally go to the bar to get a one night hook up, but he never entered anything serious.

He had to admit, after meeting the amazingly blue eyed stranger, he felt like maybe he would be willing to give dating a try again. Something was different about that, Castiel guy. Dean sat on the couch and couldn't help but thing about everything that had happened at the bank. When the man in front of him turned around, Dean only expected a simple smirk or dry chuckle. He wasn't expecting the most beautiful man to turn around and stare at him with amazing blue eyes. And who would have known a man with black sex hair and a light amount of 5 o'clock shadow could look so damn good in a suit and tie?

He soon reflected over the pain inflicted on the man and how he was instantly by his side checking to see if he was okay. That could have also been the natural reflexes from his job, but at the same time, he could honestly say he was worried for the man's well being. And after seeing the blood leak out of the mans head, Dean wanted nothing more than to kill the S.O.B that did that to him. In the end, Castiel was alright, he was able to disarm the robber, and he ended up getting a Name and Number from the man. That was the thing that stuck Dean the most. The man's name sounded so familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't until he got to his house and realized why the name 'Castiel' sounded so familiar.

Dean soon pulled out his phone and ran his thumb over the "Send Message" button which highlighted Castiel's number. He wanted to make sure that he was okay. Plus it also gave Dean a reason to call that didn't make him seem like an obsessed school girl. He was getting ready to send the man a message when suddenly the screen on his phone changed to that of his brother. Dean slid his finger on the answer icon and talked to Sam.

"Sammy! How you doing little bro?"

_"Jesus Christ Dean! I heard you were at the bank! Are you okay?!"_

"I'm fine, Sammy, Nobody was hurt. I was able to take care of the robber." he replied with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose.

_"It said on the news there was one person injured! Be honest with me Dean!" _

"I wasn't hurt. The guy who was in front of me was hit and needed stitches. Actually I think you might know him. He works at the school. His name is Castiel."

_"Mr. Novak? That explains a lot then. I had to cover his class since he didn't show up. Is he okay?"_

"I'm sure he's fine. He was just banged up a bit. On the brighter side, how are things with Jess?"

_"Good. Really good. I think things are starting to get a bit more serious between us. How about you, how's the dating life for you... still nonexistent?"_

"Shut up! For your information, I'm having lunch with someone. AND, I don't plan on having sex with them... immediately."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah!"

_"Who?"_

"Like I'm telling you, bitch!" he said with a grin.

_"Jerk." _

Dean could practically hear the smile in Sam's voice when he replied. Dean knew he had to get ready for work soon so he had to say his goodbye to Sam and get ready.

"I gotta get to work Sammy. I'll talk to you later."

_"Okay, bye Dean. And please be careful!"_

The two hung up the phone and Dean got up from the couch and put on his police uniform. Half an hour later, Dean pulled into the parking lot of the police department. His desk was in the corner of the whole office. As he made his way to his desk, other officers in the room were giving him high fives and patting him on the back.

"Nice job with the bank robbery today!" and "Way to go Winchester!" was all he heard till he finally got to his desk where his partner was already sitting. Jason's desk was connected to Dean's. He leaned back in his chair with his arms folded and watched Dean with a raised eye brow.

"Even when you're off, you still manage to find work." he said with shaking his head.

"Well, what else is there to do?" Dean asked as he plopped down on his chair and sorted the work on his desk.

"Oh, I don't know. Vacation, sex, dates... LIVE!"

Before Dean had a chance to reply, the Chief walked over and patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Nice job today Winchester. Since you were the only one in there and knows exactly what happened, I'm going to need you to write the report. I expect all the paper work by 7PM."

Dean nodded his head and the chief left the area and went back to his office, which Dean realized had a much more comfortable chair than he had. He grabbed the needed papers to fill out the report and set them on his desk. He turned back to Jason who still sad there looking at him like he expected an answer.

"Well, living sounds nice, but right now, there is only work." Dean said and he started to write his report. Jason got up and left to go target shooting.

Dean, of course, had to mention Castiel numerous times during his report. The mention of the name made it rather difficult for him to focus. Finally right at 7pm, he managed to put the file on the chief's desk and left to meet with his partner for their patrol. He had only hoped, that Castiel would stay away from his mind so he could focus on the job.

During their patrol, the two officer gave out 4 tickets, helped an old lady get her cat out of the tree, and arrested one person for drinking and driving. In other words, it was boring as hell. The two talked about the robbery, which led to Dean talking about Cas, which led to him telling Jason about his lunch date with him. Jason and Sam are the only two how know about Lisa, and Dean's bisexuality. Jason, was shockingly very cool and understanding about it, which made him and Dean a strong team.

Finally they arrived back at the Department to do their last-minute paperwork, and to get ready to go home for the night.

"Hey, I heard they are going to be looking for someone to be promoted to Detective soon." Jason said looking at Dean.

"Yeah. I know." Dean said with a bit of a sigh. For 3 years, Dean had tried to become a detective for the department. Each time they had an opening, the rich officer of the group would always be the one who was promoted it seemed.

"Hey, cheer up, I'm sure this time you'll be the one to get promoted. You work harder than anyone I know here." Jason said as the two radioed they were ending their tour of duty for the night.

"Three years. I've been trying for three years, and it's always the newer cops who get it." Dean complained.

"I bet you'll get it this time." Jason said patting Dean's back.

"Or it'll go to the chief's son. I swear, I'm amazed that guy hasn't been killed yet." Dean said as they each reached their car.

"It's all politics."

"Yeah, oh well, I'll see you tomorrow man."

The two men went their separate ways and went home for the night. Dean arrived back at his house and was once again greeted by the excited German Shepherd. Once again Dean pushed him down and petted Boomers belly.

"You know, I had every intention to have you be my partner for the K-9 unit, but I fear you would lick the bad guys to death instead of actually biting them." Dean joked as he rubbed the dogs belly some more.

After a quick shower and a change into some boxer pants and his old college gym shirt, Dean plopped on the couch with a beer in his hand. Boomer sat next to Dean on the floor. Dean was about to close his eyes when his phone beeped. Without even looking to see who was texting him at 11 at night, he clicked the button to view text messages. His face lit up slightly when he saw the person who texted him.

**Castiel****: **Hello. I hope I am not bothering you.

Dean smiled like an idiot and quickly replied back.

**Dean****:** Not at all. What's up? How's your head?

**Castiel****:** My head is fine. A bit sore, but nothing I can't handle. I'm actually having a little trouble sleeping. I keep thinking about the robbery today.

**Dean****:** That's understandable. If you need to talk or something, I'll listen.

Dean and Castiel continued to talk till nearly 3 in the morning. Dean wasn't sure when he fell asleep, or who fell asleep first, but he was happy to have eased Castiel's thoughts. They talked about everything that could come to mind. Of course, they didn't say too much so they had something to talk about when they went for lunch, which had been decided to be on Saturday. Before Dean fell asleep, he looked at Boomer and whispered to the sleeping dog.

"Well, all I have to do now is survive tomorrow and then it'll be date time! I should probably invest in a tie though." he said and slowly he fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow... I'm so sorry this chapter is a bit long. I really do promise soon they're will be more Cas/Dean time. I'm just trying to get the background of the two done. I'll try to have the next chapter a bit more exciting. Any advice and tips could help! Please let me know (nicely) what you thought of this chapter. If you guys have any ideas as far a what two men should do on a date besides lunch, please do share! Thank you all for reading! :) Don't forget to review and all the fun jazz! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! You have no idea how happy I am to have seen these two chapters go! Thank you all who have reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story! Here is the chapter before the lunch date. It's suppose to be kinda a adult male acting like a teenage in love thing... you'll see.. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel woke up that morning with his cell phone in his hand. He was sprawled out on his couch with a small blanket half covering his body. He looked at his phone and noticed the charging cord plugged in with a message on his screen saying that his phone was completely charged.

_"Thank god for chargers." _He thought.

He unplugged his phone and looked through the messages that he and Dean had sent back and forward. When he opened the texting conversation with Dean, the whomping number of 356 popped out. He was highly impressed with himself that he and Dean together had sent that many messages. The next highest number of messages he had with someone was with Balthazar, and that was only 32.

After going through the last few messages he and Dean sent, he put his phone down and walked to the bathroom. He was thrilled to see that his face was still recognizable and that he only had slight bruising around the eye where his stitches were and a slightly bruised nose. He took a quick shower and dressed in his black slacks, white shirt and blue tie. He put on his suit jacket and had his tan trench coat ready to go. After a quick slice of toast with butter on it, he went out the door briefcase in hand, and walked to the high school.

He arrived 30 minutes early and decided to go to the teachers lounge. After he had put his briefcase, coat and jacket in the closet of his room, he went to the lounge to get a cup of coffee. Sam was in the room and quickly rushed over to Castiel which slightly startled the teacher.

"Castiel! Oh my God are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, really. Just a cut." Castiel said pointing to his stitches.

"I heard you were at the bank, I just didn't think you'd be the one who was hurt."

"I didn't tell anyone about yesterday, how did you find out?" Castiel asked extremely curious.

"My brother was there too. He said you two talked actually."

Castiel thought for a moment, but he knew that while he was at the bank, he only talked to one person.

"Dean... Winchester. I guess I should have seen the connection." he slightly joked.

"Was my brother there with anyone?" Sam asked slightly changing the subject.

"No, why?" Castiel asked confused.

"Must be a guy then." Sam mumbled to himself.

"What?" Castiel asked even more confused now, which all the teachers knew wasn't that hard to do.

"Oh, uhm... Well, if you see Dean again, don't tell Dean I said told you this, but he's kinda... bi." Sam said slightly quietly.

"I know." Castiel deadpanned as he filled up his coffee mug.

"Wait, what? How?"

"We talked last night. We swapped numbers yesterday before I left."

"I... OH MY GOD! It's YOU!" Sam exclaimed wide eyed.

"Me?" the once again confused man asked.

"Nothing, I have to go... I have... teacher things to do." Sam quickly said and bolted out the door leaving the math teacher alone and, well, confused.

The bell rang soon after and Castiel made his way to his classroom to teach the first class of the day. Of course, curiosity got the best of all his students and he had to explain why he had a cut and bruises on his face. During his first class, the students were working on homework, and he went to check his coat pocket to see if there were any messages or missed calls on his phone. His hopes were dropped dramatically when he realized he left his apartment with his phone still sitting on the table by the couch.

After three classes, the bell finally rang and the staff and students walked to the cafeteria for lunch. Castiel had his lunch ready to go and was sat at a table in the teachers lounge. It wasn't soon after his fellow teacher and coworker, Balthazar, sat down next to him.

"I'm sure you're sick of hearing this, but..." Balthazar started to ask but was soon interrupted by Castiel.

"You want to know what happened to my face." he sighed.

"You don't have to explain." Balthazar said putting his hands up in defense.

"No, I'm sorry. My last class was a bit... difficult. Anyways, did you hear about the back robbery yesterday?" Castiel asked.

"I did, I was glad to hear they got the guy arrested... why... oh dear, were you in the bank?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I was, but it's okay. I feel fine. The guy who was behind me helped me out and took the robber down." Castiel said smiling to the memory of Dean saving his life.

"Is that a smile? There is obviously more to this hero, isn't there." Balthazar said with a suspicious smile crawling on his face.

"His name's Dean. He's a cop, here in Lawrence. I owe him my life. He agreed to lunch, but there's something about him... he's not like the typical jerk cop that you come across. When the robber hit me, he rushed to my side, and he had nothing but concern and care in his eyes. He didn't even know my name at that point." Castiel explained smiling like a teenage girl the whole time.

"Wow, he sounds like a neat guy. Just be careful with cops. Sometimes they can become cranky. My uncle Randy, he did one child trafficking case, now he's a retired officer who's in AA." Balthazar explained.

"I will. Hey, who's the new school officer?" Castiel asked when he noticed a new staff member walk into the teachers lounge and sit with the other school security officers.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think his name is Marv. Rumor has it he has his eye on one of the teachers here." Balthazar said to Castiel as the two looked at the table of security officers.

"Who?"

"Nobody knows."

"He seems... strange." Castiel finished as the two put their trays away and got rid of their garbage. The bell soon rang and all the students went to their lockers to get ready for their classes, as did the teachers.

At 3 pm, school was finally out and the teachers were able to start their journey back home. Castiel walked back to his apartment. He had saved up for a car, but eventually decided against it since everything he needed was in walking distance, and gas prices were through the roof. He finally got home, kicked his shoes off, set his briefcase by his desk, and plopped on the couch. He loosened his tie and picked up his phone that had been sitting on the table all day.

He turned on the screen and saw there were 3 missed calls and 2 text messages. He checked the calls first to see one was a bill collector, another was his brother, and the last was a restricted number. He went to the messages to see who had sent him a text. The first one was his brother again, asking if Castiel had heard about the bank robbery. Castiel left that conversation, not wanting to talk about that day again. He went to the other text and saw it was from Dean. After slightly bouncing in his seat and giggling like a little girl, he opened the message from Dean.

_Hey Cas! I'm sure you're at work right now, but I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed talking with you last night. Feel free to text me whenever you want today. I'm at work though, so I might be a bit slow at responding._

_ - Dean_

Castiel instantly hit the reply button.

_Hello Dean. I also had a great time. I can't wait to see you for lunch tomorrow. :)_

The rest of the night was very quiet. Castiel sat at his desk grading papers and making out his agenda for the next few weeks. He played music on his computer so the silence wouldn't be uncomfortable. He didn't receive a reply from Dean, but he waited patiently for a reply.

Finally around 1 AM, Castiel had finished all the work he had. He crawled into bed and started to shut his eyes, when he heard his phone beep. He lazily opened his eyes and checked the message. His heart lit up and he slowly read the message from Dean.

_I'm sorry it's late. I had to work extra. I just wanted to say I'm excited as well for tomorrow. I'll pick you up at your place around 1PM._

Castiel smiled and replied to the message with a simple acknowledgement and set the phone down to close his eyes. As soon as he started to relax, the phone beeped again. With a bit of a sigh, he picked up the phone again and read the message.

_I just realized, I need to know your address. _

Castiel quickly set the address and directions on how to get there from the bank. He soon received a text from Dean saying "thank you" and "Goodnight". After replying, he laid back down and closed his eyes, excited for the next day that he would get to spend with Dean.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. I think I have a fun idea for the next chapter. And if you couldn't tell, next chapter is the lunch date chapter. I'll get that chapter out as soon as I can! :) Once again, please let me know what you guys think and don't forget to review! If you have any ideas/request you'd like to see, please feel free to message me them and I'll do my best to put them in the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for putting up with me taking so long. I just started a new job and so it's taking up a good chunk of my time. Also, thanks for putting up with my silliness. This story is pretty much an ****outsiders pov**** but each chapter is mostly about one person or another. To make a long explaining short, I'm an Idjit. Like, if Bobby was here, he'd call me an idjit, and maybe a moron, but definitely an idjit. **

**NOW... enjoy this chapter, because it is cute, and FLUFFY... hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Dean woke up to his disbelief before his alarm clock. Any other day he would just fall back asleep, but he couldn't hide it. Today he was excited and nervous for the lunch date with Castiel. He slowly got up and rubbed his face to wake his eyes up. Soon after, his dog, Boomer was at his feet ready to do his morning business.

"You think you can wait till I've done my business, Booms?" Dean asked petting the dog's head.

The dog whimpered and ran to the door. With a heavy sigh, Dean got up, put the leash on, and took his dog outside to do his thing. Finally, after Dean had to pull Boomer in, he finally was able to do his three S's and start to get ready for the day.

"That is why I hate squirrels." Dean grumbled as he poured food into Boomers food bowl.

Boomer looked at Dean like he understood him and gave him a I-totally-agree expression.

Finally, Dean got into his shower and washed himself squeaky clean. The whole time he was in the shower, he tried to think of everything he would say during his date. It wasn't until he looked at himself in the mirror afterwards that he realized he looked like a mental nutcase.

Once he finished shaving his 5 o'clock shadow, he padded his way to his bedroom and opened his closet. Boomer finished eating and jumped on Dean's bed and watched his owner go through his closet. He only had Jeans his police uniform pants, and a pair of black slacks. It was pretty clear to him what pants he would wear. He put on and threw off different shirts trying to look his best. Finally after about 15 minutes and his entire bed (and Boomer) being covered in shirts, he finally settled on what he would wear.

He checked himself in the mirror. His usual spiked up hair, and shaved shadow was how he looked when he first met Castiel. He wouldn't be able to resist. Dean decided on a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and of course, the top 2 or 3 buttons undone. The dark jeans he wore went perfectly with it. He put on his shoes, and was ready to go. It was about 15 till 1 and he still had to find the apartment Castiel stayed at. He finally locked the door on his way out and hopped in the Impala he owned and drove his way to Castiels.

**~~ Castiel ~~**

Castiel woke up on his own like he always does. He never really needed an alarm clock. He was always an early waker. He woke up around 6:30 AM and walked into his kitchen to make some coffee. He had a few hours to spare so he sat down at his desk and began to grade some of Balthazar's papers. Castiel considered Balthazar his best friend, but there were times when Balthazar shot himself in the foot and would get far behind on his work, but he also had to coach the scholastic bowl team. That was the main reason Castiel ever agreed to help him with his papers.

It was about 11 AM. Just 2 hours and Dean would be there. Castiel could feel himself getting more excited and nervous at the same time. He hoped in the shower to wash. He noticed he would think about Dean then wash his hair. Then think about Dean again, then wash his body. Then a complete shocker, thought about Dean, and finally snapped out of his daydream and shaved.

After he shaved and still managed to have a little bit of stubble, he checked his face in the mirror. He was thrilled to see the bruising on his nose had gone away completely. The cut above his eye was slowly starting to heal finally, but there was still a little bit of bruising still. He eventually went to his room to put on his clothes and finish getting ready for his lunch date.

He looked himself over in the small mirror he owned. He wore a black fitted t-shirt and a dark blue button up shirt over it. Like he always did when he wore that, he never would button up the shirt, and he rolled the sleeves to his elbows. He fastened the belt on his dark blue jeans, put on his shoes, and was ready to go.

It was 5 minutes till 1PM. He was almost staring at the clock on the wall when there came a knock on the door. Castiel took a deep breath and walked to the door to open it. Even knowing Dean would be on the other side, he couldn't help but be breath taken on how the other man looked.

"You look good." Castiel breathed out.

"Unlike most cops, I clean up good." Dean said with a smirk.

Castiel let out a small chuckle, locked the door behind him and the two made their way to the Black 67 Impala. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence (and admiring the others structure out of the corner of their eyes) Dean spoke up.

"So did you have place in mind? Cause I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Dean started with a grin.

"Well, what kind of food do you like?" Castiel asked hoping it wasn't anything from a 5 star restaurant.

"Honestly, if it has bacon cheeseburgers and pie, I'll be in heaven."

A small smirk grew on Castiel's face and he instantly knew the place to go.

"I know a place, turn here." Castiel ordered.

Castiel gave Dean directions on how to get to the restaurant. They finally arrived and were sat down at a table. Dean was surprised when it was a male waiter who sat them down.

"I won't lie, I was expecting a female to be our waitress and I had even prepared to not feel jealous if she looked you up and down." Dean said as he and Castiel looked through the menu.

Castiel laughed at the statement and was also thankful the menus were tall so he could hide his blushing cheeks. Dean would feel jealous if someone checked him out? Castiel even had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

When their waiter came back the two men ordered their food which came out quicker than Dean really suspected.

"Wow, fast service, I'm genuinely impressed with this place." Dean admitted as he finished up his meal.

"Well, it helps that I have my sources here." Castiel said with a grin.

Dean just laughed and pushed aside his empty plate.

"So, what is your family like?" Castiel asked.

"I have just one younger brother, Sammy. Our mother was killed in a house fire when I was four. Sam doesn't remember her. When she passed away, my dad got depressed and eventually drank himself to death. I was about seven and Sammy was three. I didn't really know what to do, and I had got scared. So I took Sammy, a few of our possessions and we ran away. I had broke into the local basement of the library. I would go to the local gas station down the street from there and steal food for Sam and I." Dean began to explain. He even wondered why he was able to tell Castiel this so easily.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry." Castiel replied regretting asking the question.

"It's okay. Sammy and I are stronger people because of it. Besides, our childhood isn't all bad. One night, the library was broken into and robbed. The alarms went off and the police showed up. Sammy and I tried to hide, but the robber saw us. Before he could do anything though, he was shot by an officer in the shoulder. During the building search the officers did, one of them found us. It turned out our Uncle Bobby Singer put a Missings Persons Report on us after they found our father. We then moved to South Dakota to live with him. It was the police officer who found us that inspired me that day to become an officer myself." Dean explained with a smile.

Castiel still had a heartbroken look on his face. The two men suddenly realized they were holding hands and slowly let go. Castiel blushed majorly but was semi relieved to see Dean blushing as well.

"Sam is a nice guy. He really helped me out my first day at the school." Castiel said trying to change the subject.

"What made you become a teacher?" Dean asked easily accepting the change in subject.

"I love helping kids grown intelligently. I don't like preaching, but teaching math is really enjoyable. I like to solve problems I guess." Castiel answered with a smile.

"Don't like to preach huh? Even with the name of the Angel of Thursday?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"How did you know that?" Castiel asked surprised.

"My mother told me about angels every night. They were always watching over me. I guess also when I was really little I feel off the top of the monkey bars at the park and hit my head. She told me I was heading for the worse and then suddenly on a Thursday night, I started to recover and get better. So I already knew about the angel Castiel." Dean said.

Castiel blushed... again.

"I almost always have to explain my name to people." Castiel said with an impressed smile.

"Well, I'm glad I was able to save you a headache."

The waiter came by with the check in hand and Dean started to take his wallet out. Before he could do it, Castel looked to the waiter putting his hand out to stop Dean.

"It's already been taken care of. Thank you." Castiel told the waiter who nodded his head and walked away.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked slightly confused.

"I paid already."

"I could have paid." Dean said feeling slight awkward now.

"You saved my life. It's the least I can do. Besides, by brother owns the place." Castiel explained.

"You have a brother?" Dean asked as the two walked out the door and made their way to the impala.

"Three actually. And a sister. From oldest to youngest, it's Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer, myself, and Anna."

"Angel names... are your parents..."

"Yes, they were very religious."

Dean and Castiel entered the impala. They both weren't really ready to leave just yet. Much to Castiel's pleasure, Dean turned to him and spoke up.

"You know, Cas... I have nothing going on today, if you want to hang out still. I mean, you don't have to, but..." Dean stuttered trying to find the right words.

"I'd love to!" Castiel nearly screamed.

Dean nodded with a smile and started to engine. They made their drive to the amusement park that was near by. When they arrived to the park, it was about 6. The sun was slowly starting to set and the air was getting cooler. They rode a roller coaster first. Castiel put his hands in the air and enjoyed the whole ride. Dean on the other hand, tried to look his best that he was enjoying the ride and having a blast, but deep down, he was terrified and wanting the ride to be over.

When they finished the roller coaster, they walked around, checking out some of the different games. Castiel tried a dart game but only won a small toy which they later on gave to a little kid. They bought a funnel cake for them to share and told more stories of their childhood and time growing up. It was about 9 PM and they decided to go on the Ferris wheel. As they reached the top of the ride, they looked out onto the town and admired the lights from the city. The sky was clear and the moon was full. Castiel looked at Dean, who was still looking out onto the city, and noticed his eyes.

_"His green eyes sparkle so perfectly in the night light." _Castiel thought.

Eventually the ride was over and the two walked around and slowly made their way back to the Impala. On their way, one of the carnies at an airsoft pistol booth tried to get Dean to play. At first Dean was going to refuse. He didn't like playing the games there, but then he saw one of the prizes he could get.

"Hey Cas, you want that stuffed Angel Bear?" he asked with a little excitement.

Castiel nodded with a huge grin and the man at the game booth gave a small huff.

"You'd have to shoot a perfect score to get that."

Dean leaned to Cas as he pulled out some money to play the game.

"I wasn't Top Shot at the academy for nothing." he said with a wink.

Dean raised the pistol and instantly shot all of the targets in the bullseye on the first shot. The carnie just stood their in shock and eventually gave Dean the bear. Dean handed the bear to Cas who stood in shock as well. As the two finally started to walk away, the Carnie hollered to the men.

"Hey, maybe you two should try to tunnel of love!"

Castiel and Dean just rolled their eyes and walked to the impala to take Castiel home. The drive was too short for Castiel and Dean's liking. They arrived to Castiels apartment and Dean walked with Castiel back to his door. Castiel unlocked it and slightly opened it. He turned around to face Dean for a proper goodbye.

"That was the most fun I've had in a really long time." Dean said with a smile.

"Same here. And thanks for the life-size bear. Not sure where I'll put it, but I'll find a place." Castiel replied earning a chuckle from Dean.

"So, will you call or text me again?" Castiel quietly asked as he looked to the floor and slightly blushed.

Dean's chuckles turned into a small soft smile. He gently cupped the side of Castiel's face and lifted his head to meet his eyes. Dean leaned in slowly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It was a very small kiss, and even then both of the men completely melted in it. They separated just a couple of inches apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel just smiled and nodded. Dean leaned in a gave him another kiss and slowly began to walk away.

"I'll text you when I get home." Dean said as he finally turned around and went back to the impala.

Castiel entered his apartment, shut the door and leaned against it. He smiled brighter than ever hugging the bear tightly. After all, it was the only the he could really do to restrain himself from jumping all around the house in celebration.

* * *

**There we go! I really hope you all thought this story was cute and freakin FLUFFY! :D I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I'm planning on having the next chapter be a brotherly Sam/Dean chapter. So if you all like brotherly Sam/Dean moments, then be ready! **

**Thank you all so much for reading and like always, please let me know what you think, and don't forget to review/favorite/follow... You know the drill. **

**OH, and complete this song...**

**GHOST! GHOSTFACERRRRSSS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I first had it as a Sam/Dean only time... but then I changed it to a guys night kinda thing. There is still Sam/Dean time, but a little of guys night time as well... You'll see what I mean. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Just a heads up, there is a lot of dialogue, so just bare with it. Anything in **_**Italics**_** are a text message.**

* * *

The morning after Dean's date with Castiel came by fast. He didn't have any alarm set, but he didn't expect to be caught in the first good dream he's had in years. He dreamed about Castiel, and their kiss, like his head was hitting a reply button over and over again. He didn't want it to stop, but the obnoxiously loud ring from his phone startled him and woke him from his dream. Reluctantly he flipped open the phone not even caring to see who it was from.

"Hello?" he answered in a groggy voice.

"Dean? I'm outside your door. Will you open up?" Sam said on the other line.

Dean ended the call, got out of bed and looked at Boomer while he put on a shirt.

"Thanks for telling me Booms." Dean said to the dog. Boomer just tilted his head in confusion to Dean and laid back down on the bed.

Dean padded his way to the door and let his brother in. Sam was holding a couple cases of beer and a bottle of wine. Dean looked curiously at his brother before he realized what tonight was. Every Sunday night, Sam, Dean, and a couple of their guy friends would go over to each others houses and watch the game. Tonight was Dean's night to have the guys over.

"Did you get some food?" Sam asked as he set the beer in the fridge in Dean's kitchen.

"Of course I got food!" Dean replied slightly insulted by the question.

"Let me rephrase, did you get food that's not Pie?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dean just rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Sam.

"Who's playing tonight?" Sam asked.

"Dallas vs. Pittsburgh." Dean replied rubbing his face trying to wake up.

"Dude, you seriously slept till 3? Good thing I got here before the rest of the guys." Sam laughed.

"Hey! I worked till 2 AM Friday and woke up at 6 AM Saturday... I was tired." Dean complained.

"Why?"

"I... had a date." Dean mumbled a bit ready for the millions of questions Sam would have.

"With Castiel. I know. How'd it go?" Sam replied with a smile.

"He told you?" Dean asked slightly taken by surprise.

"No... I just guessed."

"Creeper." Dean replied under his breath.

"Lovebird." Sam cooed.

"Bitch." Dean said with a smirk.

"Jerk."

The two brothers laughed for a few seconds enjoying the time they had. The only time they really spent together was on Sundays and if they ever hung out before or after they were off work. Now that Sam had Jess, that happened less and less, but they always talked at least a little bit every day. Since their parents passed away, Sam and Dean were closer to each other than they were to anyone else in their life. For so many years, they were the only family they had.

"So, how did it go?" Sam asked again.

"It went well. Really well. He's really amazing. He's different from everyone." Dean answered smiling to the thought.

"LIke... Lisa different?" Sam asked with a concerned look. He remembered the conversation they had when Dean was with Lisa, and remember Dean saying she was different from everyone else. He hoped Dean wasn't making the same mistake with Castiel. He'd really hate to see Dean or Castiel hurt in the end.

"No, better than her. He's... I don't know... Flawless!" Dean replied trying to find the right word.

"Wow. You going to ask him out again?"

"Yeah. And if things go well, I might even ask him to be my boyfriend."

"At least get to the first kiss before you do that." Sam said with a slight giggle.

Dean didn't say anything. Instead he just slowly turned his head to his brother and gave a small smirk that Sam always identified as the "Done that already" smirk.

"No way!" Sam nearly yelled with wide eyes.

"Yeah, just kinda happened. Oh shit! I haven't checked my phone yet!" Dean panicked hoping there weren't too many missed messages from him.

He went to the bedroom and picked up his phone that sat on the dresser by this bed. He checked the phone and saw there were 8 messages on his phone. He was happy to see 7 of those 8 were from his brother. The last one was from Castiel. Dean highlighted the message and clicked it to open the text.

_ "Good morning, Dean. I hope I didn't wake you up. - Castiel" _

Dean quickly hit the reply button hoping Castiel wouldn't be upset with him.

_ "I'm so sorry! I didn't hear by phone go off. How are you today? - Dean"_

After Dean sent the message, he tossed his phone on his bed and went to his closet to change his clothes. He put on some jeans and his favorite Dallas Cowboys football jersey. After he was dressed he went back into the living room with his cellphone in hand. Soon after, the rest of the group showed up to Dean's apartment and put their snacks they brought on the counter.

Gary and Jack were the first two to show up. Gary was a family friend of Sam and Dean's. When Sam and Dean moved back to Lawrence, he was the first one to greet them. They had been friends since they were kids. When Sam and Dean went "missing", Gary went through a hard time, but was overjoyed when he had heard they were safe and sound. Jack is Jessica's older brother. Jack and Gary became friends in high school. Sam and Dean met Jack through Gary, who then introduced Jessica to Sam.

Soon after, Dean's partner, Jason, showed up to the apartment. When Dean was assigned Jason as his partner, he knew he had to create a bond between him and Jason. He invited Jason to Game night. At first he was a little hesitant, but now the 5 men were good friends.

Dean was sitting on the couch getting the tv to the right channel when his phone beeped. He picked it up and smiled to see Castiel's name across the screen. He opened the text message the man sent.

_ "It's okay. I went to the library with a friend. Nothing spectacular. you? - Castiel" _

Dean hit the reply button.

_ "My brother and some friends of ours are here about to watch the game. You're more than welcome to join us. I don't mind picking you up. - Dean" _

Dean instantly received a text and had his fingers crossed hoping Castiel would say yes.

_ "Thanks for the invite, but I can't tonight. I have lot's of work I still need to do for my class tomorrow. Next time though, if I'm still invited. - Castiel" _

_ "That's fine. When is your lunch tomorrow? - Dean" _

_ "11:30 AM. Why? - Castiel"_

_ "So I know when I can text you. Also, when can I see you again? I kinda miss you. - Dean"_

Immediately after send the message, Dean realized how creepy that must have sounded and felt like a teenage girl talking to her first crush.

_ "Whenever you want to. :) Just don't pull any Twilight stunts or I'll run away. Anyways I need to get going. Talk to you later. - Castiel"_

_ "Haha! Deal! Text you later tonight. - Dean" _

Dean put his cell phone back in his pocket and looked up to the rest of the group to see Sam staring at him with a mix between a confused, frightened, and amused look on his face.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Oh my god! You are grinning like a retard!" Sam said wondering who the man next to him was that looked like his brother.

"Shut up!" Dean mumbled as he held his hand up for Gary to toss him a beer.

After the kitchen was set up the way the 5 men wanted it, they each grabbed a beer, got all the food they wanted, and walked to the living room where the game was about to start.

"So who were you texting so happily?" Gary asked as he tossed Dean a beer.

"Just a friend." Dean replied.

"A guy I work with." Sam said out loud with an evil smirk.

"Sam!" Dean warned.

"Oh? What's his name?" Jack asked. Dean noticed the other four men all had smirks growing across their face and knew exactly what he was about to deal with.

"Sam! Don't you dare!" He warned again.

"Castiel Novak." He replied completely ignoring his brothers threats.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he threw some chips at his brother and bowed his head in defeat.

"The guy from your report on the back robbery?" Jason asked.

Dean nodded his head. " We had lunch yesterday."

"Invite him over." Jack suggested getting nods and agreements from the other men.

"I did. He's busy tonight. He said next week though."

"Oh well, more beer for us!" Gary chimed and sat down on the chair across from Sam and Dean.

The rest of the night was laughs and cheers. Dean felt happier than ever with the group of men he was with. In fact, life couldn't be better. He had his dream job, had a wonderful group of friends, he had his health and his brother, and he was seeing someone who made him forget about his horrible past relationships.

Finally 10 PM came and the group began to separate for the night. Jack and Gary left first with Jack holding onto a very drunk Gary. Dean was always excited to see Gary drunk. He never would have taken Gary as a funny and lovesick drunk.

"Same time next week?" Jack announced and he closed the door behind him.

After Sam, Dean and Jason laughed for a while over Gary trying to make out with Jack, Jason decided to leave to his home.

"That was funny. I'll see you at work tomorrow, Dean!" Jason said as he leaned in to give Dean their half handshake half hug goodbye. Jason went home, leaving Sam and Dean alone in the apartment.

"Something wrong Sammy?" Dean asked curious to see Sam stare at the floor looking uncomfortable.

"I actually want to show you something." Sam said as he reached in his pocket.

"What is it?"

"You know I love Jess right?" Sam asked before pulling whatever he had in his pocket out.

"I sure would hope so by now. You've been dating for a few years." Dean asked started to get a concerned look on his face.

Sam then pulled a ring out of his pocket and looked at Dean wanting an opinion. Dean looked at the silver ring with a diamond on it in confusion. He blames the beers he had for it taking a moment or two before he realized what kind of ring it was.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me!" Sam said with a bright smile. The bright smile he had turned to a scared expression when he saw Dean's eyes go wide, almost like he was scared.

"Is she preggers?!" Dean asked in a scolding tone.

"What? No... I hope." Sam replied now taking in the possibility.

"Then awesome! I'm happy for you Sammy! Is that what the wine is for?" Dean asked super excited giving Sam the brotherly hug the two would give each other from time to time before he pulled out the wine and two glasses.

The brothers had a toast and finished their glasses of wine. Just when Dean thought the night couldn't get better, and now the great news.

"You think she'll say yes?" Sam asked slightly nervous.

"She'd be crazy not to." Dean said taking another sip of the wine.

The two brothers talked a bit more and Sam explained how he was going to ask Jessica. Finally after a while, Sam decided to leave. He was about to walk out the door when he turned around looking at Dean.

"Hey, talk to Mr. Novak. I want you two to come to the dinner with us. It would mean a lot to me. Plus Jessica wants to see the two of you together."

Dean smiled at the thought of Castiel having dinner with Sam and Jessica. He nodded his head to Sam with a smile.

"Sure thing. What time and when?" He asked.

"Saturday at 7PM. I've already got the reservations at the place. Oh, and you'll need to buy a suit." Sam answered with a slight smirk.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't you choose a restaurant that accepts clothes I already have?" Dean mocked with lots of sarcasm.

After their usual "Bitch" "jerk" moment, Sam left the apartment leaving Dean and his dog alone in the apartment. Dean changed into some boxer pants and a t-shirt and plopped on the bed. He finally pulled out his phone and sent a message to Castiel like he promised.

_ "Hey, hope it's not too late. - Dean" _

He left the phone on the bed and briefly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back, he was surprised to see he had a text message. He wasn't expecting a reply since it was nearly midnight.

_ "You're fine. I couldn't sleep anyways. How was the game? - Castiel"_

Dean felt all giddy and plopped on the bed next to Boomer and replied to the message.

_ "It was good. Dallas won! Oh, and the guys were pretty upset that they didn't get to meet you tonight. They said you owe them next week. - Dean" _

_ "Haha! Next time, I promise. Glad you had fun. - Castiel"_

_ "I'm holding you to your word, Mr. Novak. - Dean"_

_ "Deal. Anyways, Mr. Winchester, I should probably get some rest. I'll text you in the morning. Goodnight, Dean. - Castiel"_

_ "Goodnight, Cas - Dean." _

Dean had to admit, he didn't want to stop talking with Castiel, but he was barely able to keep his eyelids open. He knew when Cas' lunch was tomorrow. So he would at least talk to him then. He finally closed his eyes, excited for his little surprise plan he had for tomorrow, and went to sleep hoping to dream about Castiel again.

* * *

**I promise there is a plot to this. This was more or less a bit of a filler chapter, something to kinda foreshadow what is gonna happen. I promise this story will have action and suspense but at the same time, I'm trying to keep it lighthearted and cute with the romances. It's a little bit harder than I though... but just stick with me and you'll see what I mean. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Don't forget to review! And if there is something you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try to work it in the story.**

*****IMPORTANT*****

**I just want to thank each and every one of you who have Favorited/Followed/Reviewed. Please don't think it goes unnoticed. It's just that 9/10 times I'm on my phone and it doesn't let me reply to your reviews or PM anyone very well. But I do see them and they make me... VERY happy! So THANK YOU! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter is here! I hope you all like it. This chapter will start to develop some of the more drama. Not like, high school drama, but crime drama. Some of the other characters true sides start to show.**

*****WARNING*** **

**- TALK OF GANG ACTIVITY**

**- TALK OF MURDER**

**- MURDER VICTIMS**

**Come on, it's Rated M for more than just sex scenes. :P**

**ENJOY! Sorry it's kinda long.**

* * *

Castiel woke up that Monday morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. The birds were chirping loudly and the sunrise lit up his room just perfectly. He looked over at his clock to see that it was 6 o'clock on the dot like it usually is. He leaned up and sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about the dream he had before he woke up. Dean, leaning in slowly to kiss him, gently holding the side of his face. His lips, soft to the touch, but firm when in action. It was then when it hit Castiel that he had a dream about Dean. He felt happy for having good dreams, nervous cause he never felt this strong for anyone, and curious about if Dean was having the same dreams like he was having.

After sitting in deep thought for about 10 minutes, Castiel got up and put on his jogging clothes to do his morning run, cause hey, a man's gotta look his best, right? As Castiel ran his usual route, he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He looked around for a brief second after letting his nerves get the best of him. Nobody was around.

_"Maybe it's just my nerves from the robbery a week ago." _He thought to himself as he continued to run.

Finally he made it back to his apartment and ran to take a shower to get ready for school. As he took his shower, he noticed himself, once again, thinking about Dean and the kiss they shared. Of course, after thinking that he noticed a body part of his getting stiff. After a 30 minute shower of relieving himself and washing, he got out and began his usual morning routine of getting ready for work.

Of course, his usual suit and tie was what he wore for work. He mostly said it was because he went to a private school where they wore uniforms for the reason he wore what he did. He was comfortable though, and that was all that mattered.

He entered the school at 7:30 AM, which was around the time all the students would arrive to school. He noticed the only time students were there earlier was for sports practice, which were rare, and when students didn't do their homework that was due that day, which happened a lot. It didn't ever bother him though, he remembered when he was in school and do that from time to time.

Being in a good mood wasn't a rare thing, but everyone knew something was different today. Castiel walked down the hallways saying "hello" and "good morning" to everyone. The students and some of the staff didn't know anything was up, but the friends Castiel had who worked there knew something was making him happy. He walked into the teachers lounge to see Balthazar and Crowley talking with coffee in their hands.

"Good morning!" Castiel beamed as he walked to the coffee machine to get himself a cup.

"Morning... What's got you all filled with butterflies?" Crowley asked with a suspicious look.

"Can I not be in a good mood?" Castiel asked with a small chuckle.

"No, you can. But you never are. At least not like this anyways!" Balthazar said with a smile.

There was a moment of silence before Balthazar remembered them talking about Dean and his eyes lit up. Crowley saw the expression on Balthazar's face and instantly pressed him to spill the news on everything he knew.

"It's that Dean Winchester guy! The english teachers brother. Castiel is head over heels with him!" Balthazar said with a big smile feeling proud of his "detective skills".

After the next 15 minutes of Crowley and Balthazar bombing Castiel with questions, the math teacher was saved by the first hour bell and he took that chance to high-tail out of the lounge and go to his class room. He set his cell phone in a drawer at his desk. He knew Dean would text him at lunch, so he made sure not once, twice, but three times that he had his phone with him. He never thought he would be so excited and anxious for an expecting text message.

His first hour class went by with no issues. He actually enjoyed his first hour class. It was advance Calculus, and he knew of all his classes, his first hour class were filled with kids who actually wanted to be there. In his mind, any student who chose to take his advance calculus class were committed to whatever field they wanted to go to. He didn't like to have favorites, but he admitted that there was one girl in his first hour class who amazed him. She always aced the homework, quizzes, and exams. She was a senior and was going to Yale university after graduation. Castiel wondered if she was possibly the smartest person in the world.

Finally the bell rang for the end of first hour which also meant there was 5 minutes for students to get to their second hour class. Castiel took that time to get a drink of water that was down the hall. Since he spent all his time remembering his phone, he forgot his water bottle. He leaned down to sip the water from the fountain. There wasn't anyone in the hallway when he got there. This part of the school usually was pretty clear except during lunch time. When Castiel stood up straight and turned around to leave, he nearly jumped out of his shoes when there was suddenly a man standing right behind him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." the man said though he didn't look like he really meant it.

"It's okay. You're the new custodian, right?" Castiel asked trying to be polite.

"Yeah. Names Marv." he replied holding out his hand.

"Castiel Novak. I teach..." Castiel started when he was interrupted by the man.

"Math. I know." Marv finished dryly.

"Uhm, yeah... math." Castiel replied slightly creeped out and shocked to actually be scared a bit.

Fortunately for Castiel, the bell rang right then and he once again, used the bell to make a quick get away.

"Oh, Sorry, I need to get to my class." Castiel said as he started to walk away when he felt a tight grip on his wrist.

"Talk to you later, Castiel." Marv replied with a small smirk and finally letting his wrist go.

Castiel knew for sure he had a pure terrified look on his face and he quickly made his way to his room and for the first time since his first day working at the school, shut the door. Even one of his students knew something must have happened, but didn't ask anything about it.

Castiel's second hour class seemed to go on for the longest time. He taught his lecture and handed out the students homework with 30 minutes to spare. He told his students on the first day he would never give out homework on Fridays so they would have one less thing of homework for the weekend, which made Castiel one of the students favorite teachers. He also would allow students for the last 5 minutes of class to have their cellphones out as long as there wasn't any music playing and they were all on vibrate.

The bell rang and it was the time all the students and teachers waited for every day, besides the end of the day, or course... lunch time. Castiel got out his cell phone and started to gather his things. He let out a laugh when one of the girls from his class talked a little extra loud and he could hear what she said.

"Oh my god! Becky just texted me saying there's a hot guy in the office." the girl said to one of her friends.

Castiel just let out a small chuckle. If it was the Becky he was thinking of, it was more than likely the english teacher, Sam. Everyone, including Sam, knew Becky had the biggest crush on Sam Winchester. Finally all the students were out of his room. He pocketed his phone and wallet, and grabbed his keys to lock his room.

Castiel's classroom was in a sort of awkward corner. Basically you had to look before you just ran out of there or you took a chance on accidentally bumping into someone. There was cave in that surrounded the door to his classroom which meant anyone turning the corner of his room wouldn't see anyone there until they reached the door. Castiel turned around and locked the door to his room. He turned around again and was startled, again, to see Marv standing there blocking his way out to the hallway. Castiel jumped and could feel fear rising in his heart. He knew something wasn't right about this guy, and now he was finally seeing why.

"You teach the kids so well." Marv said with a smile that Castiel found scary.

"You... saw me teach?" Castiel asked getting more and more scared of the new custodian.

"Just a little bit."

"Uhm, thanks." Castiel replied unsure if he should really say that.

Castiel tried to keep calm and wedge his way into the hall so he could leave. His attempt was ruined though when Marv moved in front of him, cornering him between the wall of the cave in and his door. Castiel backed up against the wall as much as he could, starting to debate whether he should scream or yell at the man.

"So, I was wondering..." Marv started as he leaned his arms against the wall on each side of Castiel, slowly moving in closer to the scared math teacher, when they both suddenly heard voices coming down the hall.

"Mr. Novak's room is here." came one voice that Castiel recognized as Sam's.

"Thanks Sammy." came the other voice, which to Castiel's surprise, he recognized as Dean's voice.

Castiel looked back to Marv who had a very displeased look on his face, and instantly the man left around the corner and Castiel walked to the ends of the entrance. He looked to his left and saw Sam and Dean walking around the corner to his room.

"Hey! Who was that?" Sam asked with a wide smile.

"Just, some strange guy. I think he's new." Castiel said still uneasy from the encounter with Marv.

"Must be, you look terrorized." Dean replied with a concerned look.

"It doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" Castiel said with a wide smile. He wasn't expecting to see Dean at the school at all. It took him completely by surprise. He couldn't help but notice how well the simple clothes he wore still looked so good on him. He definitely could say that he loved how flannel shirts looked on Dean.

"I'm here for lunch! Thought I'd come by and surprise you." Dean said with a warm smile.

"You two want to sit with Jess and I?" Sam asked.

Dean and Castiel both nodded their heads and the three of them began to walk to the teachers lounge. Castiel suddenly came to a stop and started to pat the pockets around his pants. After a few seconds, he let out a heavy sigh.

"I forgot my wallet. Give me a second." he said as he turned and started to walk back to his classroom.

"Oh, I'll wait for you. You go ahead Sammy. We'll be there soon." Dean said with a smile and turned to walk back to the classroom with Castiel.

The two men reached the classroom. After unlocking the door, Castiel and Dean walked into the dark classroom. The lights were off, but the lighting from the windows gave enough light for them to still see their way around. Castiel walked to his desk which was to the left of the door. They reached the desk and when Dean heard the door shut behind him, he folded his arms looking at Castiel.

"So what did you really forget, cause I noticed the wallet like bulge in your back pocket walking to the room." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"You were looking at my ass?" Castiel asked smirking right back at Dean.

Dean's eyes went slightly wide getting caught off guard for the reply Castiel gave. He started to stutter and Castiel let out a few giggles.

"Just giving you a hard time. I'm happy to see you." Castiel said inching closer to Dean.

Dean unfolded his arms and laid his hands on Castiel's waist gently pulling him closer to himself.

"I am too. I've missed you." Dean nearly whispered.

The two men smiled and leaned into each other locking lips and sharing a soft but powerful kiss. Dean tested his luck and gently swiped his tongue across Castiel's bottom lip. Castiel was taken by surprise but was still melted in the kiss and accepted the invitation opening his mouth slightly to allow their tongues to connect. After what seemed like an amazing life time, they separated their lips and slowly opened their eyes to let Castiel's piercing blue eyes meet with Dean's calm green eyes.

"I've definitely missed that." Dean whispered as he pulled Castiel into a hug.

The hug to Castiel was a hug he had dreamed of having for so long. He liked giving the usual hugs, but when it came to someone he cared about, he wanted nothing more than to hug the man he cared for by laying his head on the others chest and whoever he was hugging gently lay their head on top of his. And that is exactly what Dean did. Castiel felt like he was in heaven. Everything was perfect... till they heard a small noise from the door. Both men instantly looked to see if anyone was there, but nobody was at the door.

"That was strange." Castiel thought.

"Maybe your room is haunted? Better get the salt and iron!" Dean joked as he and Castiel started to leave the room and Castiel locked the door.

"I think you've been watching Ghostfacers too much." Castiel said with a roll of his eyes.

"You know the show?" Dean asked shocked.

"No. My brother Gabriel thinks it's the funniest thing in the world though." Castiel said with a giggle and the two men walked their way to the Cafeteria.

* * *

**~~ Meanwhile ~~**

The voices Marv heard as he tried to make his move on Castiel were gone. He was about to walk to the cafeteria when he suddenly heard Castiel's door open again. He knew Castiel was the only one who could have unlocked his door. He quietly walked to the door of Castiel's classroom and was about to open it to make his move on Castiel again when he heard another voice come from inside the room.

Curious, he quietly opened the door and poked his head inside to see Castiel and another man kissing by his desk. He watched for a few seconds as anger slowly built up inside him. It was then he realized he would have to get rid of the competition to get Castiel to himself. He saw them separate from kissing and quickly left the scene immediately starting to make his plan to win Castiel.

* * *

**~~ Back to Castiel~**

"Oh, what are you doing Saturday night?" Dean asked as they were about to reach the teachers lounge.

"Nothing. Why?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"Sam wants you and I to join him and Jess for dinner. He's got something big planned." Dean replied with a wink.

"Is he finally proposing?" Castiel asked with a big smile.

"What do you mean finally?" Dean asked as he and Castiel went through the lunch line to get food.

"I was talking with Jess and she told me she's been hoping he'll propose soon. She really loves him." Castiel replied as he and Dean paid for their food and walked into the teachers lounge.

Castiel and Dean found Sam and Jess sitting at one of the tables and joined them. Castiel knew he could easily keep a secret, but he hated to. He just smiled at Jess knowing that the weekend was going to hold one of the best memories of her life.

"So, Sam told me how you two met. I hope you're okay Castiel." Jessica stated looking at Castiel's mostly healed cut on his head.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Dean, I'm still alive." Castiel said as he slid his hand under the table to hold on to Dean's.

There was bit of silence while the four of them finished their food. Castiel noticed out of the corner of his eye Dean staring at Sam and Jess who seemed so happy to be around each other. Castiel could easily tell Dean was so happy for his little brother. Finally Sam spoke up.

"So, Jess and I are having dinner Saturday night at 7 PM. We would love it if you two joined us." Sam stated as he smiled at Jessica.

"I believe we can do that." Dean stated as he smiled at Castiel. Castiel nodded his head in agreement.

The four of them continued to talk about how they met each other and different stories of their past. Castiel had the pleasure of listening to Sam talk about a trip he and Dean took with their Uncle and how Dean rode a donkey who farted too much. Jessica had the joy of hearing about the many pranks Dean pulled on Sam. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the four of them enjoyed themselves. Sam and Jess were telling Castiel a story when Dean spoke up in a quiet tone.

"Hey, don't freak out, but the janitor is staring at you." he quietly said to Castiel.

"Marv. He is... different." Castiel said shuddering to the thought of him.

"He looks familiar." Dean said as he leaned back in his chair deep in thought.

"You know him?" Jessica asked.

"Or I've seen him around. I'm not too sure. Oh well." Dean said giving up on trying to remember where he knew him.

"He's been watching me teach lately. And he cornered me outside my room. I feel really uncomfortable around him." Castiel admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Want me to talk to him?" Dean asked placing his hands on the edge of the chair to get up.

"No. I don't want any enemies. Besides, he's new. Maybe's it's his strange way of trying to fit in." Castiel said not wanting to cause trouble.

Soon after the bell rang and all the teachers and students began to leave the lunch area and go to their next classes. Castiel walked Dean to the front doors of the school.

"Thanks for coming. I was really happy to see you. You should do it more often." Castiel said with a smile holding Dean's hand.

"Well, I really did miss you. Those weren't just words." Dean joked as he placed a small kiss on Castiel's forehead.

"I'll text you when I'm off." Castiel said as they slowly started to walk their separate ways.

"I'll be working, but I'll reply when I can." Dean replied with a wink.

The rest of the day went by rather slow for Castiel. In each of his remaining classes, some of his more interested students asked him questions about Dean and who he was. He answered a few of their questions. When he was up front to explain a math problem to a student, he looked out his door to see Marv standing there and give him a small wave with a smirk on his face. Castiel knew, he was going to have issues with him, he just hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

**~~ Dean ~~**

Around 3 o'clock, Dean pulled into the Police Department parking lot the same time his partner, Jason did. The two men walked into the building together while Dean was still buttoning up his uniform shirt.

"So, catch any bad guys today yet?" Jason asked as they took the elevator up to their floor.

"I just got here." Dean replied confused.

"You mean you weren't working before your shift?" Jason asked with lots of easily identified sarcasm in his voice. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Oh man, Jason's got jokes today." Dean said as they reached their floor.

The two men went to the conference room for the 3rd shift role call. They found out which squad car they were going to be taking and they were told what district they would be patrolling. The two men grabbed the keys and walked to their assigned squad car. Jason had the first round of driving as Dean sat in the passenger seat and quickly sent a reply to Castiel's text message. Jason just looked over at Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"Wow. You're still talking to that Novak guy?" he asked.

"His name is Cas. And yes. Why?" Dean asked as he pocketed his phone and started his patrol.

"Nothing, just, this is the first person you've actually kept contact with in... well, since Lisa." Jason replied carefully trying to word his statement.

"I know. I honestly can't explain it. He makes me happy." Dean replied smiling to the thought of seeing Castiel today.

"Aww! Dean's in wuv!" Jason cooed earning a slight punch in the arm from Dean.

"Shut up!" he said as he looked out the window.

The drive was quiet and uneventful. They weren't expecting to give out any tickets today. The district they were giving was a seeming quiet area, but they both knew held homes to the projects and there were lot's of gang activities at night. It wasn't long before a call came in over the radio.

_"Squad 6." _ the officer on the department radio called.

"Go ahead." Dean answered as he and Jason listened for the call.

_"Reports of shots being fired in the alleyway of North 1st street. Pursue with caution." _

"10-4. En Route." Dean replied. He turned on the emergency lights and they drove to the location they were given.

They soon arrived to the alleyway they were given. With their guns drawn, they slowly and carefully walked down the alley. They came to a end of the alley and noticed next to some garbage cans were two bodies lying on the ground with blood covering them. They declared the scene clear and Jason got on the radio to call the coroner to the scene and for a crime scene investigation team to arrive. Dean sealed off the area and began to look around for clues till the CSI team arrived.

Dean walked over to the bodies was about to check for a pulse when he saw them up close. Both victims were shot in the head once and then had their stomachs cut open. Needless to say, both people were dead. Dean started to leave when he noticed a tattoo on both their arms.

"Hey, Jason, come over here." Dean motioned.

"Do I have to?" Jason asked wincing from a distance.

"Yes." Dean deadpanned.

Jason reluctantly walked over to Dean and squatted down where Dean was. Dean pointed to the tattoos on the mens arms and looked at Jason.

"Recognise the tattoo?" Dean asked looking at a very green faced Jason.

"Should I?"

"These men are... uh... were part of the Scorps Gang. That's the tattoo every member has. The only way to get into the gang is to murder someone. It's actually one of the town's most feared gangs. I bet you these two men have a warrant at least." Dean informed Jason.

Jason looked once more at the two bodies and began to gag. Dean didn't feel like cleaning up throw up. He could handle the site of two dead bodies, but when it came to throw up, he just wasn't gonna have it. He motioned for Jason to follow him back to the entrance of the alley way to wait for back up. Once Dean turned around, he happen to look up at the brick wall that surrounded him, and that's when he noticed the entirely too familiar symbol spray painted on the wall.

"Jason... Look." he said with wide eyes. The two officers looked at the wall in shock and horror.

Painted on the wall was the Demonic Pentagram. All police departments around the world was given copies of the symbol and information on what it meant. Dean recalled reading his memo. The symbol was a gang affiliated symbol. A gang known as the Demons were known for their cause of chaos and destruction in whatever town they were in. They moved from one town to another which kept them from being caught. The Scorps gang was bad news, but Dean and Jason both knew that the Demons gang was about 10 times worse.

Underneath the pentagram was a message that was painted on the wall as well. The message read,

_"This is our town now." _

Dean and Jason shared an uneasy look and looked back at the wall with very slight hopes that it would be gone. Of course it wasn't. Both men were speechless. The only who could manage to get out words was Dean.

"Oh crap!" he mumbled.

Dean and Jason both knew this shooting was only the beginning of what the gang would do. He knew very soon things at the police department were going to get crazy.

* * *

**I can honestly say I am actually proud of this writing. I know it's long, and I do apologize for that, but I'm kinda happy with it. I really hope you guys like it!**

**Real quick, Marv doesn't look like that actor who played Metatron. It was just the first name I could think of. Marv is a younger man around Castiel's and Dean's age (late 20's? I'm going off of looks from Season 4/5). I haven't really thought of an exact description, but it know for sure not like Metatron.**

**Thank you all for reading! Please review and let me know what you all think! Than you all for Favoriting,Following, and Reviewing!**

**Stay awesome, my lovely readers! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the feedback on the last chapter! I was really happy to see positive reviews! He's there next chapter. It's not a very crazy one, sort of a rush through the week. It's in Dean's POV and basically about his week now that the Demons gang is in town.**

***IMPORTANT UPDATE***

**I made a mistake. In chapter, 3/4 when I first make a mention of Marv, I had him listed as a school officer. Then last chapter he was a janitor... so to clear it up, Marv is a janitor. I also have decided on a description on him. He is about Dean's height. He has sandy blonde hair and gray eyes. Athletic-ish built and I semi large nose. **

**Now, to the chapter... enjoy! :)**

**Anything in **_**Italics**_** is a flashback. At the end, the **_**Italics**_** is the conversation over the phone.**

* * *

Dean knew that work was going to be hell for him. The gang known as The Demons were in down and he could only imagine what havoc they would cause. The rest of the week for him and Jason was non-stop. Every shift they would end up writing at least 6 reports each. They hadn't given out any traffic tickets since they were so occupied with major crimes. Both men were pulling off 17 hour shifts, then go home and sleep for a few hours, and get up, put on their uniforms, and leave right back for work.

Jason lived about 30 minutes away from the department and Dean lived only 5 minutes away. Dean knew if he was going to survive his shifts, then he would need himself and his partner to be as rested up as they could. So after their long shift on Tuesday, Dean offered Jason to stay with him at his place until they were back on a normal schedule, whenever that might be. Dean couldn't wait till next week, when he and Jason would be put on morning shifts.

Since the first gang killing by the Demons, there had been constant shootings, murders, robberies, and vandalisms. They have yet to catch and arrest anyone from the gang. It frustrated Dean and Jason to no end. It was the end of the week. Jason and Dean had gotten a total of maybe 10 hours of sleep that week. The officers made a quick pit stop at the local coffee shop, both ordering a triple shot mocha, Jason ordering an extra shot. After receiving a shocked are-you-serious look, they received their caffeine and left.

The rumble of the impala pulled into the Police Department parking lot. Dean and Jason sluggishly stepped out of the car and slowly walked their way to the door to take the elevator to their level. The men sipped their coffee and put on their best awake faces they could manage.

"Thank God it's friday." Jason mumbled out as the elevator reached their floor.

"Truth! Week's been torture. At least we start on mornings come monday." Dean replied as they walked to their desk.

"And we can sleep all day tomorrow to catch up on the sleep we haven't been getting." Jason said as he plopped in his chair ignoring the stack of papers on his desk.

"You can... I have dinner plans at 7."

Jason was about to ask Dean about the dinner plan he had when the Chief suddenly walked up to their desks.

"Come on, boys. We don't have time to sit around and chit-chat. You're on Squad 8 today. Get a move on it." and with that the men sluggishly got up and walked to the lot to their patrol car to start their shift.

"So, dinner with Cas I take it?" Jason asked taking the driver side for the first half of the shift.

"Sam and Jess invited he and I to dinner. Sammy's proposing to Jess." Dean said with a proud smile.

"He's finally proposing, huh? That good." Jason said as he pulled the car into a parking lot to run radar.

"Why does everyone keep saying finally?" Dean asked confused.

"They've been dating for years. Wait! Is he announcing it sunday at your place?" Jason asked slightly perked up.

"Uhm, yes... I guess... why?" Dean asked.

"Oh nothing." Jason replied with a smirk. " So have you talked to Castiel much?"

"I send him a message when I can, but lately that's been we're off and he's usually asleep... and then when he replied, I'm usually asleep myself." Dean replied with a small frown.

"You don't think he's starting to slip away... do you?" Jason asked now concerned for his partners happiness. Jason remembered how Dean was after he lost Lisa. He remembered all of the drinking and how half the time Dean would show up to work already smelling like alcohol.

"No. I told him everything. About what we found, the Demons, and I explained how things for us would start getting. He said that it was alright, and that he understood, but..." Dean started.

"... that's what they all say." Jason finished with a frown.

About six months ago, Jason's girlfriend left him. There was an string of break in's coming from a group of criminals that was taking up majority of Dean and Jason's time. Jason told his girlfriend how things would be until the group of criminals was caught. She had told him she understood and she would wait for him. The criminals were finally caught, but it was too late for Jason's relationship. The night of the arrest, he went back to his apartment to celebrate the good news, only to see his girlfriend sleeping with another guy. After lot's of yelling, punches between the two men, and persistent apologizing from Jason's girlfriend, he ended their relationship, and stayed the night at Dean's.

"Yeah, but he still replies to my messages, so I'm still safe, right?" Dean asked snapping Jason out of his trip down memory lane.

The men continued to run radar officially giving their first ticket for the week. The shift for the first 4 hours was slow and nothing much really happened. They gave another ticket and was able to type up their reports for the ticket. However, just as they expected, once 7PM hit, that's when everything started to happen. Instantly on the radio, there was two house break-in's in one district. Another district had a bank alarm go off. Dean and Jason's district had another murder, and the district next to theirs had an arson (the malicious burning of another's house or property) case.

The murder, once again, was gang based between the Scorps and Demons. Just like the last murder Dean and Jason dealt with, two Scorp gang members were found dead, shot in the head and gutted in the stomach. After Dean took care of closing off the scene and Jason called for the CSI team and the coroner, the two went back to their squad car and continued to do their patrol.

"Do you have any gum?" Jason asked with a slight sad puppy face.

"Did you throw up again?" Dean asked holding in his giggles.

"Shut up." Jason mumbled as he took the piece of gum Dean offered him and they continued their patrol.

Dean of course knew they wouldn't get a break today. He knew for sure with his luck that Jason and him would be called to something else. And sure enough, that is exactly what happened. Officers in the district next to them requested back up for a break-in at the major factory in town. Dean and Jason responded as back up and drove to the district next to theirs. It was only a few minutes before they reached the factory and met up with the other 5 officers that responded to the call.

The officers entered the building and slowly but surely cleared each room before they reached the back warehouse room. Having worked their before, the lead officer knew there would be crates and boxes in the back room. They each decided to split up so they could clear the room more efficiantly. After a few minutes and finding nobody, they turned the corner to the other room and declared the scene clear. All of the officers noticed instantly the clear wall with the Pentagram spray painted on it. As they went through the factory, they noticed the large safe in the officer having already been destroyed and completely empty.

The 5 officers were about to leave the warehouse when suddenly a man jumped out of the corner and made a run for it. It caught all of them off guard. There was a split second, when the man turned and stared at the officers, who stood there in shock. They could see the Pentagram tattooed on his arm which everyone knew was proof he was a member of Demons. What was noticed by the officers, however wasn't the man's arms, but his eyes. Dean remembered reading in the email he received that all members of Demons wear contacts to make their eyes appear black.

After what seemed like minutes, the man turned and sprinted out of the factory. The youngest officer of the five suddenly drew his gun and started to run after him. Dean instantly got off the radio and ran after the officer stopping him before got too far from the group.

"You don't know where or who he's going to. Call dispatch, and send them the description." Dean ordered. The two officers turned and walked back to the group. As Dean walked past Jason, he gave him a quick pat on the shoulder, but Jason just looked at Dean with a confused, suspicious look.

After more back up was sent, Dean and Jason went back to their squad and drove back to the department so they could get a start on their paper work. Dean took over driving and the ride back was mostly silent. Dean concentrated on the road while Jason in the passenger seat was once again in deep thought. Jason kept replaying the event of Dean stopping the rookie from chasing the man. He was soon reminded of a flashback from a year ago.

* * *

_Dean and Jason were driving around their district doing their last rounds of the night before they were done with their shift. They suddenly received a call of a burglary in progress at the local bank, and that back up would be there in about 10 minutes. _

_"Should we just wait for the back up?" Jason asked._

_"No. We can catch whoever is in there." Dean replied and instantly got out of the car and walked up towards the door where the window was busted in._

_Jason was skeptical on whether or not they should enter the building yet. He noticed Dean had been careless and reckless with his work lately. He was still upset about the whole Lisa fiasco, which Jason completely understood, but Dean had been getting more and more stupid with their work._

_Finally after realizing Dean was about to enter the building by himself, Jason quickly got out of the car, pulled out his gun, and the two officers scoped out the building looking for the burglar. It didn't take long before the officers saw the masked man quietly walking to another area of the building. _

_"Police officers! Freeze!" Dean yelled._

_The startled burglar suddenly opened fire on the officers and ran as he blindly shot behind him. Jason and Dean knelt down to avoid being hit by any of his bullets. Before Jason could do anything, Dean suddenly got up and ran after the burglar. The two officers didn't know that in the dark office area, there was another man waiting for the officers to make their mistake so he could shoot at them. Dean ran down the hall barely dodging the bullets. _

_Jason wanted to run after Dean to stop or help him, but the other man ran out and began to shoot at Jason. Before Jason was able to stop the man, he had already gone and ran after Dean. Jason instantly got up and ran after the man. _

_The man Dean was after was able to hide behind the dumpster and continue to fire at Dean. It wasn't long before the burglar was met with his partner and their get away car. The two men jumped in and they drove away. Dean stood up from where he was at and just stared at the car driving away. Jason soon met up with Dean in the back alley way._

_"Did they get away?" Jason asked trying to catch his breath._

_"Yeah... I sent the plates of the back up officers, they'll find them I'm sure." Dean mumbled disappointed at himself._

_"Are you hurt, Dean?" Jason asked as he and Dean both holstered their guns._

_"No, I'm fine." Dean replied. _

_"Good." Jason said with a smile._

_Before Dean knew it, he felt a sharp pain in his jaw and was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see a very angry Jason staring down at him with his hand in a fist._

_"Are you out of your mind!?" Jason yelled._

_"What the hell's wrong with you?" Dean complained as he stood up and rubbed his jaw._

_"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you Dean?! You don't just go running after a guy, especially AFTER he has already fired at us! You could have gotten yourself killed! You should have just waited for back up to come! But no! You couldn't even do that! It's like you want to die, Dean! Do you even care?" Jason yelled._

_Dean just looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about, but Dean and Jason both knew that Jason was right. After Lisa, Dean was depressed and didn't feel like he deserved to live, especially after the note Lisa left for him to read in his empty apartment. _

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean gripped back trying to seem lost._

_"You have a brother, Dean! Sam looks up to you! You're all he has! How do you think he'll be if I have to walk to his door or into his classroom to tell him that I failed at being your partner?! That he is truly the only Winchester left now! That his big brother, the person he looks up to the most, is dead!? Do you even care how Sam would be after that?!" Jason yelled._

_Dean could feel anger growing in his stomach. He could take any criticism, but when it came to his little brother, that's when things got serious. Dean balled his hand into a fist and landed a hard punch to Jason's face, knocking him on the ground._

_"Of course I care! I'd do anything for Sam! I'd die for him! Don't even talk to me about how Sam would be when I'm not there! I'll always be there for him!" Dean yelled with tears forming in his eyes._

_Jason stood up and got close to Dean's face looking him dead in the eyes. _

_"And what about me, Dean. Do you even care how I would be if you died. You're my partner, and if you die, it's because I failed you. You're like the brother I never had Dean. Both you and Sam are. If you get hurt, it's all on me." Jason said trying his hardest to hold back the tears he could feel himself choking on._

_Both men just stared at each other with tears slowly falling down their cheeks. Both were furious at each other, but also at themselves. Dean knew Jason was right, and that he had been reckless that night and Jason knew Dean was right. Dean wouldn't try his hardest not to leave Sam alone in the world. They continued to stare at each other breathing heavy and teary eyed._

_"Of course I care. You're like a brother to Sammy and I. I won't lose you either. You've never failed me once, and I know you won't ever fail me." Dean nearly whispered._

_The two men soon wrapped each other in a brotherly hug and quietly sobbed. After their venting session in the back alley, they left the scene, wrote their reports, and went to a diner and ate their very late dinner together, just enjoying each other being there, healthy and alive._

* * *

"Jason! You okay man?" Dean spoke up causing Jason to jump and come back to the present.

"Yeah... Just thinking." Jason replied quietly.

"... about?" Dean asked concerned about his partner.

"What stopped you from chasing the guy with the rookie?" Jason asked.

Dean instantly knew where he was going with the question. He didn't want to talk about it much, mainly because he didn't truly know the answer. Out of habit, he tried to brush off the question with his humor.

"I didn't really feel like you yelling at me or punching me again." he said with a dry chuckle.

"Very funny, Dean. seriously though, you're not as reckless anymore. The shootout we had yesterday with the man who escaped the psych ward, you took cover, and stuck with the group. A month ago, you would have taken unneccessary risks to get the guy down." Jason replied.

"I guess I'm just starting to get smarter with my work." Dean replied trying to think of an answer as quick as he could.

"You sure? Cause I have a theory on why." Jason started turning to look at Dean.

"Go on." Dean pressed, curious as to what Jason would say.

"Castiel... It's Castiel, isn't it?"

Dean just slightly nodded his head. He wasn't truly sure, but he couldn't had the fact that everyday he wanted to see Castiel. That in the shootout yesterday, he was about to run to a different area to try to take the guy down, but the thought of Castiel stopped him and made him want to stay in cover. He looked over to Jason who, to Dean's surprise, didn't have a cocky smirk on his face, but instead a genuine look of curiosity.

"I think so. I can't stop thinking about him. Every shift, I tell myself that I need to be careful, so I don't get hurt and risk not seeing him again." Dean replied as they pulled into the lot of the department. He put the car in park and turned off the engine.

"Wow, man. You really like him, don't you?" Jason asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. I think I might ask him to be my official boyfriend soon." Dean answered proudly. He looked to Jason who gave him a dramatic shocked look.

"Really? Mr. Dean I-will-never-date-again Winchester?" Jason laughed getting an elbow to the arm.

The two men finished their reports and were able to leave work a couple hours early. To their disbelief, the Chief told them to go home and get some rest since they had a non-stop week. Dean and Jason walked to their cars and left to go their separate ways for the first time in 4 days. After confirming boys night for Sunday, they left the department.

Dean got back home around midnight. He knew Castiel would be up, and decided to make up for the lack of contact and was about to text him. As he was getting ready to text him, he found himself longing to hear his voice. Instead of pressing the "send message" button he pressed the call button and listened to the other line ring a few times, before the voice he had been longing to hear finally answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Cas. Hope I didn't wake you." Dean replied with the up most sincerity in his voice.

_"Hello, Dean. I wasn't asleep. How was work." _Castiel replied. Dean could hear the joy in his voice and immediately relaxed. He had been nervous Castiel would be less accepting to talk to him since they hardly talked at all this week.

"It was long, but Monday my partner and I start mornings. How was your day? I've really missed talking to you." Dean replied as he laid on his bed with Boomer.

_"Normally, I'd say stressful, but I know my days don't compare with yours. One of my last hour students brought a stink bomb to class." _Castiel let out with a sigh.

"Haha! Sounds like that kid is awesome! Any more issues with that Merv guy, or what ever his name is." Dean asked.

_"Marv. And he just sort of watches me. Sends some uncomfortable vibes, other than that, no." _

"Still creepy. What's your plans for tomorrow?" Dean asked trying to change the subject to something better.

_"Nothing. Why?"_

"Do you want to get breakfast and hang out before dinner with Sam and Jess?"

_"That sounds great." _Castiel answer with an easily noticeable smile in his voice.

Quick, Dean hit the mute button on his phone so Castiel couldn't hear anything on Deans end. Dean literally hollered a loud 'Woo Hoo!" at the top of his voice he was so excited. Boomer got excited and howled to the ceiling. Unfortunately, the celebrated earned Dean a loud "Shut the hell up!" from his grumpy neighbor. After he calmed Boomer down he grabbed his phone, and replied.

"Awesome! Is 9 AM too early?"

_"Not at all." _Castiel replied pretending he didn't hear Dean's cheering. He automatically assumed Dean had meant to hit the mute button, but he didn't want to rain on his parade and let Dean know he forgot to actually hit the button.

"Great! I'll see you then. I better get to sleep though. Goodnight Cas."

_"Goodnight, Dean. Pleasant Dreams." _Castiel replied.

Dean had an idea on what to do for breakfast. He closed his eyes, and instantly fell into a deep sleep hoping for another night of good dreams.

* * *

**There we go. Like I said, it's nothing too big... just kinda a filler chapter. I'm trying to keep Dean's line of work mostly realistic, but still exciting... or nerve wracking... whichever seems to fit best.**

**Please, let me know what you all think and don't forget to review! I want to thank you all who have Followed, Reviewed, and Favorited my story! I really appreciated it. **

**I'm working on the next chapter now. I'll have it up soon. And it's Sammy's BIG night! Plus Dean's Big-but-not-as-big-as-Sammy's night! And there's gonna be a Surprise to end dinner with! :D So be ready all you SAM lovers! Ms. ****DecemberDove, ****I'm talk to you specifically! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Very Long Chapter!

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I know some of the chapters are kinda slow paced an uneventful, but I promise there's a reason for them. I basically use the filler chapters to show you how the main characters have changed from then to now and to get a feel of their personality and all. Thank you all for being so understanding. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sam's big big night and like I said last time... There's gonna be a little surprise at the end of their dinner. :)**

**Enjoy! **

**PS: This is going to be a really long chapter. If you don't like longer chapters, just PM me and I'll give you the Readers Digest version. :)**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Lawrence Kansas. The sun was bright and not a single cloud was in sight. The Impala had just been washed so the bright black shine of 'Baby' glistened through the town. The windows were rolled down and Smoke on the Water played loudly throughout the car. The day was perfect... until he arrived to pick up Castiel.

He pulled up to the street and noticed a large cloud of black smoke near the building. He immediately parked baby on the side of the street and sprinted as fast as he could to Castiel's apartment. The small apartment complex only had 12 rooms total. In other words, when something happened to one, it happened to all of them. As Dean arrived to the building, his eyes went wide in shock as flames engulfed the apartment. The fire department had trucks surrounding the area, police officers blocked off streets, and the people who had homes there were in a crowd outside.

Dean instantly ran to the crowd looking for Castiel. There was no sign of him.

"Cas?!" Dean yelled. "Cas where are you?!"

That was when Dean heard the worst words he could ever imagine. One of the women who had an apartment on the second floor screamed at one of the fire fighters that was standing near Dean.

"You have to hurry! His name is Castiel! He's trapped in his room! A large piece of wood blocked his door! He can't get out!" She panicked.

Dean soon was in a panic frenzy. He started to run to the building but firefighters stopped him in his tracks. He fought his way to get to Castiel and save him. Then suddenly there was a loud explosion, and then silence. Nothing but the crackle of fire was heard for the longest time. Dean just dropped to his knees, feeling completely empty. Castiel, the one person in the city who saved Dean from his own Hell, was gone.

With a loud gasp, Dean shot right out of bed startling Boomer and causing him to fall off. Sweat covered his body and Dean breathed heavy. He looked at his room, looked at Boomer, and looked outside.

_"It was just a dream?" _ Dean asked himself wiping the sweat from his forehead. He grabbed his phone to check the time and was thankful that he didn't over sleep, but upset that he woke up an hour before he had his alarm set for. Regardless of when he woke up, he managed to catch up on a bit of his sleep and even felt more or less refreshed even with his heart beating like a gerbil bouncing off a wall.

Dean crawled out of bed and did his usual morning routine. He showered quietly, slowly going over the dream he just had. He didn't understand why he had the dream. The nightmares had more or less gone away once he met Castiel. He sat under the shower head and let the water fall down his dormant body as he stood there in deep thought.

Dean had suffered from what his doctor called night terrors. They said that it was common for people who experience a traumatic event in their childhood. Dean being only 4 when he lost his mother, and 7 when he lost his father, the doctors said they would have been extremely shocked if Dean didn't have night terrors. For the rest of his childhood and teenage life, Dean would have night terrors of his mother and father every night. Once he turned 18, they had stopped and went away for a while. He and Sam thought they had gone away for good, but soon Dean started having other night terrors. He started to dream his biggest fears were happening. It started with Sam and their Uncle Bobby. Dean would have nightmares of losing both of them. Every dream, he would finally wake up to and after a little while of Sam calming him down, he would finally fall back asleep, usually having no more dreams till he woke up again. Once he met Castiel, the night terrors went away. He instead started to have good dreams, which he rarely ever had. To Dean, it was like Castiel was the key to stopping the night terrors.

Dean finally decided to come to the conclusion that the reason for the night mare he had was from lack of sleep and stress of work. He quickly brushed it off, finished his shower, and got ready to pick up Castiel, who he couldn't stand to be away from any longer. He quickly put on his jeans, dark brown shirt, and red and brown flannel shirt. He ran outside which unlike his dream, was dark and glooming and slightly raining. Dean just smiled, he knew he could use the dark and rainy day to his advantage. He quickly got into the impala and made the 10 minute drive to Castiel's apartment which he was thrilled to see was not in flames.

* * *

**Castiel**

Castiel woke up at 7:30 AM and glanced at his clock. He was slightly shocked that he had slept in that late. Anymore, he woke up at 6 AM right on the dot. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to open the blinds. He saw the dark clouds and rainy weather and instantly knew why he was so tired feeling. He looked at his jogging shoes and for the first time in a very long time, decided not to go running outside. Instead, he showered, dressed himself in his jeans, navy blue shirt and a light/dark blue flannel.

Castiel finished getting ready for his breakfast date with Dean. Of course, he thought it would be about 9 AM now, but turned to see that it was only 8:15 AM. He had 45 minutes to kill. Knowing it would be the longest 45 minutes of his life, he walked to the couch and grabbed a book he had been meaning to read. He sat on the couch, propped his legs, took a deep breath and started to feel comfortable with his book when his phone suddenly rang. He set his book down and grabbed his phone to see who was calling him. He looked at the contact name and slightly sighed when the name Gabriel flashed across the screen.

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel answered.

_"Cassy! You never told me how your date went!" _Gabriel replied in his usual chipper and up beat tone.

"It went well, Gabriel." Castiel answered knowing what questions were about to be bombed his way.

_"Fantastic! When do i get to meet him?" _Gabriel asked.

"Hopefully not anytime soon. You'll try to pull some prank on him." Castiel answered dryly and purely honestly.

_"Ouch... that hurts Cassy. Anyways, here's the reason I'm calling. I might have told the others back home about him." _Gabriel started in a high pitched innocent voice.

"Gabe..." Castiel gasped as his eyes went wide.

_"... and they plan to come down and visit." _Gabriel finished.

"When?" Castiel asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

_"Next weekend." _

Castiel was about to complain and protest when there was a sudden knock on the door. He quickly glanced at the clock and noticed it was about 5 minutes till 9 AM. Another knock came and Castiel put the phone back up to his ear.

_"What was that?" _Gabriel asked.

"Nothing. I have to go. We'll talk later about this." Castiel quickly replied and instantly ended the phone call and walked to the door.

He quickly made quick work of checking his breath real fast before he opened the door to see Dean who seemed to me happier than ever to see Castiel. The two just stared at each other for a few minutes smiling at each other. It never failed Castiel. Every time he would arrange to meet with Dean, he would even go over something to start a conversation with him, but the second he laid eyes on the green-eyed man, the words would fade from his mind and all he could do was stared. At least to Castiel's advantage, Dean was the exact same way. Finally, Dean spoke up.

"It sounded like you were on the phone. I hope I didn't interrupt."

"No, you're fine. You ready to go?" Castiel asked as he grabbed his keys and locked his door.

Both the men went down the stairs to the bottom floor of the apartment complex and walked their way to the impala. At first the ride was quiet. Both men were just happy to be with each other finally and both were still slightly trying to wake up. Finally, much to Castiel's surprise, he spoke up to break the silence.

"Is Sam nervous for tonight?"

"I'm sure he is... I think that's why he invited us." Dean chuckled.

"It's nice... to see how close you and him are." Castiel said with a smile.

"Aren't you close to your family?" Dean asked with a curious look on his face.

"Not really." Castiel replied as he just turned his head and looked out the window.

Dean saw how Castiel reacted to the questions. Any other person would have just dropped it, but Dean blames the cop in him for continuing on the subject. He just looked at Castiel with a confused and concerned look.

"Talk to me." Dean said in a gentle voice.

"I come from a big family. I really have 7 brothers and 9 sisters." Castiel began. He shockingly had a small chuckle when he saw Dean's eyes go wide in shock from the high numbers. He got back on track with his story, and continued to tell Dean about his family.

"We all were suppose to take over the family tradition and be priests, in my sisters case, nuns. Tensions began when I told my parents that I wanted to be a teacher instead. It wasn't long after that, that Michael, the eldest, told them that he wanted to become a doctor. Lucifer that same day told them that he wanted to be a carpenter. Gabriel a week later said he wanted to be a famous chef. And Anna, my youngest sister, said she wanted to be a nurse. After those couple of weeks, my parents and the rest of the family refused to talk to us. As my mother said, we were just people who lived in their house."

"That's horrible!" Dean manged to get out starting to feel horrible for making Castiel talk about it.

"Well, what finally did it was them eves dropping on the five of us talking. It was when I told my brothers and sister that I was gay. Right after I said that, my mother and father barged into the room and demanded that I leave. They said the rest of them could say, but that I had to leave then. They said they wouldn't allow a child of sin stay in their home. Michael stood up to them, saying that if I had to leave, then he would be coming with me. Anna, Gabriel and Lucifer stood up with him. Michael was 19 at the time. Lucifer was 17, Gabriel was 16, I was 15, and Anna was one day away from turning 15 as well. He found a way for all of us to make some money and live in our own place till we were all old enough to move into our own place."

Dean just stared at Castiel in sorrow. He thought that he and Sam had it rough when they were kids. And he was right, they did, but at least he and Sam lost their parents knowing they loved them more than anything, and it wasn't long before their own Uncle took custody of them. Dean couldn't think of anything worse than a kid, no matter what age, being told they need to leave their house just because they are their own person. He had come across so many 911 calls where that was the situation, and it never ended well, for anyone.

Castiel noticed that Dean looked upset and Castiel hated seeing him that way. Instantly, he brighten up the mood, because he knew that Sam didn't need his brother to be in a down mood on his big night. Castiel reached over and took Dean's hand and gently rubbed his thumb over Dean's hand.

"Hey, don't be upset. Much like you and Sam, the five of us are stronger people because of it. And I couldn't have asked for anyone other people to call my brothers and sister." he said with a smile.

Dean's frown slowly turned into a smile and he nodded his head and gently squeezed Castiel's hand in reassurance. After their moment, Castiel looked out the window briefly and noticed they were stopped in a parking lot. He looked over to Dean, confused to not see a restaurant.

"Are we there?" Castiel asked.

"Yup! Welcome to my place." Dean said with a proud smile.

"Your place?" Castiel asked staring at the tall building.

"Well, not that whole thing, just a small part of it, but yeah! I figured I could just make us breakfast instead of someone else doing it. Come on!" Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and took him to Dean's floor and to his apartment.

"Oh, are you scared or allergic to dogs?" Dean quickly asked as a precaution.

"No, why?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I have a dog. He's a bit big, but I promise you, he doesn't bite, just licks you to death." Dean replied. He opened the door and allowed Castiel into his apartment.

Dean's apartment was much bigger than Castiel's, which he was instantly envious of. Dean's apartment was on the 5th of 7 floors. It was large though, and spacious. When you walk through the door, a beautiful, marble counter top kitchen was immediately on the right. There was a small hallway that lead to the bathroom on one side and what Castiel assumed was Dean's bedroom on the other. Across from the kitchen was the living room. A large leather couch was leaned against the wall which faced the flat screen TV that Dean owned and a coffee table sat in between them. And next to those, was a sliding glass window. Outside was a small patio that faced the city. Castiel could only use his imagination what it must look like on a clear night from the patio. Part of him hoped that someday he might get to see that view.

Castiel walked with Dean into the kitchen where Boomer sat patiently waiting for Dean to give him a treat. Castiel knelt down and began to pet him and looked back up to Dean with a smile.

"This place is amazing." Castiel said as he stood up giggling at the whimpering dog.

"Thanks. It's not much, but it's home. Please, sit." Dean offered as he pulled out a chair for Castiel to relax in.

Castiel debated on whether or not to sit. He found everything so amazing. The only person who had ever made him breakfast before was his sister, Anna. Castiel only had one other boyfriend before Dean and the man never made him breakfast. The entire moment was perfect in Castiel's eyes. In the end, he knew he would feel bad if he just sat back and watched Dean make them breakfast.

"I can't do that. Can I help though, please?" Castiel asked looked up to Dean with soft blue eyes.

"If you insist, but you really don't have to." Dean reassured.

"I want to help. What are we making?" Castiel asked as he walked further into the kitchen and wrapped an apron around him.

Dean just smiled at the man. The two shared another moment, admiring each other and the feelings they got from one another. The two men took their time making eggs, bacon, and toast. Dean was impressed with some of the spices he put on their eggs and bacon. He had no idea he could cook so well. Dean even asked Castiel how he learned so many tricks to make everything taste wonderful and wasn't surprised when the answer was that Castiel and his brother Gabriel spent a lot of time together, which mostly meant Castiel was the test dummy who tried all of Gabriel's new recipes.

"Wait, how long were you in the hospital?" Dean asked as the two ate their breakfast.

"Three weeks. We had no idea that I was allergic to paprika." Castiel answered as he finished his food.

The two enjoyed their breakfast, which was the first real one Castiel had had in a long time. They cleaned up their plates and silverware and Dean lead Castiel to the living room on the couch. The sky was darker that it had been that morning and it looked like it was nearly night time. Dean sat down on the couch pulling Castiel's hand with him making the man sit on the couch right next to him.

Before either of them noticed, both men were lying on the couch holding each other, just quietly, listening to the rain fall outside. Dean laid on his back with a small pillow laying underneath his head, while Castiel was lying next to Dean resting his head on Dean's chest. Castiel had his arm resting over Dean's stomach, allowing his hand to rest next to his head. Rest assured, Castiel thought to himself, that anyone who was crazy enough to ruin the moment, wouldn't live to see the next day. Dean just held Castiel close to him, happier than ever that his dream was just a dream. This moment for Dean was his first sign that he was starting to fall for Castiel, and Dean knew it. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if Castiel wasn't with him. Now his only worry was if Castiel felt the same way.

"This rain sucks." Dean whispered.

"I know, I couldn't even bring myself to run this morning." Castiel mumbled as he snuggled into Dean a bit more.

"Run?" Dean asked frowning his eyebrows in confusion.

"I like to jog in the mornings." Castiel stated. Dean only replied with a slight "oh" which confused Castiel.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing... Just... be careful. This new gang that's in town is bad news." Dean explained as he rubbed his hand over the top of Castiel's arm and shoulder.

"Oh, right. The Demons." Castiel said as he relaxed to Dean's touch.

"I swear they're pros. We even have a picture of the leader of the gang, and we still can't find him." Dean stated trying to not let his mind wander to work.

"Wait, how did you guys get the picture?" Castiel asked turning his head up to Dean's.

"The gang started out in Los Angeles. He mailed the picture in himself to the LAPD. When they found out that they move from place to place, they emailed the information and picture to all of the police departments in the US." Dean explained realizing he failed at letting his mind not wonder to work.

"That's creepy." Castiel said slightly shivering to the idea. To his dismay, that's when his curiosity got the best of him. "Can I see the picture, I mean... are you allowed to show me?"

Dean nodded his hand and reached for his phone and opened up his email account. He opened the email and showed Castiel the picture he received of the man who led the gang. The picture was of a man, with shaggy, curly, sandy blonde hair. He had a scruffy beard that was the same color. The thing that scared Castiel the most however, was his eyes. The picture showed the man wearing contacts that made his eyes a nasty shade of yellow. Finally Castiel noticed a familiar name under the picture.

"Azazel?" Castiel asked in a more I-don't-believe-it tone rather than curiosity tone.

"Do you know him?" Dean asked as he shot Castiel a serious look.

"I don't know this guy. The name Azazel I recognize. It's the name of a Demon. He's known as the Yellow-Eyed Demon." Castiel informed.

"That explains the contacts then. This guy is seriously messed up." Dean stated getting an agreement from Castiel.

The remainder of the time, the two men just laid there in each others arms, quietly asking questions and learning more about each other. It wasn't long before 5:30 PM came along and they both knew they needed to get ready for their dinner with Sam and Jessica. Much to Dean's displeasure, Sam made reservations at a five star Italian restaurant. Which meant Dean had to wear his tuxedo that he never wanted to wear... ever! After Castiel promised about 4 times that he wouldn't laugh, judge, or take a sudden picture, Dean finally came out of the bedroom dressed in his tux that he wore only one other time for a ceremony for work.

"Wow." Castiel gasped as he was breath taken from the site.

"I look stupid... I know." Dean pouted.

"No! You look... wow... Don't take this too much to heart, but you look hot, Dean." Castiel finally said as he continued to look Dean up and down. Dean just gave a proud smile to Castiel and the two finally drove back to Castiel's so he could change and they could drive to the restaurant for Sammy's big night.

When they arrived to Castiel's apartment, Dean noticed something wasn't right. Castiel started to put his house key into the door when Dean suddenly stopped him and quietly pointed to the door. The door wasn't shut all the way, and it was clearly unlocked.

"I thought you locked the door." Dean whispered to Cas.

"I did." Castiel said as a terrified look crawled on his face and slowly stepped back.

Dean pulled out his off duty gun that he always has with him and quietly walked into the home. After a few minutes, Dean came back out saying there was nobody in there. Castiel nodded his head, trusting the other completely and cautiously walked inside.

"You sure you locked it?" Dean asked again.

"Maybe my brother came in and forgot to lock it." Castiel suggested mostly to reassure himself. Dean just nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist.

"I know this may be dumb, but will you come in my room with me..." Castiel requested looking at the floor feeling embarrassed for seeming like a scared child. Dean just gave him a small hug and nodded his head. In short work, Castiel was instantly changed into his tuxedo and the two men drove to the restaurant to have dinner with Sam and Jessica.

* * *

**Dinner**

Sam, Dean and Castiel all looked their best in the tuxedos. Jessica stunned the whole restaurant with her black dress, high heels, and perfectly made blonde hair. The four of them exchanged their hugs and handshakes at the door and were instantly sat at their table. The four of them were enjoying their time together just talking about their day and their week in general.

"You know, I feel like the odd ball here." Dean stated out of the blue.

"Dean?" Sam asked confused just as everyone else from the statement.

"Well, you all work at the school and here I am working at the PD." Dean joked earning a few giggles out of everyone at the table.

"Dean, you're such a dork." Jessica joked sharing a giggle with Dean.

"Sam this place is amazing." Castiel stated looking at Sam with a bright smile.

"Thank you." Sam replied feeling proud of himself. That was something the Winchester brothers had in common.

The food came out not too long after they ordered. Sam and Jessica looked at their food and instantly dug into the mouth-watering Italian. Castiel was mostly impressed with the artwork and creativity that arrived on his plate. Dean, well... Dean was in hell. The portion size was barely enough to feed a baby in his opinion. He just stared at his plate and hoped that the kitchen just forgot to put something on his plate. Castiel noticed the horrible crisis Dean was in and leaned over to him.

"I know a place that serves burgers 24 hours." Castiel whispered earning a big smile from Dean.

"You are my hero." He said and he scarfed his food down with just a couple of swallows.

It wasn't long before the four of them finished their food. Sam instantly ordered a bottle of champagne and poured everyone a glass. He then stood up and Dean and Castiel knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Before we drink too much, I just want to say something..." Sam started. Dean was trying to act like he didn't know what was going on, but just as Sam suspected, he started to grin like a little boy trying to keep a secret. Castiel knew though, that if it were him in Dean's position, he'd probably be the same way.

"Jess, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. Meeting you was one of the best things to have ever happened to me. I'd do anything for you. I love you so much and I want to live the rest of my life with you. So, Jessica..." Sam pulled the ring out of his pocket, and knelt down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Jessica just stared at the ring, then back at Sam. She then looked at Dean and Castiel who sat there with big smiles on their faces. All three men were anxiously waiting for her answer. Jess finally turned towards Sam and a big smile crawled on her face.

"Yes!"

The whole restaurant started to applause and cheer for the couple. Dean jumped out of his seat in celebration and ran over to his little brother lifting him up in the air in celebration. Castiel jumped up and hugged Jess looking at the ring Sam had just given her. Dean suddenly gave Jessica a big hug allowing Castiel to give Sam a handshake and congratulate him. The four of them finally sat down and they all grabbed their glass of champagne, except for Jess.

"Hold on, before we toast, I have something to give to you guys. Yes... you too Castiel." she said as he reached into her purse pulling out 3 small gifts that were wrapped in wrapping paper. She told Castiel to open his first. He opened up his present revealing a book that he had been wanting to read for the longest time. His eyes went wide as he looked at Jessica with a huge smile and thanked her.

She then looked at Sam and Dean who both looked the way little kids on Christmas morning look. Both men tore open their gifts and looked at their gifts for a moment to process what they were. Dean had a coffee mug, which confused him more than anything since he rarely drank coffee. He looked at Sam to see what he had received.

"What did you get Sammy?" He asked. Sam didn't answer. Instead Sam stared at his gift with eyes wide in shock. Finally after no answer, Dean looked over at Sam's gift to see a small yellow bib as his present. It took a few seconds, but then Dean realized what the gift was. He instantly examined his coffee mug and read the writing on it.

"_Worlds Best Uncle_" was written across the coffee mug. At the same time, the brothers turned their gaze towards Jessica who looked at them with a wide smile.

"You're..." Sam started still in shock.

"Yeah!" Jessica answered.

"Sammy, you're gonna be... a..." Dean started slowing getting a huge smile on his face.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed getting a huge smile on his face as well.

"And I'm gonna be a..." Dean began again looking back at Jess.

"An Uncle!" she cheered.

More hugs and cheers were exchanged and a toast, one with water, was given. The rest of the dinner was peaceful and no matter what bad was going on in their lives or line of work, the night cancelled it all out.

* * *

Dean and Castiel pulled into the parking lot of Castiel's apartment complex. After they had dinner with Sam and Jess, the two men stopped by a drive through to get themselves a cheeseburger to make up for the dinner that was entirely too small. The two men stood next to the impala in the rainy night. Getting wet wasn't idea to either man, but at the same time, they both thought the other was unbelievably good looking in the rain. Castiel was still fully dressed in his tux while Dean had already undone his bow tie and unbutton the top few buttons on his shirt.

"Tonight was great! I'm so happy for Sam and Jessica." Castiel said looking up into Dean's eyes.

"So am I. He'll be a great husband and dad. My baby brother is growing up." Dean replied with a proud smile.

Castiel just giggled at the statement with Dean. At some point during their shared laugh, the two ended up holding onto each others hands and suddenly the laughing stopped. The two stared into each others eyes completely breath taken on the connection they were feeling from one another. Dean knew, that was his second sign, that his feelings for Castiel were true.

"Hey, Cas."

"Yes?" Castiel replied in nearly a whisper.

"I was going to do this at dinner, but I didn't want to stand up Sam. Will you be my boyfriend?" Dean asked as he pulled off his necklace that he always wore that he had gotten as a gift from his brother.

Castiel was surprised by the question. Something he had been dreaming about for so many nights is finally happening. Castiel felt a big smile forming on his face and instantly nodded his head trying his hardest not to scream in cheer.

"Yes!"

Dean instantly put the necklaces on Castiel trying his hardest to not start jumping up and down himself. Instantly he reached in cupping Castiel's face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Did they both think kissing in the rain was a bit cliché, of course, but they didn't care. There was only one couple in the world who was happier than they were, and that was Sam and Jess. They continued to kiss passionately in the rain completely melting into each others kiss.

The two finally separated their lips and slowly opened their eyes, taking in the complete bliss they were in just seeing each other just inches away from one another. Though neither of them really wanted to, Dean walked Castiel to his door to say their goodnights and go their separate ways. Dean leaned in to give Castiel one more kiss before leaving. Dean started to turn around before he remembered about tomorrow night.

"Hey, tomorrow is guys night. We're all gonna watch the game. Would you like you come?" Dean asked. Castiel just smiled and nodded his head.

"I'd like that. I have papers I need to grade in the morning, but after that I'm free." He said with a smile. Dean smiled and the two agreed on a time for Dean to pick Castiel up tomorrow night. With one more kiss, the two men finally said their goodnights and went their separate ways.

Castiel went inside his apartment and smiled looking at the necklace with the small, antique pendant on it. He remembered Dean talking about how it mean's a lot to him, so for Dean to trust Castiel with it meant so much to the blue-eyed man. Tired from the eventful day, Castiel instantly put on his pajamas and laid down on his bed. Before he had anytime to relax, his phone started to ring. Without even seeing who it was calling him, he clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" he answered still in complete bliss staring at the necklace.

_"Cassy! It's official, the family is coming down next week on Sunday."_ Gabriel answered on the other line.

"Okay, Thanks for the heads up." Castiel calmly said.

_"No problemo, Castiel-o." Gabriel sang._

"Oh, hey, next time you come over here, make sure you lock the door. It was unlocked when I came home today." Castiel said in a slightly scolding tone.

_"Castiel... I was never at your house." Gabriel replied in a serious tone._

Castiel was about to protest and tell Gabriel how he knew it was him when he noticed something wrong. He looked over at the small chair that was across the room and noticed that his ginormous bear that Dean won him on their first date was thrown on the floor, and his favorite blue shirt and a picture of him and his family were gone. He stared at the messed with area with pure terror filling his gut. He was in a state of shock for a few minutes just staring at the area.

_"CASTIEL!" Gabriel yelled in the phone._

"Gabriel! Can you come over?" Castiel finally asked trying to hid his fear in him.

_"What? What's going on?" he asked starting to get worried._

Castiel knew he could easily have called Dean to come over, but in his own strange way, he didn't want to show Dean how much of a sissy he can be. He wanted Dean to think of him a strong, fearless person, like how Dean himself was. He again asked Gabriel to drive over to Castiel's apartment and promised Gabriel he would explain everything to him once he arrived. With in 10 minutes, Gabriel had pulled into the parking lot and stayed the night with Castiel, being told everything that was not right.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Dean put the necklace on Castiel and pulled him into a deep kiss. A few cars away and hidden in the darkness, a man was holding onto a picture of Castiel with his brothers and sister with one hand, and a blue t-shirt in another. Marv watched Dean and Castiel kiss in the rain. His eyes turned dark as he filled with anger towards Dean, wanting nothing more than for him to go away.

"You will be mine, Castiel. Just lose the pig. He doesn't deserve you. I deserve you. You belong with me." the man just mumbled to himself as he continued to watch Dean and Castiel be together. He put his lock pick away in his pocket and held Castiel's shirt up to his face, breathing in the scent of Castiel from the shirt.

He took a deep breath and exhaled forming an evil smirk on his face looking intensely at Castiel and Dean.

"You don't want to be with me. I'll make you be with me." he darkly said as he faded into the darkness where nobody could see him.

* * *

**Okay... So a very very very long chapter. I promise the remaining chapters won't be as long. I wasn't expecting it to be this long. I really hope regardless of the length you still thought it was a good chapter. I kinda feel like some of my creativity is kind of fading, but I promise I'll do my best to keep things interesting. Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! :)**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! It makes me happy to see I have fans! **

**I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. In the mean time, stay awesome! And don't forget, if you think of something that you'd like to see in the story, let me know and I'll try to put it in there! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all lovely readers! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. You all really are confidence boosters! You all make it to where I want to continue to write. So again, thank you all so much! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Also, I was messaged (jokingly) that I should warn you when there's Marv in the chapter, so... WARNING: MARV IN THE CHAPTER... briefly. :)**

* * *

Castiel woke up with a slight pain in his neck. He blinked his eyes a few times and noticed he was on the couch with the bear that Dean had won him their first date. He put the bear on the ground and slowly leaned up to see a note on the table. As Castiel stood up he stretched popping his back a few times and walked over to the table and picked up the note that was left for him by Gabriel.

_Castielo, I had to leave for work. Don't worry, I locked the door when I left. Oh, and I also took a picture of you cuddling with that ginormous bear. Have a great day!_

_Love, Gabriel._

Castiel let out a heavy sigh and tossed the paper to the side. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to the hallway that lead to his bathroom and bedroom. He then remembered the reason Gabriel had stayed the night. The imagination of how events would go down if he walked into his bedroom and there was suddenly an intruder there terrified him and almost made him not want to leave his spot. He looked at the bear and instantly thought of Dean. With a nervous but determined look, he slowly walked down the hallway and into his bedroom.

He slowly opened his door to see another gloomy day that made his room dark even with the curtains open. He took a deep breath and walked into his room and quickly gathers some clothes to get ready. He turned to the bathroom and did the same thing, quickly taking his shower and with in minutes he was instantly dressed in his clothes. After nearly half an hour without having anyone jump out on him, he thought to himself.

_"You're being ridiculous Castiel. There is nobody in here. You're just being paranoid."_ he thought to himself.

With a sigh of mild relief, he walked back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He grabbed his toothpaste and groaned in protest as he noticed that he was completely out of toothpaste. He quickly gurgled mouthwash, and grabbed his wallet to go to the near by store to grab some toothpaste. He closed the door behind him and doubled checked the door to make sure he locked it.

The walk to the store wasn't too long. It only took him about 10 minutes to walk to the store from his apartment. The walk was quiet. There weren't many people on the streets, and the clouds were dark and stormy looking. He could feel random drops of rain from time to time, but it hadn't started to rain or sprinkle yet. He quickly went inside the store and found the toothpaste that he always bought and started to leave the store. He decided that it was be quicker to cut through an small lot and back street to get to his house. However if he would have known what would lie ahead of him that route, he would have taken the long way. A voice called his name, and with much reluctance, he turned around.

"Castiel! Fancy meeting your here!" Marv hollered instantly moving up into Castiel's personal space.

"Hello Marv." Castiel said feeling more uncomfortable than he did in his own home.

"So who was that guy you were all over on Monday?" Marv asked cornering Castiel again.

"Marv... You're making me uncomfortable." Castiel said as he tried to walk his way around the man.

"I like you Castiel." Marv started finally pinning Castiel against the wall just inches from his face.

"I don't!" Castiel whimpered as he tried to push the bigger, taller, and small man away from him.

"Lose that guy, Castiel." Marv darkly said as he moved in closer to Castiel stopping just inches away from his face. "He wouldn't even stay with you when you're apartment was broken into."

Castiel continued to try to fight his way out of Marv's grasp. Finally getting irritated he raised his voice just slightly hoping the suddenly anger would startle Marv enough to let him go.

"I didn't ask him to..." Castiel started when he finally realized what Marv had just said to him. "Wait... How did you know about my apartment getting broken into?" Castiel said slowly getting more scared and uncomfortable with Marv.

The man was about to think of a quick lie to tell Castiel when he suddenly looked over to his side. His face went to a blank emotion, but his eyes went wide in what Castiel considered fear. Finally feeling Marv loosen his grip, Castiel turned his gaze to see where Marv was looking. Down the alleyway that was near them were two men that stood at the end of the alley staring at Marv and Castiel. Castiel instantly noticed the pentagram tattoo on their arm and the contacts the two men work that made their eyes appear completely black. Marv and Castiel stood still for only a few seconds. Before Castiel knew it, Marv instantly ran away around another building and was instantly gone. Castiel turned his gaze back to the two gang members who turned their heads to Castiel again.

The three of them stared down each other for what felt like minutes to Castiel. Suddenly, the two men had a pure evil smirk grown on their face and they started to walk towards Castiel. Instantly in fear for his life, Castiel turned around and made a dead sprint hoping the two men wouldn't be able to catch up. Castiel quickly looked over his shoulder as he ran and noticed that not too far behind him, the two gang members were sprinting after him. For nearly 4 minutes, Castiel sprinted as hard and as fast as he could. He could see his apartment complex just in the distance. He hoped that maybe if he ran to his home, that they might stop. He was getting close when he suddenly saw Dean just pulling up into the parking lot and get out of his car.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled as he ran straight towards his boyfriend.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dean asked confused to see Castiel in such a state of panick.

"Run, they're after me!" Castiel yelled arriving to Dean trying to pull his arm to run away.

"Who?!" Dean nearly yelled trying to calm down Castiel and figure out what was going on.

"Demons!" Castiel yelled in a terrified and panicked voice.

Dean instantly turned to where Castiel had been running from. He instantly saw two gang members standing at the corner across the street from them, breathing heavy and glaring at the two men. Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at the gang members. Once the two gang members saw the gun, they instantly ran away. Dean quickly put his gun away and turned towards Castiel.

"Get inside, now!" Dean ordered as he and Castiel ran up the stairs to Castiel's floor and went inside his apartment instantly locking to door.

Dean walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window the showed the side street to see if there were any other gang members. After confirming that there weren't any other men after Castiel, he closed the blind and turned around to where Castiel stood, breathing heavy and shaking fiercely.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked placing his hands on Castiel's shoulders.

"Just scared." Castiel breathed out as he continued to try and catch his breath.

"It's okay. Just sit down and try to relax. I'll get you some water." Dean instructed as he walked over to Castiel's kitchen and poured him a small glass of water.

Castiel sat down as he was told trying his best to calm down. He then was thankful that he almost religiously ran at least a mile every morning, other words, he could only imagine what those two men would have done if they had caught him. Dean quickly walked back to Castiel and handed him the water as he sat down next to the frightened man.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" Castiel asked trying to get his mind off of everything.

"You left your book in my car. And you also sent me a text earlier this morning to come over at 11." Dean replied looking at Castiel confused.

"I did?" Castiel asked tilting his head in confusion.

Dean quickly admiring how adorable Castiel looked tilting his head, took out his phone to show Castiel the text message he received from Castiel's phone.

"That wasn't me. Gabriel must have done it." Castiel said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why? Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked in a calm voice trying to comfort Castiel as much as possible.

Castiel let out a heavy sigh, hoping Dean wouldn't get mad at him for not telling him sooner.

"Gabriel didn't come yesterday when we found the door unlocked. Later after you left, I found the bear thrown on the floor and a shirt and picture of mine was missing. I asked Gabriel to come over to stay the night last night." Castiel explained looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you just call me?" Dean asked rubbing soothing circles on Castiel's back.

"I didn't want you to think of me as a weak and pathetic scared person." Castiel admitted feeling ashamed of himself.

Dean just cupped Castiel's face and lifted his head up so their eyes met.

"I don't think of you that way, Cas. And I promise, I never will! And for the record, you should be scared. Someone broke into your home, which means if they did it once, what's to stop them from doing it again." Dean explained unintentionally scared Castiel slightly more.

"Please, will you stay?" Castiel asked looking at Dean with pleading eyes.

"You know I will." Dean replied with a smile kissing Castiel's forehead.

The two men sat on the couch with Dean holding Castiel in his arms till he stopped shaking. After a while, Castiel leaned up feeling more calm and relaxed and stood up and turned to face Dean.

"I have some papers to grade, is there anything I can get you?" Castiel asked as he grabbed the stack of papers and plopped them on the table in front of the couch.

Dean just smiled and shook his head. He got out his phone and played a few games on it while Castiel did his weekend work. After a little while of playing games, Dean put down his phone and began to read one of Castiel's books. A little over an hour passed and Castiel was just about done with grading his papers. Dean noticed he was done, and cleared his throat to speak.

"Hey, if you'd like, I can stay here with you for a couple of nights." Dean suggested as he put the book back on the table in front of him.

Castiel had just put his stack of papers in his his briefcase when Dean offered the suggestion. Castiel wanted nothing more than for Dean to stay a few night with him. Not only for the secured feeling, but also who wouldn't want Dean Winchester to stay with them for a few nights? He turned around to face Dean who still sat on the couch.

"You're okay with that?" Castiel asked making sure to hide his excitement.

"Only if you are." Dean replied as he patted a spot on the sofa next to him for Castiel to sit. Castiel walked over and sat down next to Dean slightly turned towards the man.

"What about your dog?" Castiel asked explaining how his landlord wouldn't allow him to have a dog stay there.

"Jason can keep him for a few days. He always tries to steal him anyways." Dean slightly joked.

Castiel felt so grateful to have Dean care about him so much. He finally leaned back on the couch and relaxed with a relieved smile.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Dean replied pulling wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes. His green eyes looked deeply into his and the two stayed that way for what felt like eternity. Castiel slowly tilted his head and leaned up closer to Dean's face. He slowly closed his eyes and locked his lips with Dean's. They kissed slowly and gentle, melting into the kiss with each second that passed. Their kiss slowly became more heated as Castiel swung his leg over Dean's and straddled his lap making it to where he could kiss Dean more deeply and intense. Dean swiped his tongue over Castiel's bottom lip and instantly their tongues fought for dominance as they kissed. Dean's hands laid on Castiel's waist pulling him in closer to his body while Castiel's hands ran through Dean's soft hair.

Before long, Dean slowly ran his hand under Castiel's shirt trying not to push his limits. Castiel lifted his arms up and Dean took that as his invitation to remove Castiel's shirt. He tossed the shirt on the floor next to them and looked back to Castiel who had complete lust in his eyes. Dean grasped Castiel's body and leaned him down on the couch to where Dean laid on top of him. With little to no work, Castiel nearly ripped Dean's shirt off letting it fall from his hand to the floor next to them. After Dean's shirt was removed, he leaned down to kiss Castiel passionately letting the warm bare skin of their chest touch each other. Dean then carefully rubbed his groin against Castiel's making him groan in their kiss. Dean continued to grind their hips together, which he enjoyed to see was making Castiel go crazy.

Dean stared to kiss down Castiel's chest and stomach and move closer to his groin, when suddenly the two men heard the door knob being rattled. Instantly, the two men snapped out of their lust state and head snapped to the door. Dean looked at Castiel with an expression that asked him if he was expecting anyone. Castiel shook his head and Dean stood up taking his gun which was holstered on the table, and prepared to rip it out. Before either men were prepared, the door swung open and the figured walked through the door and froze at the site of Dean and Castiel shirtless.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked as he stared confused at his brother.

"Uhm, why is there a semi-naked man here?" Gabriel asked as he stared between the two men trying to ignore the obvious boner the two had.

"This is Dean, my boyfriend." Castiel explained as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Oh!" Gabriel replied as he set a box of what smelled like cheeseburgers on the table and walked over to Dean and Castiel.

"You must be the one that owns the restaurant down the block." Dean said with a smile as he held his hand out to shake hands.

"That's me!" Gabriel exclaimed as he shook Dean's hand. "How was your burger?" he asked.

"It was excellent. Send my thanks to the chef." Dean replied as he pulled on his shirt.

"You're welcome." Gabriel smirked as he walked over and opened the box of food.

"You made it?" Dean asked as he was drawn to the smell of the food.

"He does all the cooking there." Castiel replied as he examined the food Gabriel had just brought.

"Well, I stopped by to give ya some food. If I would have known that you were going to have company, I would have brought more." Gabriel explained as he grabbed his key and walked towards the door.

"It's okay." Dean quickly reassured trying not to stare at the burger.

"Well, I have to get back to the restaurant, it was nice to meet you Dean." Gabriel said as he leaned in to whisper to Castiel. "And don't forget about next week Casanova. They want to meet him."

Castiel just nodded his head as he held the door open for Gabriel and shut and locked it after he left. Dean had walked near the window when he noticed something strange. He motioned for Castiel to walk over and look out the window. Castiel did so and cringed when he saw what Dean was pointing out.

"Isn't that the school janitor?" Dean asked.

Marv stood out in the street looking at the window to Castiel's apartment. Once Castiel was seen at the window, Marv just wiggled his fingers waving at the teacher.

"Marv. I think the stalking has gotten worse." Castiel groaned as he quickly walked away.

"Well, he knows were you live, I'd say that's bad." Dean replied as he closed the blind and walked away.

"I honestly think he did it, Dean." Castiel said as he pointed to the bear and his room.

"Broke into your house? Why do you think it was him?" Dean asked.

"I ran into him today before those gang members showed up. He knew my apartment had been broken into."

"Hmm. Do you know his last name? I can run a background check, see if he has a history of stalking." Dean suggested.

Castiel shook his head slighty downed that he couldn't have helped Dean with that. Dean reassured him saying he would be safe as long as he was around. After the two exchanged a hug, Dean happened to noticed a piano in the spare room.

"You play the piano?" Dean asked as he walked towards the instrument.

"Yeah, since I was 9. Do you play?" Castiel asked as he sat down at the bench of the piano next to Dean.

"I play guitar and sing a little. You should play a little something." Dean suggested playfully nudging Castiel.

"Only if you sing." Castiel replied with a smirk.

"Deal!" Dean agreed.

Castiel positioned his hands and played a small warm up tune that Dean found absolutely amazing. Castiel finished his warm up tune and looked over to Dean who sat next to him completely flabbergasted.

"So, what piano based songs do you know?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not sure, what all can you play?" Dean asked in return.

Castiel thought about it for a while. He then remembered the first full song that he was taught.

"This is the first song I learned. It's a bit of a downer, but I like the piano melody that is played." Castiel replied as he positioned his hands and began to play the slow tune.

Dean soon recognized the melody as the song Mad World. He slightly smirked at Castiel and prepared himself to start the first verse.

_"All around me are familiar faces. Worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses. No expression, no expression..." _

Dean sang the best he could as Castiel continued to play the song with all his heart in the song. The end of the song came and the two men just sat in silence for a few seconds. They turned to each other with a slight smile.

"You have a really good voice." Castiel said.

"Not as good as your playing skills. I'm pretty sure your Mozart good."

"I wouldn't say I'm that good. You really do have a great voice, you should sing at your brothers wedding!" Castiel suggested.

"I don't know. We'll see." Dean replied looking to the floor.

"If you insist. Oh, we should probably get going soon. It's nearly 5 PM." Castiel said as he started to get up from the bench.

Dean looked at his watch to see the same thing and got up himself. The two left soon after they both double checked to see the door was locked. They left the apartment happy not to see any gang members or Marv around. They made the drive to Dean's apartment and arrived there within minutes. They pulled into the parking lot and immediately saw Jason and Sam waiting in the parking lot for him.

"What took?" Sam asked as the four men walked into the building.

"Traffic was slow." Dean replied as he pushed the button for the elevator to take them to his floor.

"Must have been. And who is this?" Jason asked with welcoming smile.

"Castiel Novak." Castiel replied holding out his hand.

"Ah, this is the person making my partner a normal human being. You didn't come fast enough. Jason Edwards, I'm Dean's partner at work." he joked as he shook Castiel's hand.

Castiel ducked his head slightly hoping to hide his laughs as Dean playfully punched Jason's arm. Laughs were shared the rest of the elevator ride up to the floor of Dean's apartment. Dean unlocked the door to his apartment and the men were instantly greeted by Boomer. The four of them instantly went to the living room area as Dean set up the TV to the right station and Sam, Jason and Castiel continued to talk. Shortly of them arriving, Jack and Gary knocked on the door with the beer and food.

"We got the beer!" Gary cheered as the walked in and put the cooler on top of the counter in Dean's kitchen.

"When don't you?" Dean joked as he shut the door behind the two men.

Jack and Gary walked over to the family room after setting the food and beer down. It didn't take them long before they noticed the new face in the room.

"And who've we got here?" Jack asked.

"This is Cas, my boyfriend." Dean replied as he walked over next to Castiel who stood up to shake his hand with Jack and Gary.

"Jack, nice to finally meet you." he replied with a smile.

"Gary... wanna beer?" Gary replied with a bright smile.

Trying to hold in his chuckles, Castiel nodded and Gary instantly grabbed everyone a beer from the cooler and tossed them to everyone. The group continued to mingle before the game started while Dean quickly motioned for Jason to follow him to the kitchen.

"Hey, I need you to take Booms for a few days." Dean said in a quiet tone while the two put some food on their plate.

"Why? Everything okay?" Jason asked with a confused look.

"Cas' apartment was broken into. He's kinda freaked out so I'm going to stay there with him for a few nights, just to make sure everything is alright." Dean replied.

"Okay, just don't be late to work. Oh, and don't forget to wear protection." Jason replied with a playful wink.

"Whatever!" Dean replied rolling his eyes and the two men walked back over with the rest of the group.

Dean sat down next to Castiel and the six of were ready for the game to start when the power suddenly shut off. The 6 of them sat in silence for a few moments hoping that maybe it was just a power surge from the stormy weather. After a few minutes, the power didn't come back on, so Dean grabbed his flashlight that was on the table next to him, and went down to the lobby to see what was going on. The other five continued to talk to each other as they waited for Dean to get back. Sam went to Dean's room to get the emergency flashlights. Jason found Dean's candles stache and Gary, the only one who smoked, used his lighter to light up the candles.

Dean soon arrived and told everyone that the storm somehow shut down the power and they didn't know when the power would be back on. They stood there for a few minutes unsure of what to do. Jack sat down where he was standing and started a conversation with Castiel and soon all 6 men were just sitting and talking to each other, which Dean found that he really enjoyed. He was very happy that his other friends seemed to warm up to Castiel so fast.

"So, Castiel, how did you and Dean meet?" Jack asked as the six men sat in the very lightly lit room.

"We met at the bank a couple of weeks ago." Castiel simply said not wanting to go into the whole robbery story.

"Dean saved him from that robbery that happened." Jason chirped as he gave Dean a loud pat on the back.

"Wait, that was you? Oh man, I hope you're alright!" Gary said as he took another drink of his beer.

Sam could easily tell Castiel didn't want to talk about his encounter at the bank. He was getting ready to say something to change the subject when he noticed Dean's necklace around Castiel's neck. Shocked by the site, he quickly spoke up.

"You know, I think I left my phone in my car, and I was suppose to text Jess. Cas, can you come and help me find it?" Sam asked as he stood up and walked towards the door. Castiel nodded and followed Sam to the parking lot to his car.

"You didn't really forget your phone, did you?" Castiel said noticing Sam's look towards the necklace Dean gave him in the apartment.

"I did, actually. I saw my opportunity and took it. So, Dean gave you his necklace?" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Yes. You gave it to him as a christmas gift, didn't you?" Castiel asked as he looked at it.

"When I was 9." Sam proudly said.

"It's really nice." Castiel replied with a smile.

"Dean never took it off, not until now. It means that much to him." Sam explained.

The way Sam made his statement made Castiel feel a little nervous.

"No pressure." Castiel slightly joked.

"I'm just saying, he must really like you." Sam reassured him with a smile.

"I wish I had something to give to him." Castiel said as he looked back at the necklace then back to Sam.

"You must be blind. You've given him happiness. A reason to live. I haven't seen so much life in him in a really long time. Jason's even told me that he's been more careful on the job and actually trying to stay safe instead of being reckless. You've given him so much Cas." Sam explained giving Castiel a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Sam."

The two men walked back to Dean's apartment to finish their night together. It was about 10 PM and everyone began to leave. Gary and Jack left together grabbing the beer and soon left. Sam was the next one to leave giving Dean a brotherly hug that Castiel admired so much. After giving his goodnights to everyone, Sam left to go home to his fiancé and soon to be mother. Jason grabbed Boomer's leash and started to walk out the door with the extremely excited dog.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he likes you more than me." Dean said as he petted his dog.

"I think he does. Anyways, I'll see you in the morning bright and early." Jason said as he soon led Boomer out of the apartment and to his car.

Soon it was just Castiel and Dean in the apartment. Dean led Castiel to his bedroom as Dean grabbed a bag and began to pack some of his clothes in it. He then grabbed his back for his uniform and packed everything he would need for work in it. He made sure to grab an extra case of bullets so he could load his magazines, and grabbed his gun cleaning kit. It didn't take long before Dean was packed and ready to go to Castiel's. The drive back to Castiel's apartment was short. There was hardly any traffic on the streets and Dean never drove the speed limit, another thing he blamed being a cop for.

Castiel unlocked the door to his apartment, both thrilled to see that it was locked and nothing was missing when they arrived. Dean set his things on a corner table in Castiel's apartment. Both men were slightly tired, but weren't entirely sleepy yet. They both knew, however, that they needed to be up at 6 in the morning. Castiel turned around to lock the door behind him as Dean walked over towards Castiel's couch. Castiel was soon at Dean's side and the two turned towards each other holding each other in their arms.

"So, do you have an extra blanket and pillow?" Dean asked as he rubbed small circles on Castiel's back.

"Are you cold?" Castiel asked confused looking up to Dean.

"No, but there isn't one on the couch." Dean replied with the same confused expression.

"You're not sleeping on the couch." Castiel said slightly separating the space between them, but only by an inch.

"I'm not?" Dean asked confused again.

"I figured you could sleep in my bed... with me." Castiel said looking at the floor trying his best to hide his blush.

"Are you okay with that?" Dean asked slightly shocked but entirely excited at the same time.

Castiel could hear the excitement in his voice. He looked up into Dean's eyes and slowly leaned into kiss the taller man. Their lips just briefly locked and before Dean was ready, Castiel separated their lips to look back into Dean's eyes.

"Yes." Castiel simply said.

After the two men had a small glass of water that Castiel had in the fridge, he held onto Dean's hand and led him to his bedroom down the hallway. The two tired men got into their pajamas and crawled into Castiel's bed. Dean instantly opened his arm to allow Castiel to lay his head on his chest and Dean soon wrapped his arm around the smaller mans shoulders. Both men instantly fell asleep, feeling more comfortable than ever.

* * *

**~3 AM~**

Dean and Castiel were in a deep sleep cuddled together. The door to the apartment suddenly opened very slowly making a quiet creek. Marv poked is head into the dark apartment and loudly made one knock on the door as he watched down the hallway for any movement. When neither Castiel or Dean made a move, he walked in and shut the door. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see the glass of water that was in there earlier when Dean and Castiel left was empty.

"Those sleeping pills must have worked like a charm." Marv quietly said to himself as he slowly walked his way to the bedroom.

Marv slowly opened the door to Castiel's room and saw Castiel wrapped in Dean's arms, both fast asleep. With a small devilish grin, Marv entered the room, pulled out his Camera and began to take pictures of Castiel and Dean. He walked over to Dean's side of the bed when he noticed Dean's gun on the bedside table. Marv picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds. He then slowly pointed the gun at Dean's head and a wide evil smirk grew on his face.

* * *

**I think I'm enjoying cliffhangers entirely way too much... but oh well! :)**

**Thank you all for reading, and I'll make sure I get the next chapter up soon! :)**

**And like always, don't forget to let me know what you though. So leave reviews. And once again, thank you all for following, reviewing, and favoriting! You're all so amazing! Until next time, stay awesome! **

**A/N: I'm thinking of having Charlie Bradbury in the story as a lab tech at the police department. She's going to basically be like a sister to Dean. I'm debating on having her stay a lesbian or making her straight and hooking her and Jason up. So please let me know what you guys think would be good. :) I'm open for both options. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update! I've been super busy! Here we go though, the next chapter... It's nothing too big, but I'm slowly getting my evil plan for the plot set up.. MWAHAHA! :3**

**1. Gen and Jared are having baby number 2! YAY!**

**2. Dean's got a secret and Castiel falls in love during Season 9?! **

**3. WHO ELSE CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 9 TO AIR!?**

**4. There is a semi-descriptive sex scene towards the beginning, so if you don't like steamy details, then you've been warned!**

**5. The amount of death threats I received from people telling me not to kill off the main characters was so huge it was actually kinda comical. Hence, why I love you all so much! :D**

**End Fan Rant. :D**

* * *

Dean continued to toss and turn in his sleep. Castiel once again was trapped in his apartment that was in flames from top to bottom. The only difference, is that Dean could at Castiel's window the trapped man trying to get free. And as it ended like the last few times, there was an explosion and Castiel was once again, killed.

Dean shot up straight from the bed breathing heavily trying to catch his breath and covered in sweat. Castiel was startled awake from the sudden movement and sat up next to Dean gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked concerned for his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Just another bad dream." Dean replied still trying to calm himself.

"Another?"

"The past 3 or 4 night's I've had some crazy dreams. It's okay though, they're just dreams." Dean brushed off with a small smile. "What time is it?"

"4:45 AM. We have about an hour of sleep left." Castiel replied rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Dean said as he gently kissed Castiel's forehead.

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Castiel asked as Dean laid back on his back and Castiel sat up on his elbow looking down at Dean while he rubbed small circles on his chest.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you later about it. Thanks, though." Dean replied as he relaxed to Castiel's touch.

"Can I make it better then?" Castiel asked with a small smirk and raised eyebrow.

Dean was instantly speechless from what Castiel had asked. Castiel slowly leaned in to kiss Dean softly first, but it didn't take long for the two men to kiss more passionately and heatedly. Dean rolled over to where he was slightly on top of Castiel kissing the man more and more deeply. Shocking Dean slightly, Castiel suddenly flipped them over to where he was then straddling Dean's waste and leaned down kissing him more as Dean caressed his back. Sweat began to cover both mens body as Castiel gently began to grind his hips to Dean's rubbing their groins against each other.

Soft moans escaped the mens mouths as they continued to grind and make out. Castiel suddenly stopped and slowly lowered himself down to Dean's groin and slowly started to lick the tip. The instant Castiel took Dean in his mouth, Dean let out a loud moan that Castiel enjoyed all too much. He let a small hidden smirk crawl on his face then quickly resumed to sucking on Dean's cock. Dean was gripping the sheets trying to last as long as he could. Nobody had ever made him feel so amazing before, and Castiel doing things with his tongue that Dean had never imagined.

"Cas.. Cas.. I'm gonna... OH GOD!" Dean cried as he reached the high of his orgasm cumming all over his chest as Castiel slowly crawled back up to meet Dean's eyes with a devilish smirk on his face.

"How was that?" Castiel asked in a proud tone as he continued to smirk.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Dean gasped as he slowly fell from his high.

Before Castiel knew what was going on, Dean instantly flipped their positions and now Dean was on top lowering himself onto Castiel.

"Now it's my turn." Dean smirked as he slowly licked the tip of Castiel's cock and instantly took it in and bobbed his head hoping he was making Castiel feel remotely close to what he made him feel. Dean at first was starting to get worried when he wasn't hearing anything from Castiel. He made a small twist of his head which made Castiel groan loudly in pleasure. Making a quick mental note to remember to always do that, Dean continued to see what types of strokes made Castiel crazy. Before too long, Castiel started to breath shorter and moan louder.

"Dean... I'm... SHIT!" Castiel cried as he cummed all over his chest while Dean continued to slightly stroke him.

When Castiel finished his climax, he slowly came down from his high then to see Dean crawling up to meet his eyes with a similar smirk on his face. Dean grabbed some tissues from the side dresser and the two men wiped their chests. Dean looked back at Castiel and smiled to see the smaller man barely able to keep his eyes open.

"That felt so good." Castiel lazily said as he rested his head on the pillow.

Dean totally agreed with him. In fact, Dean knew that nobody he had been with before made him feel that amazing. It also just occured what had happened. Castiel was the first person he had been with that he wanted to take things slow and now, even though he felt amazing, he also felt nervous hoping Castiel didn't think Dean only wanted him for sex.

"It did. I just want to say though, that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I like you for you, I don't want you to think I just want you for sex..." Dean started to ramble on.

Castiel yanked him in for a kiss that Dean melted into again.

"Shut up, Dean. I know." Castiel said with a small smile earning a chuckle from Dean and a deeper kiss.

The two men were soon startled by the alarm clock on the dresser which notified it was 6 AM. Reluctantly Dean and Castiel got out of bed and padded their way to the bathroom.

"Do you want to shower first?" Dean asked.

"I might need help washing my back." Castiel said with a devilish wink.

Without another word, the two men climbed into the shower and turned on the water. They didn't have sex or anything to the effect. Castiel washed his hair under the shower head first, during which Dean admired the lean but muscular body Castiel had. Dean's favorite part was when Castiel turned around which allowed Dean to admire his perfectly shaped ass. It wasn't long when Castiel finished washing his hair and the two switched spots so Dean could wash his hair. Just as Dean did, Castiel admired the tan and muscular body Dean had as he washed his hair. He too turned around breifly giving Castiel the chance to stare at Dean's perfect ass. Soon Dean turned around, grabbed the soap and began to wash Castiel's back and Castiel soon returned the act.

After their shower, the two men made quick work getting dressed in their clothes. Castiel was soon in his usual suit and blue tie while Dean was in his police uniform. Castiel was dressed before Dean and made some quick toast for the two men to eat before they left. Castiel heard the footsteps behind him and turned around to see Dean walking up behind him dressed and ready to go.

"I'll drive you to work. You ready?" Dean asked taking the toast and scarfing it down.

Castiel nodded his head and the two men left the apartment both making sure the door is locked before they left. The drive from Castiel's apartment to the high school was very short. Dean pulled up around to he front of the building for Castiel. He pulled Castiel in for a quick goodbye kiss and finally let the man out.

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way... you look incredible in your uniform." Castiel said standing outside the Impala.

"Oh, gotta uniform fetish do ya?" Dean joked with a smirk as Castiel shut the door.

Castiel formed a smirk on his face as he replied.

"Nope, but I do have a handcuff fetish." Castiel said as he blew a kiss to Dean and quickly left before Dean could thing of a clever comeback.

Deans eyes went wide when he heard the statement and couldn't think of anything to say in return. Instead he just let out a quick chuckle and finally left the parking lot and drove to the police department.

* * *

Castiel walked into the school and after he dropped his briefcase and jacket off at his room, he walked to the teachers lounge as usual to get his coffee. He opened the door and saw Balthazar and Crowley talking in there. Castiel smiled and waved as the other two men greeted him.

"So Castiel, Balthazar here tells me you got a new squeeze." Crowley said with a teasing smirk.

"A... What?" Castiel asked tilting his head confused.

"A boyfriend." Balthazar replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, uh... Yes." Castiel replied wondering who else in the school knew about Castiel's personal life.

"How adorable! What's he like?" Crowley asked.

"He's a cop." Castiel bluntly said.

"Oh? Kinky." Crowley joked as he and Balthazar giggled.

"HA... HA!" Castiel sarcastically laughed as he left the lounge and walked back to his room.

The bell soon rang and as Castiel's first hour class students walked into the room, he noticed an envelope on the front whiteboard. He curiously walked over and pulled it down and opened the envelope. He then pulled out a couple of pictures, which began to scare him. The first four pictures he saw were just of him and Dean sleeping in his bed cuddled up. When he pulled out the last picture, he felt like he could have screamed at the top of his lungs. One of the students sitting in the front finally spoke up startling Castiel who then quickly put the pictures back in the envelope and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Novak? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Sorry. Pass up your homework." Castiel quickly said.

"We didn't have any homework sir." the student replied.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. Uhm, open your books to the new chapter." Castiel said as he put the pictures in the drawer of his desk.

The remainder of the morning Castiel taught his classes as focused as he could be. He tried to not to think about the pictures, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the photos. The lunch bell finally rang and the students quickly left Castiel's room. Castiel was the only one in his room. He was at his desk grabbing his keys and wallet when he heard his door open and footsteps walking up behind him. He turned around expecting to see Dean, but was completely let down by his hopes.

"Marv. What are you doing here?" Castiel asked already trapped between a wall and his desk. Marv stood within arms length of Castiel just staring in his eyes.

"I'm here to see you hot stuff." Marv said in a voice that sent shivers down Castiel's back.

"I don't like you, Marv. You're starting to scare me." Castiel complained as he pushed himself against the desk and wall as much as possible while Marv continued to walk closer to Castiel.

"How did you and Dean sleep last night? Are you officially his little whore?" Marv asked getting more and more angry with Castiel's protesting. He placed his hands on the wall completely corning Castiel. Castiel tried to push the bigger man away, but once again, he couldn't seem to budge him.

"What?" Castiel nearly cried trying to free himself from Marv.

"Leave him... or else..." Marv warned.

"Please, Marv... Just leave me alone!" Castiel cried starting to feel helpless against the bigger and stronger man.

Marv started to lean in closer to Castiel and was barely inches away when he suddenly felt a strong force pull him back and slam him against the wall. Marv coughed getting the wind knocked out of him and opened his eyes to see a muscular police officer holding him against the wall. Castiel rubbed his eyes and was shocked to see Dean there, once again, saving him.

"I believe he said to leave him alone!" Dean gritted looking at Marv with a fierce gaze.

"You're a cop?!" Marv darkly gripped back in pure anger.

Dean then pushed him to the door standing between the Janitor and Castiel.

"Leave him alone, or next time you'll be arrested for stalking." Dean warned and Marv turned around and left the room.

Before he was completely out, he glanced back at Castiel and darkly mumbled under his breath.

"You'll pay for this Novak." And was then gone.

Dean turned around and quickly walked to Castiel embracing him in a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... thanks... again." Castiel mumbled as he relaxed into Dean's touch. He opened his eyes and saw a bag of food and some drinks sitting on one of the desks.

"Where'd the food come from?" he asked tilting his head.

"I got it. Better than school food, right?" Dean asked with a bright smile.

The two men locked the door and sat down in Castiel's room eating their food that Castiel did have to admit was 100 times better than the food served there at the school. The finished their lunch with lots of time to spare and Castiel decided to tell Dean what was left for him.

"We have a problem." Castiel said as he opened the drawer and pulled out the envelope.

Dean gave Castiel a questioning look and then nodded for Castiel to go on. One picture by one, Castiel handed Dean the photographs of the two men.

"What the hell?!" Dean yelled in anger and confusion as he looked at each photo.

"Here's the worst one." Castiel said as he showed Dean the last picture.

Dean looked at the picture of him asleep, just as the rest. The only difference was instead, whoever took the picture had grabbed Dean's off duty gun and pointed it at his head. After Dean's stomach finally stopped churning, he finally grabbed all the pictures and put them back in the envelope.

"How did we not hear this last night?" Dean asked

"I don't know. My door creaks when it opens, the floor squeaks. It makes no sense." Castiel said rubbing his forehead. Dean thought for a few minutes then suddenly spoke up startling Castiel.

"Wait, were you even tired after we left my place?" Dean asked.

"Not at all, you?" Castiel replied going with Dean's train of thought.

"No... I had gotten really tired after we shared the glass of water." Dean replied thinking hard.

"Now that I think about it, so did I. And that should have been my first clue." Castiel confessed as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with a questioning look.

"I never keep water in my fridge. Not a glass anyways." Castiel starting to scare himself more. "You don't think..."

"I don't know. I'll find out some answer, I promise!" Dean reassured.

"I'm scared, Dean." Castiel finally confessed as he started to shake in fear again. Dean pulled him into a hug and tried to comfort him as much as he could. The bell rang after a few minutes and Dean stood up getting ready to leave back to work.

"Listen, I'm off at 5. Don't go back to your apartment until I'm off. I'll pick you up and we'll go back together, pack some of your things, and you'll stay with me at my place till things calm down." Dean informed before he got to the door.

Castiel smiled and nodded to the suggestion and gave Dean one last hug before he opened the door watched Dean leave for work. Castiel's next class was already outside the door. The boys walked in as they usually did, in their groups and noisy as all can be. The girls stared at Dean's ass before they finally took their seats. Castiel, any other time, would have been a little possessive, but he couldn't help but giggle as Dean purposely gave the girls a fan killing smile as he walked off.

Dean was about to leave the building when he thought he saw Marv out of the corner of his eye. Instead of leaving the school, we turned and walked into the office where a young secretary sat chewing bubble gum loudly and filing her fingernails. He walked up to the desk and put on his best charming smile that seemed to always work.

"Hi. I'm officer Winchester from the LPD. I need a copy of the file you have on your janitor, Marv." He informed

"Sure thing gorgeous." the Secretary winked as she got up to make copies of the file.

After a few minutes, the secretary handed the files to Dean and with another smile and a "thank you" he returned to the Impala to leave back to the department. Before he left, he got out his cell phone and sent Sam a text.

**Dean****:** Hey Sammy. Keep an eye on that Janitor, Marv. Something's up with him and he's been harassing Cas.

**Sam****:** Sure thing.

Dean pocketed his phone and then made a quick and quiet drive to the department more anxious than he liked to get a look and information on Marv. He pulled into the parking lot and finally got to the floor his and Jason's desk was. He walked through the room with the file held close to him and quickly sat down at his desk where Jason was finishing up his paperwork.

"How was lunch?" Jason asked putting the papers in a file.

"Good. Except Marv keeps harassing Cas. Plus these..." Dean said as he got out the pictures that Cas' found and showed them to Jason.

"Oh my god!" Jason yelled in a whisper as he looked at the pictures feeling scared for Dean.

"I got his file and I'm gonna run a background check." Dean said as he opened the file to get Marv's information. Little did he know he would be let down.

After reading over the first page of the file a few times, he rolled his eyes, let out a huge sigh, and tossed the papers on his desk. He looked at Jason who sat there staring at Dean with raised eyebrows waiting for Dean to explain.

"His name is Marv Elous. That doesn't sound fake at all." Dean sarcastically mumbled.

"Marv... Elous?" That's kinda lame. So what, dead end then?" Jason asked leaning back in his chair.

Dean was about to nod when an idea suddenly clicked in his head. He grew a small smirk and looked back at Jason.

"Not quite. Have you ever met Charlie from the lab?" Dean asked leaning in towards Jason.

"Who?" Jason asked with a confused look.

"Come on!" Dean ordered as he immediately got up and walked back towards the elevator.

The two men made their way to the forensics section of the police department. They walked to the computer lab and was met by an intern. The two officers gave the young intern a smile and asked to see Charlie. The intern gave a small nod and left to get the computer professional.

"So, this Charlie guy any good?" Jason asked as he turned around to face Dean. A sudden voice came behind him startling him slightly. He turned around to see a young red haired beautiful girl in a lab coat smiling back at the two men.

"I'd say I am." Charlie replied with a smirk. Jason stood still, entirely speechless and slightly embarrassed. Dean walked over to Charlie and wrapped her up in a big hug.

"How's my favorite nerd?" Dean joked.

"Still kicking ass in World of Warcraft. Whatcha got for me?" Charlie replied and grabbed the file Dean handed her.

"Can you look up the alias Marv Elous?" Dean asked.

"I thought you had a challenge for me." Charlie joked.

"I do. I need you to take a toxin test as well. Off the record." Dean replied as he gave her a small tube with his blood in it.

"Are you looking for something particular?" Charlie asked slightly concerned but also curious.

"Anything at all." Dean replied with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll call you later when the results are back." She replied with a smile and began to leave giving Dean a hug and reaching her hand out to shake Jason's.

The speechless Jason shook her hand trying to find something to say.

"I'm... I'm Jason... by the way." he finally managed out earning a facepalm from Dean.

"Charlie Bradbury." she replied with a proud smile and soon turned around and went back to her lab.

Dean and Jason left the lab and went to the parking deck to start their patrol. That whole day had been fairly uneventful. They gave a couple of tickets for speeding and took one person to jail for robbery. Dean got into the patrol car on the driver side and Jason quietly sat in the passenger side. They pulled out of the parking lot and began their patrol.

"So Charlie, she seems pretty cool." Jason said nonchalantly.

"She is." Dean said with a small smile.

"She seems nice too." Jason said looking over towards Dean from the corner of his eye.

"She's a lesbian dude. Give it up." Dean replied trying to hold in his laughter.

"Okay." Jason quick replied in defeat.

Dean giggled a bit to Jason's let down and the two continued their patrol for the rest of their shift. Jason told Dean how Boomer was doing and Dean informed Jason his plans of having Castiel stay with him.

* * *

Castiel walked to the local library that was near the school and graded his stack of papers. He quickly sent Dean a text letting him know he was at the library and sat down and began to work. A couple of hours later, Dean arrived to the library to pick him up. He walked in quietly earning a few looks from girls sitting by and sat down next to Castiel. Castiel had finished his work and grabbed a book to start reading. When Dean sat down next to him he closed the book then looked over to Dean and gave a small smirk.

"You look so good in that uniform." Castiel whispered looking Dean up and down.

"I know." Dean replied with a wink. "Grab your things, lets get outta here." He said and the two men left the library and drove to Castiel's apartment.

The drive back to Castiel's apartment was short. On the way there, Dean told Castiel about him getting the file and trying to run a background check on Marv. Castiel at first was hopeful that they'd be able to get some information on who Marv really was, but was let down when Dean informed him on the fake name Marv used on his application.

"Couldn't you arrest him for using a fake name?" Castiel asked in an almost pleading tone.

"I didn't get the files on a warrant. If I arrested him I'd lose my job and he'd be released." Dean informed giving Castiel an expression that said "I'm sorry".

"I think he's the one who's been breaking in. He knew you stayed the night last night." Castiel said.

"He could have just been stalking you and saw me go inside and not come out. I need more evidence to arrested him for that." Dean said again in his sorrowful expression.

Castiel nodded his head understanding. They arrived to the apartment soon after. Dean quickly went through the place to make sure there wasn't anyone in there. Once Dean finished, he had Castiel come in and begin packing his things for him to stay with Dean. While Castiel was gathering his clothes and necessities, Dean was in the living room setting up a security camera that faced the door in hopes to catch the person who had been breaking into Castiel's apartment. The two men finished up and soon left the apartment and headed back to Dean's apartment.

"Hey, my brothers and sister are going to be in town this weekend on sunday. They're inviting you to have dinner with us. Gabriel told them about you." Castiel said to Dean as they entered his apartment.

"Sure thing, sounds fun." Dean agreed with a smile and continued to help Castiel unpack.

"It's Sunday though. Isn't that the traditional guys night?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

"They'll understand. In fact, they'll do anything they can to video tape me having dinner with the boyfriends family." Dean joked earning a giggle from Castiel.

They finally finished getting Castiel's belongings unpacked and put in drawers. The two men changed their clothes into their pajamas and they both relaxed on the couch in front of the TV both cuddled in each others arms. They sat in silence for a short while until Castiel spoke up.

"You said you'd tell me about your dream later." Castiel quietly said looking up to Dean with bright blue eyes.

Dean was hesitant at first, but slowly opened up to Castiel and told him about the dream he'd been having for that last few nights. He told Castiel about how it would be a perfect morning, and he would be driving to Castiel's apartment. He mentioned how he would hear a young girl near him scream that Castiel was trapped and then suddenly the building would crumble to pieces, and that was when he usually woke up. When Dean finished telling Castiel his dream, he looked down at Castiel who had sorrowful look and held Dean's hand tightly. Castiel then leaned into Dean and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm not going to die" Castiel said in a whisper.

Dean leaned in again to lock lips with Castiel and they kissed for what felt like hours upon hours. Before either of them knew it, they were lying on the floor with a blanket draped over them and wrapped in each others arms. Neither of them really wanted to move, so they laid there peacefully while Castiel told Dean more about his family that he would be meeting over the weekend.

"Gabriel will be there. He'll more than likely be making our dinner. Michael and Anna both went to Harvard for their medical degree. Now they both work at the Boston hospital, Michael is a doctor there and Anna is one of the main nurses. Lucifer got his degree in business and now owns his own construction business back in Illinois." Castiel said lying his head on Dean's chest.

"It sounds like you came from a great family then." Dean replied with a smile kissing the top of Castiel's forehead.

"Just them, not the rest of my family." Castiel mumbled quietly.

Dean was about to say something when his phone started going off. He slowly reached up to the couch and grabbed his cell phone and looked at the contact. When he saw a picture of Charlie in her Zelda costume flash across the screen, he looked at Castiel that easily read that there might be answers to some of the things going on. Castiel nodded his head and Dean answered the call.

"Hey Charlie, tell me you got something." Dean answered.

_"Hey Dean. Unfortunately, this Marv guy knows what he's doing. This might take a little longer than I expected." Charlie replied._

"It's okay, just get to it when you can." Dean replied with a sigh of defeat.

_"However, your blood test came back. There were heavy traces of Diphenhydramine and Benzodiazepine in your system. I'm amazed your still alive with the amount I found!" Charlie informed with a concerned tone._

"Charlie, I need you to speak english." Dean deadpanned.

_"Sleep aid. They're sleeping pills." Charlie replied slightly disappointed._

"Thanks Charlie. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Dean said and he hung up the phone.

He looked over to Castiel and seemed to be deep in thought. Castiel, finally getting all too curious, asked Dean what was said.

"I had her take a blood test to see if we were possibly drugged, and she found two things in my system. It was like.. Daphnieite and Bonanzanine or something like that." Dean said.

"You mean Diphenhydramine and Benzodiazepine?" Castiel asked earning a quick look of shock from Dean.

"Uh, yeah. No such luck on Marv though." Dean said with a sorrowful look. Castiel just nodded his head and laid back down.

"Hey, we'll figure out what his past is. For now, we'll focus on who is breaking into your place." Dean said in a comforting tune.

"Thanks, Dean." Castiel warmly said as he snuggled into Dean's embrace.

Dean wanted to say what he really felt, but it never seemed to end well when he did. He could feel it in his gut though, that he was truly starting to fall for Castiel. he only wished he knew for sure Castiel felt the same way too. So instead, he just nodded his head mentally punching himself for not telling Castiel how he felt. Little did he know, Castiel had the same strong feelings for him as well.

Dean soon stood up and led Castiel to the bedroom where the two men instantly fell asleep in each others arms hoping they would have nothing but good dreams that night.

* * *

**~Midnight~**

Dean and Castiel were fast asleep in the peaceful night. That was soon interrupted when Castiel got a phone call which woke the both of them up. Castiel mumbled a quick apology to Dean and answered his phone without even checking to see who it was from.

"Hello?" he answered in a slightly irritated voice.

_"Castiel! Where the hell are you?!" the other person nearly screamed._

"Anna? I'm not at my apartment if that's what you mean to ask. Why?" Castiel calmly said to his sister. Dean, startled by the scream, sat up and looked at Castiel waiting for him to hang up and explain the reason why his sister was angry.

_"Gabriel was mugged outside your apartment! He's in the ER now!" Anna nearly cried._

"What?! Is he okay?!" Castiel asked starting to worry for his brother that he was most closest to.

_"We don't know! We just arrived to our hotel when the hospital called. Just please meet us there!" Anna ordered._

"I'm on my way." Castiel quickly replied and hung up the phone.

Castiel was instantly on his feet grabbing his clothes and putting them on. Dean finally was able to get Castiel's attention and calm him down.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked after getting Castiel to calm down just slightly.

"My brother Gabriel was hurt. He's at the hospital. I have to go." Castiel said trying to hold back his tears getting more and more worried for his brother.

Dean let go of Castiel's hand and started getting dressed himself as quickly as he could.

"I'll drive you." Dean said as he put his shoes on and the two men left instantly to get to the hospital.

The drive to the hospital was only about 10 minutes but it felt like it was 10 years. Castiel was getting more and more nervous for his brothers well being. The arrived to the hospital and the two men instantly rushed in and found out where Gabriel was staying.

"Are you both family?" the nurse behind the desk asked.

"I'm his brother." Castiel said getting frustrated for being held up.

"You can go, but you'll need to stay." the nurse said to Dean.

Castiel instantly froze in his spot. He wanted to get to Gabriel, but he didn't want to be there alone. Dean saw Castiel's expression and quickly took out his badge.

"I'll have questions for the family." Dean said in a low professional voice and then put away his badge.

The nurse, after feeling slightly embarrassed, let both of the men go down the hallway and soon they arrived to Gabriel's room. Dean told Castiel he would wait outside for a few and then when Castiel was ready to have him come in. Dean just stood by the door and could hear Castiel talking to a couple of other people. He wasn't trying to listen, but the cop mentality of him got the best and he started to listen slightly. Suddenly, Dean was startled by the voice of a man behind him.

"Excuse me! Who are you?" the man who was holding cups of coffee ordered.

"I'm sorry! I'm Dean Winchester, I drove Cas here." Dean answered hoping he wouldn't have to explain to the man why his ear was leaning towards the door to Gabriel's room.

"Winchester, the boyfriend Gabriel told us about?" the man asked setting the coffee on a chair outside the room.

"Huh?" Dean asked slightly confused.

"I'm Michael, Michael Novak. Castiel's older brother. Come on in." Michael insisted still in a stern voice as he opened the door.

Dean suddenly realized he was going to be meeting the family that very instant. He took a deep breath and slowly walked into the room ready for whatever questions and "you hurt him, I hurt you" speeches they would have.

* * *

**This chapter was better laid out in my head. I'm not too sure why it was so hard to type it out. Anywhose, Dean's about to meet The Family... Dun Dun DUUUUNNNNN! I wasn't expecting this chapter to have so much dialogue. And I decided to have Charlie as a lesbian... for now.. ;)**

**Thank you all for reading! You are all so awesome! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, let me know what you think Dean's BIG secret is gonna be! If you'd like! I'm curious as to see what everyone else thinks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the very late update. I was out of town for a business trip and when I got back I had a family member in the hospital. I'm hoping now I can get back on a good schedule and start updating this story a bit more frequently! Thank you all for sticking with me! Enjoy this chapter!**

**... Oh, and I do apologize about the ending of this chapter in advanced.**

* * *

Dean took one last breath of bravery and stepped inside the hospital room where he saw Castiel next to Gabriel who was awake and seemed to be well. He then noticed a girl about Castiel's age with red hair and another guy with short dirty blonde hair standing near by looking at him with curious faces. From behind Dean, Michael walked over to the group and handed out coffees to the rest of his family.

Castiel, shocked to see Dean already in the room quietly stood up and walked over next to Dean lacing his fingers with Dean's. Dean turned his gaze to Castiel's blue eyes and gave a reassuring nod to his boyfriend. Castiel took a deep breath and whispered quietly.

"Well, here goes nothing." Before Castiel could say anything else, the red hair girl spoke up walking over to the two men.

"Oh, don't be so nervous, Castiel. I'm Anna Novak, I'm Castiel's sister." she introduced holding out her hand to shake Dean's with a smile.

Dean shook her hand returning his charming smile and he turned his gaze to the blonde hair man who approached them shortly after Anna. He instantly took Dean's hand and began shaking it as he introduced himself.

"I'm Lucifer, and before you say anything, that's not the Devil, he..." he began when he was interrupted by Dean.

"... was one of the arch angels who didn't love the humans like his father wanted him too hence being cast out of Heaven. I know." Dean replied feeling slightly proud of himself for making Lucifer and the others speechless.

"I like this one." Lucifer said with a grin then turned around and walked back by Gabriel.

"What all can you tell us about our names?" Gabriel asked with a challenging tune in his voice feeling slightly amused.

Castiel, having giving up trying to make his family seem normal, walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and let out a heavy sigh.

_"And it begins." _he thought as he rested his forehead in his palm.

"Well, Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer are arch angels. Michael was loyal to his father and his creations. Lucifer didn't like the humans. I'm pretty sure there was a fight between the two brothers. Castiel is the Angel of Thursday and Anna is an angel name, though I don't know much about her. I believe she was an angel who began to rebel in Heaven." Dean let out slightly regretting showing off his knowledge on angels.

Dean looked up to see the whole group seemingly impressed by Dean's answer.

"Not bad. Are you very religious?" Michael asked.

"No, my mom told me a bit about angels." Dean replied.

"And what do you know about Loki?" Gabriel asked with a seemingly evil grin.

Dean looked at him slightly confused.

"... the Marvel character or the trickster?" Dean asked with a little giggle.

"You'll see." everyone in the room replied simultaneously.

Dean was slightly nervous now since the entire family replied the same way, but he dealt with people trying to lie and trick him everyday anyways, surely he could handle this... he hoped. All in all, Castiel's family wasn't what Dean was expecting. They all seemed to have a good head on their shoulders and they sort of reminded Dean of how he and Sam were. He admired they whole family and how much they cared for one another, just like how he and Sam are.

"Well, Gabriel, you seem to be doing better." Castiel finally spoke up.

"I was only knocked out, Cassy. Just relax." Gabriel replied rubbing his the bump on his head.

"Did you see your attacker at all?" Dean asked hoping to get a starting clue on who attacked Gabriel.

"That's a negative, Ghostrider." Gabriel replied in a mocking deep voice.

Dean was slightly disappointed, but glad to see Gabriel still had a sense of humor. The family and Dean stayed with Gabriel waiting for the doctor to release him. During that time, Dean had the "privilege" of taking with each of Castiel's siblings... alone.

Michael was the first. He asked Dean to follow him to get some snacks from the vending machine. Of course, Dean agreed and he and Michael walked down the hall to get some food. While they got food, Michael calmly gave Dean the typical big brother talk.

"Castiel is my youngest brother, and I'll do anything to protect him." Michael calm said.

Dean nodded his head promising he would do everything he could to make Castiel happy and to keep him safe. Michael smiled and shook Dean's hand again and the two walked back to the hotel room. Right as they walked into the room, Dean was asked by Lucifer to walk with him to fill his water bottle up.

Dean once again left the room with Lucifer, who them proceeded to give Dean the big brother speech again, but it was more comical than anything.

"You see, Dean. There are baby bears, and there are mommy bears. Castiel is the baby bear. I'm not the mommy bear, and I'm the mommy bear. If anything happens to my baby bear, I'll have to hunt you down, you know what I'm saying?" Lucifer finally finished.

"I know you're saying to not hurt Castiel, and I wont. However, you might want to find a new analogy, since you're basically saying you're a woman and Cas is your child." Dean said trying to hold in his giggles.

Lucifer thought about it for a second then smirked.

"Maybe I am a woman." he replied with a straight face. Dean's giggles suddenly stopped and he was suddenly curious.

"Uhm, what?" Dean asked trying not to offend Lucifer if he really was indeed, a woman.

"I'M JUST A SWEET TRANSVESTITE!" Lucifer started to sing as he and Dean went back to the room.

Dean entered the room giggling when he was suddenly approached by Anna who hardly let Dean in the room.

"We need to talk." she said as he left the room and expecting Dean to follow.

"Yes Ma'am."

Castiel knew what each of his siblings were doing, and each time Dean returned, he started to feel more and more embarrassed, but as Lucifer would always say, if Castiel wasn't embarrassed, then that meant they weren't doing their job as older (and one younger) siblings.

Dean followed Anna as she turned the corner. As soon as he made his turn, he felt two small hands grab his shirt and fiercely push him up against the wall. Dean looked at Anna like she was crazy but still listened to her talk.

"I've never seen Castiel this happy before. If you do anything to hurt him, I promise I'll hurt you and I know how to make things look like an accident." Anna warned in a near whisper inches away from Dean's face.

"I won't hurt him! I promise!" Dean said pushing Anna off of him.

"Good!" She replied in a peppy voice as she linked her arm around Dean's and the two walked back to the room.

It wasn't long before the doctor released Gabriel. They all said their goodbyes and decided a time and place to meet for dinner on Sunday. Dean and Castiel drove back to Dean's apartment in silence. They both knew they were only going to get a few more hours of sleep before they needed to be up for work. The instant they walked into the apartment, they both walked to the bedroom, quickly put their pajamas on, and instantly cuddled up on Dean's bed making them both fall asleep instantly.

* * *

**End of the Week**

The rest of the week for Dean and Castiel was uneventful. Castiel went to work like he always did. He didn't have any issues with Marv since Dean had set him straight. Castiel even attended a teaching staff party for Crowley's birthday and was even able to have drinks with Balthazar one night. Dean and Jason were having fairly easy shifts. There was absolutely no gang activity going on, which at first made them nervous, but now they started to think that maybe the Demons gang had left their town. Since the week had been so easy going, it allowed Dean and Castiel to get closer together and learn more about each other. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that things between Castiel and Dean were beginning to get serious. Castiel knew that he was in love with Dean, however, he wasn't brave enough to come out and say it, besides, what if Dean didn't feel that strong for him? Dean knew deep down he loved Castiel back, but he would admit that he was scared to let his feelings out. He had been down the love road before, and it didn't end very well. He really like Castiel, and if that meant him keeping his feelings a secret longer, then he would do just that.

Saturday was a boring day for Castiel. He lost rock, paper, scissors to Sam and was forced to go back to the school to supervise the saturday detentions some of the students had to serve. Just like every other week day, Castiel got up, put on his suit and tie, and went to the school to basically serve detention with the students there. Dean woke up to drive Castiel to the school. He went back to the house to see Sam there with a smile.

"What're you doing here?" Dean asked with a small smile as the two brothers opened their arms for a brotherly hug.

"Well, I got out of detention duty! Jess is with her mother looking at dresses, so I figured you and I could go fishing!" Sam said as he held up a six pack of beer.

"How did Cas get detention duty over you?" Dean asked with a suspicious look.

"He accepted a game of rock, paper, scissors and lost." Sam replied with a smirk.

Dean just let out a huge laugh and ran inside to get his fishing things. The boys soon were in the impala driving down the highway listening to ACDC. The boys used to travel together before they got their jobs. To them, it was just like old times, before they found careers and love. They arrived to their favorite lake and fished for hours, catching up, talking about old times, new experiences all while drinking a beer. Sometimes, Dean wished they could just live on the road, going from place to place, but at the same time, he wouldn't want to give up his job, Cas, or Sam and Jess for anything.

"What time should you get back to Castiel?" Sam asked looking at his watch.

"It's okay, before we left I sent his a text and he said to stay out as long as I want. He said he has to help Gabriel right when he's done with detention duty anyways, so he won't be home till later." Dean informed as he took another swallow of his drink.

"Sounds like you two are getting serious." Sam replied.

"I guess you could say we are." Dean replied knowing it was true.

The two brothers sat on the edge of the river bank and relaxed the rest of the day. The each caught numerous fish, trying to see who could catch the biggest. The day was coming to an end and dusk was approaching. They moved to where they could sit on the edge of the bank again and watched the sun slowly set, just enjoying their time together as brothers. Not too long after, the night sky was above them. The two brothers put their belongings in the impala and sat on top of her staring at the stars not saying a word, just like they used to do when they were younger.

It was about 11 at night when the boys decided to go back home. Dean dropped Sam off at his house, giving him another brother hug and sending his hugs to Jess and her and Sam's child. Dean drove back home and locked the door. He called for Castiel but had no reply. There was a lamp on in the bedroom and Dean quietly walked towards it. He looked at the bed to see Castiel sound asleep under the covers. Dean just smiled as he stared at the sleeping man.

He looked at Castiel and thought to himself that he could easily get used to coming home to someone waiting for him. He loved the idea of coming home after working all day and laying in bed with someone in his arms. Dean took a quick shower to wash off the smell of fish and soon crawled in bed next to Castiel. The second Dean's head hit the pillow, Castiel instantly snuggled into Dean and the two men instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Sunday Night**

Dean and Castiel woke up that morning with smiles on their faces. They didn't exactly know why, but they were both easily able to say that they were smiling more now than what they used to be. The rest of the day, the two men just relaxed on the couch watching Dr. Sexy while eating pie. Before long, 5 PM came around and the two men were dressed in their tuxedos and leaving to the restaurant to have dinner with Castiel's family.

All six of them sat at the table in the same Italian restaurant where Sam proposed to Jessica. Dean looked at Castiel with a childish pout knowing he would need to buy at least 5 meals to make him full. Castiel giggled at Dean and promised him a cheeseburger with extra bacon when they left. Just as expected, Castiel's brothers and sister immediately asked Dean about his life.

"So, Dean what do you do for a living?" Lucifer asked as he passed the basket of bread.

"I'm a police officer for the Lawrence Police Department." He replied with a nervous smile like he was being interviewed for a huge promotion.

"Oh? A cop? We all know Castiel has a thing for men in uniform." Gabriel replied with a wink.

"Handcuffs, actually." Castiel mumbled under his breath feeling suddenly embarrassed. Dean quickly slid his hand under the table and held Castiel's, giving him a reassuring squeeze and continued answering everyone's questions.

"Do you have family here?" Michael asked.

"My little brother lives here. Sammy Winchester. He works at the school with Cas. He actually just proposed to his long time girlfriend. I'm so proud of him." Dean replied with a smile thinking back to the night Sam asked Jess to marry her.

"That's sweet! What about your parents?" Anna asked with a smile.

Dean at first had a slightly sad expression but quickly hid it before anyone was able to see.

"Our parents passed away a long time ago." Dean said keeping it short and simple.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked getting slapped by Lucifer and Michael.

"We're sorry about that, he tends to speak before he thinks." Anna said glaring at Gabriel.

"It's okay. Our mother died in a house fire when I was about four. When I was seven, our father passed away in his sleep. Our uncle Bobby adopted us after and raised Sammy and I in South Dakota. When Sammy and I got older, we moved back down to Lawrence and got jobs here." Dean replied hoping that would be the last of his parents he would have to talk about.

"It sounds like you're close to your younger brother, Dean." Michael said looking at Dean with a smile knowing that Dean truly did understand how Michael felt when it came to his younger siblings.

"I am. I'd die for Sammy, and I know he'd do the same for me." Dean replied looking Michael in the eye with the same half smile.

The food shortly arrived to the table and the group began to eat. While they ate, Dean took his opportunity to ask the family about themselves.

"So, what do you all do for a living?"

"I'm a nurse the St. Louis hospital in Missouri." Anna replied.

"I work at the same hospital with Anna. I'm a doctor there." Michael said with a smile.

"I own my own business. I'm a carpenter." Lucifer answered when Dean looked towards him.

"I own the restaurant that you and Cassy ate at." Gabriel blurted.

"I know, Gabriel." Dean replied with a chuckle. The rest of the tabel looked at Gabriel with a confused look.

"I felt left out." Gabriel said in a pouting tone.

The rest of the dinner went great. Castiel became less embarrassed and joked around with the table. Dean told them stories from him and Sam's childhood and all of the Novaks told Dean stories from their past. Dean was happy to see that Michael, Lucifer and Anna liked Dean. Castiel was impressed that his siblings liked Dean, and was even more impressed that Dean seemed to like and get along with them. They finished their food and began to leave when Anna stopped them.

"What do you and Sam do for Thanksgiving?" She asked.

"We go visit our Uncle Bobby in South Dakota. We actually go the day before since I usually have to work Thanksgiving morning." Dean replied.

"Well, if you, Sam, and his fiance can, you are are all more than welcome to join us for Thanksgiving."

"Thanks, it's more than 2 months away, but I'll let Sammy know and hopefully we can make it." Dean said with a smile.

The six of them went their separate ways. Michael, Lucifer, and Anna all drove back to Missouri since they all worked the next day. Dean and Castiel arrived back at Dean's apartment after they grabbed a quick burger to fill Dean's stomach. Castiel knew he had a teachers meeting early in the morning, so the two men instantly went to bed cuddling up against one another. As the two men fell asleep, Dean thought about the last two days. He was truly happy. His brother was starting a family, he and Castiel were closer than ever, and his lover's closest family seemed to really like Dean. Slowly, Dean fell into a comfortable deep, sleep.

* * *

**Monday**

Castiel felt the bed shaking and a mumbling sound next to him. He turned over to see Dean tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling again. Concerned, Castiel leaned over towards Dean and tried to wake him up. Dean suddenly jumped up breathing heavy and sweating, just like last time.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked looking at Dean with his concerned blue eyes.

"Cas... Oh thank god!" Dean gasped as he pulled Castiel into a bone crushing hug.

"Dean... Cant... Breath!" Castiel managed out being released from Dean's hug.

"I'm sorry. I had that dream again. I don't know why. It hadn't had it for a while." Dean explained as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"Maybe it's because we ate that cheeseburger at midnight. They say eating meat before bed gives you bizarre dreams." Castiel explained as he started to get up to take a shower.

Dean nodded his head and the two men cleaned up and got ready for work, after some fun time, of course. Before long, Dean grabbed the keys to the impala and soon the two men were driving towards the school to drop Castiel off.

"You know, I'm going to start getting flabby if I don't walk again." Castiel joked as he grabbed his suitcase and got out of the car.

"Don't worry, more mornings like this morning will keep ya in good shape." Dean said with a wink, earning a laugh from Castiel. The two men leaned in for a kiss and Castiel started to walk away when Dean stopped him.

"When I get off, I'm going to check the camera footage in your apartment." Dean quick said. Castiel nodded his head and walked off to the school to begin his early day.

The rest of the day went normal. Dean and Jason had a few tickets and a few arrest, but there was no extreme violence going on. It was getting close to the end of Dean and Jason's shift and Dean was bored. He and Jason were even able to finish all of their paperwork from numerous calls.

* * *

Castiel got off on time for a change. Usually he is stuck after school for at least 30 or more minutes, but for a change, he got out on time. As he exited the school, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and saw there was a text message from an unknown number.

**"Hey Castiel, it's Dean. I'm at your place now if you want to meet me. My phone died and I don't have a charger for it."**

_"It must be Jason's phone." _Castiel thought and he began to walk towards his apartment hoping Dean was able to find something to lead them to the person breaking into Castiel's apartment.

Before long, Castiel arrived to his apartment and unlocked the door. He walked in but didn't see Dean anywhere.

"Dean?" Castiel called out. There was still no answer.

He looked around the living room and still didn't see Dean. He walked down the long hallway towards the bathroom and his bedroom. He looked in the bedroom and still didn't see Dean. Unfortunately, that is when Castiel's brain decided to play detective. It was then he first noticed the smell of what seemed to be gasoline that he could smell through the entire complex. He then remembered, that he didn't give Dean a key to his apartment, so he asked himself, "just how did Dean get into his apartment?".

Before Castiel had any time to react to his thoughts, he heard a loud slam of the door, and a loud noise from behind it.

* * *

Dean and Jason were about to get off when they suddenly got a call about a hold up at a gas station. With a loud sigh, Dean and Jason both quickly returned to their squad car and drove to the call. Dean sent Castiel a quick text saying he would be a little late but to wait for him at the library. However, Dean didn't noticed that he didn't have a signal on his cellphone and the text message was never sent. ( Troubles of a Cellphone... anyone? :P )

* * *

Castiel instantly ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried to kick it open, but again, the door didn't move an inch. Starting to get more and more scared, he grabbed his cellphone and tried to call Dean but he couldn't reach him. Quickly shoving the phone back in his pocket, he ran to the windows and tried to open them, but it was then he noticed they were nailed shut. Next thing Castiel knew, the smoke and fire alarms began to go off and Castiel could see smoke starting to fill the room from the cracks in the wood floor and vents. Castiel began to panic as he ran back to the door to try an bang on it to try to get help, but nobody would answer his cries.

The smoke began to take over the room and Castiel began to have trouble seeing and breathing. He crawled close to the floor, but it didn't help much. Castiel began to see an orange light from behind him, and he turned his head to see the worst. Fire from the floor below him began to devour his apartment. The scared man crawled to the farthest corner he could find and tried to escape the fire. Slowly, like a torturing taunt, the fire made it's way towards Castiel.

Tears began to fill the once bright blue eyes. Castiel didn't know if it was because he was scared, or if it was caused by the smoke burning his eyes. Castiel could only think of his family and Dean. He couldn't believe he would possibly died this very moment. He was just finally beginning to be truly happy, and now, it was going to be all gone. Castiel could think of some horrible ways to die, but being burned alive sounds like it would be the worse. Castiel soon felt himself becoming very light headed and before he realized, he was passed out in the corner from the lack of oxygen.

* * *

Dean and Jason got back to the police department shortly. The call was a prank, which wasted all of the officers time. Jason left to go put the keys where they belonged while Dean took out his phone and tried to call Castiel. There was no answer, which shocked Dean. He tried again and once again, there was no answer. Curious, Dean started to send Castiel a text when Jason suddenly sprinted up the steps and towards Dean.

"Dean! We have to go! There's a fire at the apartment complex Castiel lives at!" Jason informed.

Dean's eyes went wide in fear as they instantly sprinted back to the squad car and drove to the apartment. Within minutes, Jason and Dean arrived to the apartments. Dean bolted out of the car to see the entire apartment complex in flames. Dean's nightmare, was suddenly a reality, and he was more scared now than he had ever been. He searched the entire lot for Castiel and had no such luck. It was then when he heard the worst words he could hear. One of the firefighters ran to the another, and Dean could hear their entire shouted conversation.

"There's a man still in there! One of the tenants said he had something blocking his door!" the firefighter informed to his coworker.

"Who is it?" the other asked.

"She said his name was Castiel Novak." he informed as they were staring at the inflamed building.

Deans eyes went big as he turned his head back to the building. Tears formed his eyes as he stood in a state of fear and shock, watching the building be burned away.

"Cas..." Dean nearly whispered as tears rolled down his face. Dean truly was scared, and for the first time ever, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Like**** I said, Sorry about the ending! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter anyways! I must admit that I do see this story ending in the near future.**

**In the mean time, Will Castiel survive the fire... or will someones life be taken in the next chapter? (Please don't hurt me! O.O)**

**Thank you all so much for reading, and like always, let me know what you think! If you have any ideas or something you'd like to see, please let me know, cause I love getting fresh ideas! :)**

**I will try to post the next chapter soon! Promise! :) **


	12. Chapter 12 - (sorry for mistakes)

**Here's the next chapter. I'll admit, I got slightly teary eyed when writing the beginning of it, but I'll explain more at the end. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I was happy to see the reactions from the last chapter, especially Deceberdove reactions of threatening to fly from Australia to the USA just to yell at me. :P **

**AU: All **_**Italics **_**are a flashback**

**Warning - Semi-Graphic sex scene later in chapter. **

It was the Friday after the fire. Gray clouds covered the entire town and rain gently poured over the land. Dean was dressed in his police honour uniform as he stared at the empty hole in the ground. Rain slowly dripped down his body, but he didn't notice it. All Dean could see was the giant hole in the ground, where a casket would soon be laid. Silent tears rolled down his cheek as he listen to the priest speak at the funeral.

"A great soul serves everyone all the time. A great soul never dies, it brings us together, again and again." the preist spoke as he finished his prayers.

Dean looked up from the ground to everyone dressed in black that stood around the burrial. Sam and Jess were next to him, both in tears. Sam had his arm wrapped around Jess as he met Dean's eyes and gave a Dean an all too familiar look that said "I'm sorry for your loss".

Dean turned his head to see Castiel's family, also in tears as they stared at the ground. Each member of the Novak family walked over to the casket to lay a rose on it. Dean turned his gaze back to the casket as another tear rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes, and instantly had images of the fire flash in his mind.

**Flashback**

_Dean ran to the firemen who stood near the truck to see what they were saying. In high hopes, Dean expected to hear either good news or hear their battle plan to save Castiel._

_"We can't go in there, it's too dangerous." the fireman said to the other._

_The words Dean had just heard were unbelievable. He didn't think a firefighter would leave a person trapped in a burning building._

_"There's a man in there!" Dean yelled as he gripped the firefighters uniform and pulled him closer to his face._

_The firefighter pushed Dean away and just repeated how the building was falling to pieces and that it was too dangerous for them to go in now. Dean looked back at the building with fear building up in his heart. Jason was at Dean's side as the two stared at the building. Before anyone could stop him, Dean bolted for the building in a dead sprint. Little did he know, Jason was right behind him. The two officers entered the building dodgeing all the falling debris and avoiding the fire that was starting to cover the whole building._

_"Jason! Go back! It's not safe!" Dean ordered to his partner as he tried to find his way to the stairs._

_"I'm not leaving you!" Jason yelled back._

_"Jason!" Dean started to warn. _

_"I stole some oxygen!" Jason said with a wink knowing Dean wouldn't be able to tell him to leave._

_With a smirk on his face, Dean nodded his head and both men hurried their way to Castiel's apartment. When they arrived, they saw a huge piece of wood that was wedge against the door keeping it from opening. Jason kicked the piece of wood that blocked the door hard causing a large spark of fire to enflame the floor more. Dean looked at the door to the apartment and with all his might, kicked down the door. The men breifly dodged a roar of fire and quickly entered the apartment to find Castiel._

_At the kitchen, Dean and Jason agreed to split up to try to find Castiel. Avoiding the fire and falling ceiling, Jason made his way towards the bedroom and bathroom. The bathroom was completely engulfed in flames, which Jason knew nobody would be able to survive in. He ran to the bathroom calling out for Castiel. The bedroom was mostly all on fire. There was a small pathway that Jason was able to walk that wasn't on fire, but he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. After searching the room, he realized Castiel wasn't there. He started to walk out to see a couple of small pictures that hadn't been destroyed yet. Quickly, Jason grabbed the pictures of Castiel, Dean, and Castiel's family to try to save them from certain demolation._

_Dean walked to the living room and storage room to try to find Castiel. The entire apartment was on fire. For what felt like eternity, Dean couldn't find Castiel and started to fear the worst. Jason ran up behind him shaking his head to tell Dean he didn't find Castiel. Dean was about to go back to the bedroom to check when he noticed a faint figure in the far, dark corner. _

_"Cas?!" Dean yelled starting to get his hopes raised._

_Castiel heard a voice say his name, and with faint blue eyes, still burning from the smoke, he opened them and looked at Dean with a sad look. His expression looked like he had been tortured, like he was in pain, and scared for his life. Dean and Jason instantly were at Castiel's side and both men picked him up. Jason grabbed the small thing of oxygen and held a mask to Castiel's mouth, which instantly began to help Castiel's conciousness. As Castiel took a breath of the oxygen, he began to be more alert and able to handle himself for the most part. _

_The building was falling apart more rapidly now. The three of them reached the front enterance, but they couldn't escape through it. Fallen debris completely covered the front exit and they were trapped. They looked around for another exit, but the smoke and fire began to burn their eyes. Dean and Jason fell to their knees from the lack of oxygen. Both officers were close to giving up, when suddenly Dean noticed a mask being pushed on his face. He looked up to Castiel who had a small smile and allowed Dean to get a few deep breaths. A quick nod and Dean was back up on his feet while Castiel gave the oxygen to Jason. _

_The oxygen was out, and the men knew they had to find a way out or else they'd be back on the ground. They looked around and could only see fire. Suddenly, Castiel remembered showing Gabriel the back alley way to the building which was unknown to most people. Castiel used that enterence when he knew he needed to avoid his landlord. The three men quickly ran out the back enterence. Once they busted through the door, it felt like a great weight had been lifted. They were outside in the fresh air and they were safe. They were all speechless, but happy to still be alived. They all were covered in ashes from the fire, but it didn't matter to them. They escaped the fire with their lives. Nothing could go wrong... or so they thought._

_The silence they were in suddenly was broken by the sounds of gunshots. The first shot riccoshaed off the dumpster and hit Castiel in the shoulder. The blue eyed man let out a cry of pain which was suddenly silenced when he hit his head and was knocked out._

_"Cas!" Dean yelled as he and Jason drew their guns. _

_A shootout took place in the back alley way. Dean took cover behind the dumpster while Jason tried to take cover behind the wall. Shots were fired from both parties. Dean got frustraited that they couldn't see who their shooter was. Before he knew it, the masked man shot one last round and suddenly dropped the gun and ran away. Dean instantly put his gun back and ran to Castiel._

_"Jason, cover me!" Dean commanded._

_Nothing was said._

_"Jason?" Dean asked when he never recieved a responce._

_Still no answer. Dean looked over to where Jason was and saw him on his knees holding on to his lower stomach. He let go of his stomach to reveal blood covering his uniform. Instantly, Jason fell over to his back and began to cough up blood._

_"NO!" Dean yelled as he ran over to Jason with tears starting to fall down his cheeks._

_Dean could officially say he was scared. Scared didn't begin to describe him. He was terrified. Castiel was just shot and knocked out. Now Jason was shot in what cops call a kill-zone. And that phrase shouldn't need to be described. Dean held Jason's hand tightly trying to comfort him. _

_"Stay with me buddy. You'll be okay." Dean said trying to stay calm and apply first aid to his partner. In instantly called for back up, emergency medical servises, and gave his location. _

_"Dean... tell... tell Cas how you feel, please..." Jason coughed out faintly as he pulled out the pictures he took from Castiel's apartment._

_Dean had tears falling down his face as he nodded his head._

_"Don't be afraid to trust, Dean. I'll keep you, Sam, Cas and your families safe. I promise you." Jason said giving Dean one last smile._

_It was then, when the grip Jason had on Dean's hand loosened up. The smile Jason had turned to a blank expression as his head tilted to the side. His usually hazel eyes, turned gray and he stared into nothing. Jason was gone. Dean's partner in crime, had died on his watch. _

_"Jason! JASON!" Dean cried has he held the body of his partner close to him._

_Castiel suddenly came to conciousness as he groaned in pain. The medical personel arrived along with back up and he was instantly taken in a stretcher. However, he was still able to see his heartbroken boyfriend cradeling his partner, and Castiel had seen enough cop shows to know why that could be._

**Present**

Michael was the last of Castiel's family to lay a rose on the casket. Quietly, the oldest Novak knelt down by the casket and whispered to it.

"Thank you for saving my brother. We will always remember you." Michael quietly said.

Dean looked down at the casket with the picture of Jason Edwards above it. He gave one final salute to Jason and slowly looked around to everyone in attendance and all of the officers that attended the funeral. He felt a hand sneak into his and Dean looked down at his hand. Slowly, he met his eyes with the owner of the other hands eyes. Castiel's sad blue eyes met Deans in sympathy. Dean pulled Castiel into a quiet hug, making sure to be careful since Castiel had his arm in a sling.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Dean." Castiel whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean just remained quiet as he took Castiel's hand and lead them back to the car. They were the last two to leave the funeral.

Dean and Castiel arrived back at Dean's apartment, which was more or less, both of their apartment. The entire week after the fire, both Dean and Castiel had taken time off of work. The entire week, neither of them spoke. Dean was still trying to take in everything that had happened, and Castiel knew that and didn't want to interfere with Dean's thought process.

The two sat on the couch in silence. Dean had his arm around Castiel, who laid down on Dean. Dean looked at the sling Castiel's arm was in. It was then the memory of the first time Dean yelled at Castiel flashed in his mind.

**Flashback**

_In a sudden rush, everyone arrived at the hospital. Dean ran alongside with the nurses who took Castiel to his room. Gabriel had already arrived to the hospital within minutes after Dean had called him. The arrived to their signed area to wait for a doctor to arrive to take out the bullet and stitch up Castiel. Gabriel arrived to see both Dean and Castiel covered in ash from the fire. Castiel laid in the bed cradeling his arm while Dean stood at the end of the bed just staring at the floor._

_"Dean, is he..?" Castiel tried to ask. Without even looking at Castiel, Dean just nodded his head._

_"Castiel, are you okay?" Gabriel asked worried for his little brother._

_"I'm fine." Castiel quietly said as he continued to look at Dean who tried his hardest to hold back tears._

_"Dean... Are you okay?" Gabriel slowly asked. Once again, Dean just nodded his head as he continued to stare at the floor._

_"You saved my life, both of you." Castiel said to Dean. Dean looked up at Castiel with watering eyes. _

_Before Dean or Castiel knew it, Gabriel wrapped Dean up in a tight hug. _

_"Thank you!" Gabriel nearly cried. " Michael and the family are coming back to town." Gabriel explained to Castiel standing next to him._

_"Why?" Castiel complained._

_"The fire was all over the news." Gabriel said as he looked over to Dean. "Dean... You have blood on your hands." Gabriel said with slight worry in his voice._

_Dean looked down at his hands to see they were, indeed, covered in blood. Jason's blood to be exact. What was he suppose to do though. He couldn't handle it being there as a reminder of his sudden loss, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to just wash his best friends blood down the drain like animals blood. Dean instead just continued to stare at his hands. After what seemed like forever, Dean let his hands down and he slowly met his gaze with Castiel's._

_"Why did you go there? I told you not to go there! Did you want to get hurt?! Did you want to die!?" Dean scolded completely ignoring the fact Gabriel was there._

_"No! You told me to go there!" Castiel yelled back._

_"I didn't!" Dean argued back._

_"You texted me on Jason's phone telling me to go to the apartment!" Castiel said flailing his arm causing it to get more injured._

_"Jason didn't have a phone! It broke two days ago!" Dean yelled causing a nurse to walk in to make sure everything was okay. _

_After the nurse left, Castiel managed through the horrible pain to reach in his pocket for his cellphone and shoved it to Dean to prove his point. Dean took the phone to indeed see a text message telling Castiel to be at his apartment._

_"Cas... I didn't send this. I need to keep this as evidence." Dean said in a more calm voice. Castiel just nodded his head and laid back down._

_Before long, the doctor showed up to remove the bullet. Dean collected it as evidence and the three of them were finally able to leave. Before they were able to leave, Jason's family arrived at the hospital worried. As Castiel and Gabriel left the hospital and walked towards the impala, Dean walked over to Jason's family to give his condolences. Before he left, he made a promise to them that he would find the person who killed Jason, and would bring him to justice._

**Present**

Since that monday when Castiel's apartment caught fire, since Dean and Castiel barely escaped with their life, and since Jason was killed in the line of duty, Dean had not slept, ate, nor talked. During the funeral, Dean just stared at the casket, hoping it was just all part of a horrible dream. Castiel the entire week had not talked either. He hoped maybe if he let Dean be alone, that it would pass over soon. Unfortuneately, it didn't. The two men sat quietly on Dean's couch like they had been doing for days. Finally, Castiel let out a loud sigh. He stood up and walked to the door and put on his shoes. Dean watched Castiel curiously as he saw his boyfriend preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, speaking for the first time in days.

"I'm sorry. For everything, Dean. It's my fault Jason is dead. If I wouldn't have gone, none of this would have happened. You're better off without me. You deserve better than me." Castiel said as he lowered his head in shame and began to open the door.

Instantly, Dean was up on his feet and hustled to the door instantly slamming it. Castiel was leaned against the door as Dean cornered him.

"You're crazy! None of this was your fault! Please, Cas, please don't leave me! I don't think I can survive without you." Dean begged with tears forming in his eyes.

"But..." Castiel started to say, but was inturrupted by Dean who pulled Castiel into a deep kiss. They pulled apart slowly and met each others gaze. Both men had slight tears forming in their eyes and they were barely an inch away from each other.

"I love you Cas. I'll die with out you. You saved me from my hell. You... you..." Dean stuttered as he tried to find the right words.

"I gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition?" Castiel said with a small smile making Dean smile himself.

"Yes!" Dean exclaimed using his thumb to wipe a tear from Castiel's cheek. He always did love it when Castiel used big words.

"I love you too, Dean. I love you so much!" Castiel said as he pulled Dean in with his one good arm to a deep passionate kiss.

Dean pressed Castiel gently against the door as his hand slid to the lock on the door to lock it. Dean tilted his head to kiss Castiel deeper with one hand on Castiel's waist pulling him closer and his other hand cradling Castiel's neck. Castiel's shoes were instantly kicked off as the two kissed each other to the bed. Before things got extremely heated, Dean carefully helped Castiel take his shirt off to make sure his stitches didn't rip. Instantly the were were laying on the bed kissing eachothers body all over. Castiel laid on his back using his good arm to run his hand over Dean's toned, muscular, tan, smooth, dreamy (*wipes off drool*) body.

Dean leaned in for another kiss making sure not to hurt Castiel. With instant acception, their tongues wrestled for dominance in each others mouths. The kisses Dean and Castiel had were better than either of them had ever experienced. Every time they kissed, they didn't want to stop. They could never get enough of each others kiss. Before long, both men had taken turns to suck on each others cocks. Dean was close to coming when Castiel suddenly stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked with a slight pout.

"Do you have lube?" Castiel asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"I do, you sure you want to..." Dean started to asked.

"Get it! Now!" Castiel ordered.

Within seconds, Dean reached in the dresser next to him and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured a little bit on his finger and rubbed it around Castiel's enterence. Castiel hissed for only a second every time Dean slid a finger in. It didn't take long and Castiel was begging Dean to put himself inside.

"I don't want to hurt you, Cas." Dean said looking at the stitches on his shoulder.

"Dean Winchester. If you do not fuck me right now, I swear..." Castiel warned. Instantly Dean lubed himself up and positioned himself to enter Castiel.

Dean slowly entered Castiel making sure not to hurt him. At first he hissed but then instantly tried to get Dean to thrust faster into him. Both men were instantly in heaven. Dean thrusted into Castiel just perfect. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist to allow Dean to go deeper inside of him. Sweat glistened on both mens bodies. Both Dean and Castiel could feel themselves about to come. Dean leaned down as he thrusted into Castiel to kiss him again. They released each others lips so they could breathe, and soon both men were groaning in complete bliss.

"Dean... Dean, I'm gonna..." Castiel cried out as he looked up in Dean's eyes.

"Me too... Cas... I..."

Before Dean could get another word out, both men came together. Castiel came on his own and Deans stomach while Dean came inside Castiel. They both finally came down from their high and before either of them knew it, both were wiped down and cuddled in each others arms as they slepted the night away. Before they completely fell asleep, they made sure to tell each other how much they loved each other.

**Saturday**

Dean was softly woken up from the movement in his arms. He blinked his eyes awake and looked down at the man he was holding tightly in his arms. Castiel had woke up just before him and shuffled around to comfortably tilt his head and look at Dean as he slept quietly. It was about noon in Lawrence, and the sun was shinning brightly in the room the two men slept in.

"Last night was amazing." Dean whispered to Castiel as he kissed his forehead.

"You're amazing." Castiel replied back as he snuggled into Dean's embrace.

The two laid there for a while longer, telling each other how much they loved each other and how happy they were. Eventually, they crawled out of bed to have their late breakfast. The two men walked to the kitchen to make their breakfast. Dean wore a lose t-shirt and some black workout pants. Castiel was given an acdc shirt and workout pants of Dean's to wear since he basically had no clothes except his suit which was now turn up from the fire.

"You know, you look pretty damn good in my clothes." Dean whistled as Castiel walked past him to get milk from the fridge.

"I know. I will need clothes of my own unfortunately." Castiel stated as he pulled up the pants which were slightly too big for him.

"Well, I guess we can go shopping today." Dean suggested.

Castiel nodded his head and the two showered and got changed into other clothes and soon left to the mall to buy Castiel new clothes. Dean had never felt more like a teenage girl in his life, and he would be the first to admit, he hated it with a passion. Every store they went to there were usually a group of girls glue to their cellphones talking about Channing Tatum or some other heart-throb that was stealing fangirls now days.

The two men walked into one shop after another getting Castiel new jeans, shirts, sweaters, workout clothes and a new black suit for work. After hours of the two walking around checking out new styles in clothing and spending dollar after dollar, Dean and Castiel decided to grab a bite to eat at one of the food markets in the shopping center. They chose to eat at a chinese food stand, which both men had to admit was the best tasting chinese food they had both had in a very long time.

While the two lovers ate, Castiel felt a strange feeling like he was being watched. Dean noticed the strange look Castiel was giving and was immediately concerned.

"Hey, everything okay?" Dean asked leaning in towards Castiel to whisper.

"Yeah, just, I don't know. I feel like I'm being watched." Castiel whispered as looked to the side of him.

The two men looked around nonchalantly at everyone in the shopping center around them. They only noticed people with large amounts of bags, groups of teenage girls, and a few other couples in the room. It wasn't until Dean looked in a dark corner when he noticed a man standing a shadowy corner of the store. He man he immediately recognized as Marv from the high school that Castiel worked at. Dean silently got Castiel's attention to the corner. The site of Marv just staring at the two of them made Castiel cringe in fear. Instantly, the two were finished eating and they ran out the door. Little did Castiel know, Marv wasn't looking at him at that moment. Dean however could see it in his eyes, Marv was looking at Dean with a pure look of hatred.

The two men instantly forgot about seeing Marv at the mall watching them and hopped in the impala. They drove around town just taking a joy ride. They stopped to get ice-cream at the local ice-cream shop and continued to drive around. Night time finally falled on them and Dean could tell Castiel was starting to get sleepy. On the way back towards Dean's apartment, they made stopped at the police department Dean worked for. Castiel looked around in confusion and turned back to Dean.

"What are we doing here?" Castiel asked curiously.

"You'll see." Dean said as he quickly ran inside the building and within 10 minutes was back in the impala ready to turn in for the night.

Dean walked back out with a thick orange file and tossed it in the back of the impala. Castiel looked at the file suspiciously but decided not to ask about it assuming it was just evidence from the fire. When the two arrived home, Dean quickly took the file and started putting discs and hardrives into his computer. Castiel, already in pajamas, walked over to Dean wrapping his good arm around his shoulders.

"What is this?" Castiel finally asked.

"It's your apartment. The video footage. I had it broadcasted to this hardrive, just in case something happened." Dean explained as the video footage from weeks ago began to play.

"That's smart." Castiel said impressed by the idea.

"Thanks... wait, why do you seem so impressed that I have good ideas?" Dean asked in suspicion.

Castiel just gave Dean a small evil grin as he kissed his lover on the cheek and walked to the bedroom. Dean stayed to watch the video footage. After a few hours and not seeing anyting useful, Dean paused the video and decided to pick up on it later tomorrow. As Dean locked the door and began to get ready for bed, his phone rang. He quickly answered it without even seeing who was calling.

"Winchester." Dean answered.

_"Dean. It's Charlie. How are you doing?" Charlie asked._

"I'm managing. What's up?" Dean replied trying to not let his mind wander about Jason.

_"I found a name for you on one Marv Elous." Charlie said with an easy to hear smirk in her voice._

"Talk to me." Dean said as his eyebrows perked up.

_"His real name is Mark Alaez."_

"Record?" Dean asked as he started to write the information down.

_"Oh yes. When he was 12 he robbed a gas station, put on probation. Age 14 he mugged a girl walking home. At 15 he was accused of raping a guy, but that's not the worst. When he was 16, he was arrested and sent to prision for 20 years on attempted murder. The guy he tried to kill, was a cop in Rhode Island." Charlie explained._

"I owe you one Charlie." Dean said as he stared at the paper of the written information.

_"Hook me up with the new girl cop and we're even." Charlie said with her usual sass._

"Done!" Dean agreed.

The two hung up the phone and Dean quickly made sure to put the new information on the janitor in his work pocket. Dean was quietly getting ready to walk to bed when his phone went off again. This time the ring woke up Castiel but he just continued to lay there like it wasn't bothering. Dean looked at the caller this time and saw it was the Chief of Police calling him.

_"Winchester. How are you doing?" the Chief asked._

"I'm doing alright, sir." Dean replied.

_"Think you'll be ready to work tomorrow? Johnson was injured playing frizbee golf." _

"Yes sir. What time do you want me there?" Dean asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

_"0800 sharp." _

Before anything was said, the Chief hung up on his end. Dean set his phone on the table and finally crawled into bed. Castiel quietly scooted closer to Dean laid in his arms as Dean wrapped Castiel up in his tight embrace.

"Who was that?" Castiel tiredly asked.

"I have to go to work tomorrow. Will you be okay by yourself?" Dean asked quietly.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to see Balthazar tomorrow anyways." Castiel said as he slowly began to fall asleep in Deans arms. Within minutes, the two were fast asleep dreaming on the wonderful time they had.

**Sunday**

Sunday morning approached entirely too fast. Dean was up and gone before Castiel woke up. He left him a message saying to have fun and to be careful. Castiel eventually woke up and got ready as best he could to see his good friend, Balthazar. Balthazar had been Castiel's closest friend for a while, which is why he was well known to the Novak family. Balthazar was an orphan, so naturally when the Novak family found out, he was always invited to all of their family functions and holiday get-togethers. To the Novak family, Balthazar was practically a brother to them. He even had the name of an angel.

Castiel locked the door behind him and made his way to the local coffee shop where he met Balthazar.

"Castiel! I had begin to think you forgot about me." Balthazar joked as he and Castiel shared a small hug.

"Sorry, I noticed I'm a little more sluggish without being able to move my arm much." Castiel said as he looked at his arm.

The two men bough their coffee and sat outside at one of the tables. The coffee shop was full of people, so Castiel didn't expect anything bad to happen towards him. Balthazar told Castiel everything he missed during his week of not being at work. Just as Castiel expected, nothing interesting happened at the school. The two talked about everything that came to their mind and spent hours catching up. After having coffee, the two went to the local market and walked around looking at all the different sale booths, some with very creative items. Finally after a few hours of catching up, the two men decided to go their separate ways. Balthazar drove Castiel to his and Dean's apartment. Balthazar agreed to walk Castiel to the door to be safe, on the way Balthazar told Castiel about a party he was going to have soon.

"I'm planning a Holloween party. You and Dean should come." Balthazar said to Castiel.

"That sounds fun. I'll talk to Dean about it and let you know." Castiel said with a smile. The two shared a small hug and soon the two went their separate ways.

**~Dean~**

Dean quietly left the apartment trying his best not to wake up Castiel. He quietly locked the door behind him and left to his job. He arrived at the police department, and the realization of the loss of his partner hit him again. He could feel his heart begin to get heavier with each second that he wasn't walking with Jason. Just like usual, he made his way to the floor he worked on and made his long agonizing walk to his desk.

He finally arrived to his desk. The whole department was giving Dean condolences, and knowning it was all out of concern and feels, he just wished everyone would stop, but when you have an officer die in the line of duty, its just like losing a brother or sister. Dean looked at the empty desk that used to be his partners. Quietly, he grabbed a few boxes, and began clearing it out. After a few short hours, the only thing Dean decided to keep was a picture of him and Jason together at the shooting range. He placed the picture on his desk to keep a memory of him.

Quickly wanted to get away, Dean left the department and went down to the lab Charlie worked it. The only thing he could think about was finding out who killed his partner and almost killed Castiel. He opened the door to hear Walking on Sunshine playing at full max and Charlie dancing away to the song. As she danced and turned she froze to see Dean staring at her with a sly smirk on his face trying to hold in his laughter.

"Sorry... kinda like that song." She said as he turned off the music slightly embarrassed.

"You don't say?" Dean said with a small huff of laughter.

"I'm sorry about Jason." Charlie said giving Dean a small hug.

"Thanks. Anyways, show me the file on Mark Alaez." Dean instructed trying to keep his mind off of Jason.

Charlie handed Dean the file and explained how they found the gun the shooter threw and they were currently taking prints off of. Dean nodded his head and began to left. Before he went back to the department, he asked Charlie to promise to tell him anything information found out first, before the investigators, which she instantly agreed to.

Dean went back to his desk and was shocked to see the Chief standing there. Instantly, Dean took a deep breath and continued to walk over to his desk. The Chief stood up to talk to Dean.

"Winchester, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, sir." Dean lied as he begged silently for that to be the end of the chickflick feeling moment.

"Good. I want to introduce you to your new partner." The Chief said as he motioned a younger cop over to the desk.

"Sir!? I don't want a new partner." Dean complained as he looked at his boss in disbelief.

"Too bad, Winchester. Get accquainted." The Chief said as he pushed the younger officer to Dean and instantly left.

The two men looked at each other for a few seconds when Dean finally plopped down on his chair and motioned for the younger cop to sit in Jason's old chair.

"My names Dean. Dean Winchester. You?" Dean said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Benjamin. Most people call me Benny." the younger officer said.

"And tell me, Benny. Why should I trust you to be my partner?" Dean asked looking at the younger man with a raised eyebrow.

"You trusted my brother." Benny said with the same raised eyebrow.

"Who?" Dean asked curiously.

"My name is Benjamin Edwards. I'm Jason Edwards brother." the young officer said looking at Dean.

Dean's expression turned to being shocked. The two, once again, stared at each other in silence. Finally Dean grew a small smirk and began to tell Benny about himself, getting the two of them familiar with each other.

**Well, that was that chapter. Again, I kinda cried when Jason died, but I also work for a police department, so it hit my heart a little on the hard side, especially having known many fallen officers. **

**On the happy said, Please let me know what you guys thought! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I finally have an updated chapter. I would normally say I'll have the next one up soon, but every time I do that, it takes me like... a million years to update. So I'm going to say I'll have the next chapter up in 100 years and maybe it will backfire and I'll have it up within a week! :D**

**^ Makes sense, right? **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I would like to thank Decemberdove for the help on picking out what different people will be for Halloween! :)**

* * *

Some time had gone by since Dean met his new partner. Every weekday, Castiel took his normal route to the school. For a while, he had a hard time bringing himself to teach like he used to. Every time his students had homework, he was strict to make sure they had it turned in at the proper time. Anytime a student had a late assignment, he would automatically take half their grade off. Ever since the fire, and when he almost lost his life, he noticed he wasn't as strict. A student would tell him that they weren't done with their assignment, and instead of just nodding his head and telling him stay after to finish it, he would tell them to turn it in when they can. He wasn't a push over needless to say, but he now realized how precious life was and didn't think it was fair to make his students worry so much on their homework, but on their own life instead. This of course, got Castiel the Teacher of the Month award.

Dean on the other hand started to get very busy at the police department. Gang activity started up again. It wasn't as intense as it used to be at first, but then it started to pick up to where the officers were pulling double and triple shifts. Dean was extremely thankful that Castiel was understanding. When he would normally be home around 4 or 5 in the afternoon, Dean noticed he wasn't getting home till midnight or one in the morning. Many times did he come home to a very tired and fast asleep Castiel. Normally he would have felt sad, but when he crawled in their bed every night, Castiel would instinctively scoot closer to Dean and wrap his arm around him. That is what kept Dean going every night and would nearly melt his heart, knowing Castiel was his and his only. Dean was even talking to Benny, his new partner who asked him about Castiel, and told him how he felt about Castiel.

_"Castiel truly is my guardian angel. He won't forsake me. He loves me whether I'm right or wrong. Whenever I'm hurt, happy, angry... through it all, he offers me protection, love and affection. I love Castiel with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without him." Dean said._

_"Dude, did... did you just quote a Robbie Williams song?" Benny asked with a slight chuckle._

_"Hey, it's a good song..."_

Dean found himself starting to get along with Benny more often. He eventually introduced Benny to Castiel. It wasn't a big greeting. Castiel met Dean at the police department and the two men had small talk. Dean eventually told Benny how he was trying to get promoted to Detective at the department. Just as Jason did, Benny supported Dean with his goal and did whatever he could to make Dean stand out to the lead detective. Dean doing his best to show his skills made a sudden discovery when he and Jason were working late one night.

"Hey man, check this out." Dean said as he and Benny were sitting in the squad car late at night running radar. He handed Benny a paper of the calls and locations that he and Benny had been to.

"Yeah, its our call log. What about it?" Benny asked confused.

"Well, this is a log of everyone elses calls." Dean said handing Benny the paper.

"And..?"

"And here are the call logs that officers were too late responding to." Dean said pointing at the times.

"Wait, these are all at the same time!" Benny realized as he looked at Dean incredulously.

"All these calls that we keep going on, they're decoys, for these bigger crimes. Think about it, we've been getting lower gang members like crazy with store robberies, break ins and foot chases. When we check the security cameras of these bigger crimes like these 4 bank robberies and murders, they are all by that Demons gang." Dean explained.

"You think they're getting the local gangs here to do their dirty work for them?" Benny asked.

"I can't think of a reason why not." Dean replied.

"You're going to tell the Chief, right?"

"And the lead detective." Dean said with a wink.

Dean hoped that this might get him a head lead to getting the promotion he had been working towards for years. After the end of their shift, the two men went back to the police department. Once they clocked themselves out, their weekend started and the two men hurried home to enjoy their much needed break from work.

It was the weekend before Halloween. Dean had agreed to go with Castiel to Balthazar's Halloween party at his mansion. Dean still couldn't get over the fact Balthazar, a science teacher in Lawrence, lived in a mansion. Castiel and Dean both knew Sam and Jessica were going to be at the party, along with Gabriel. The two men were in separate rooms getting ready for the party. Of course, it was a dress up party. Dean never knew that he would still be dressing up for Halloween in his 30's.

"So, what kinda name is Balthazar anyways?" Dean asked as he finished tightening his tie.

"It's another Angelic name. His family was close to my family. He was especially close to Gabriel and me." Castiel said putting on his costume.

The two of them finished getting dressed. Dean was in the livingroom waiting for Castiel to come out of the bedroom to show Dean how he looked.

"Dean, I look ridiculous." Castiel complained from the bedroom.

"It's not ridiculous, it's ironic, and sexy!" Dean teased.

Castiel finally stepped out. The school teacher walked towards Dean wearing a white suit with a red tie, and short red cape behind him, small red horns and a 6 foot long red and black pitchfork. Castiel stood there looking at Dean with a slight embarrassed look on his face.

"Cas, you look sexy in that!" Dean said looking him up and down constantly.

"I feel weird in this." Castiel said looking at his outfit.

"Trust me, Cas. You look great as the Devil!" Dean said.

Castiel just gave Dean a smile and nodded his head.

"Guess who I am!" Dean said with an excited tone. Dean was wearing a black suit with a black tie. He looked very nicely put together. However, Castiel couldn't exactly figure out who Dean was.

"Uhm... me?" Castiel answered unsure of his guess.

"No..." Dean replied as he then placed a black fedora on his head and some black sunglasses. He then held out his arms waiting for Castiel to guess again.

"Me with a hat and sunglasses?" Castiel answered again giving up on trying to figure out who Dean was dressed as.

Dean slouched where he stood in defeat. It wasn't too long after however when the two men heard the doorbell ring. Both knew it was Sam and Jessica meeting them. Dean quickly told Castiel to wait there and opened the door to let Sam and Jessica in. Jessica was the first to enter. She was 8 months into her pregnancy and it surely showed.

"Castiel! Hi!" Jessica greeted as he gave Castiel a small hug.

"Hello, Jessica. You look lovely tonight." Castiel said with a smile.

Jessica was dressed in a orange sweatshirt that looked like a carved pumpkin. Castiel could see how it was fitting. They had been trying to ask Sam and Jessica if they were having a boy and a girl. Unfortunately for the excited Uncle, Sam and Jessica wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer. Soon after Jess entered, Dean and Sam entered the room at the same time, both in fedoras and sunglasses.

The two brothers looked at Castiel with a serious face, arms folded and leaned against each others shoulders.

"Okay, Cas. Who are we?" Dean asked trying to hid his childish grin.

"Uhm... twins of me... with hats and sunglasses." Castiel asked looking at Jess who also had a small grin on her face.

"No! I'm Joliet Jake Blues... Sammy is Elwood Blues!" Dean said in defeat.

"Who?" Castiel asked with a tilt of the head.

"The Blues Brothers. Honestly Castiel, I knew that." Jess said with a shocked look.

Castiel nodded his head and knew instantly that there was going to be another "teach Castiel pop culture" movie night.

The three of them were getting ready to leave when Jess suddenly let out a slight yelp. Instantly, Sam was to her side being slightly overprotective.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Do we need to go to the hospital? Do you need water? What happened?" Sam instantly started asking.

"Sam... Sam.. SAM... SAMUEL WINCHESTER! I'm fine... it was just a kick." Jessica said with a slight annoyed tone.

Instantly, all three men were placing their hands on Jess' belly fleeing for the kicks the baby was delivering. After 20 minutes of Sam feeling kicks, Castiel feeling kicks, and Dean putting his ear on Jess' belly and getting baby kicked in the face, the four of them were off to Balthazar's mansion to enjoy their night of being like 21 year olds again.

The house wasn't hard to miss. There many quiet houses around the area, and then there was Balthazar's mansion. Lights were flashing from inside the building and there were many cars lined up and down the massive drive way. Once they parked and entered the building, they were over come by a wave of loads of people dressed in their Halloween costumes. They were instantly greeted by Gabriel who was dressed as the Marvel Character Loki.

Castiel was given a quick look over and was shocked to see him dressed that way. Castiel nodded towards Dean and Gabriel instantly knew Castiel didn't pick out the outfit to be the Devil. There was a voice that came behind Gabriel and the four of them were completely shocked to see Lucifer walking up behind Gabriel.

"He showed up just before you guys did!" Gabriel exclaimed wrapping an arm around Lucifer.

"What the hell are you dressed as?" Castiel asked with large eyes in complete shock.

"No way... You're dressed as Dr. Frank-n-Furter!" Dean exclaimed in shocked. He knew he would have never been brave enough to dress as that.

The bunch of them socialized for a while. Everything was going great. The music was jamming, and everyone was dancing, drinking (except Jessica) and having a wonderful time. As everyone was singing to Bon Jovi's "Living on a Prayer" and having an amazing time, the music was suddenly shut off and everyone looked towards the stage (Yes, Balthazar has a freaking stage in his mansion... I want to live there) and everyone stared as Marv stood at the stage looking as he always did.

"Oh Castiel?" Marv called out though the microphone. " Where are you Castiel, we have some unfinished business." he called out.

Instantly Dean was standing in front of Castiel protecting him and hoping to hide him. Unfortunately, Marv was able to see him and instantly jumped down from the stage and walked towards the two men. Dean stood strong between Marv and Castiel. Of course, he was glad that he wasn't dressed like anything too humiliating. Being dressed in a slick suit and black tie with a hat and sunglasses on, he could easily make it seem like he was in the mafia, or so he hoped.

"Castiel, we need to have a talk, without pretty boy here." Marv said with a warning tone.

"He's not going anywhere with you." Dean threatened. The three of them could feel everyone's eyes and attention on them.

"You want to bet?" Marv threatened taking a step closer to Dean.

"Back off bud." Dean warned, not entirely sure why he called him "Bud".

"Don't call me that. You don't know me." Marv warned getting close to Dean's face trying to make the officer feel threatened.

"Oh yeah? How about the fact that you're name isn't Marv. It's Mark. Mark Alaez. Better make sure I don't know a computer genius before you try to give me a fake name." Dean said with an evil smirk.

Marv, now known as Mark, stared Dean in the lies. He was completely shocked by what he had just heard. He knew he had been exposed, in front of a lot of the staff. Speechless, he just stared at Dean with pure hatred as he backed up and eventually left the party. Mark left the building quietly and everyone in attendance gave a loud applause for Dean. Balthazar was instantly on the stage getting ready to turn the music back on.

"Well, that was an entertaining 5 minutes that we all will never forget! Let's dance to a few more songs and then the karaoke begins!" Balthazar announced. With another loud applause the crowd jumped, danced, and drank.

Jess and Sam were next to Dean and Cas. Jess looked over to the men and encouraged them to do the karaoke. Castiel took Jessica's side an told Dean he should sing at least one song. Both of the brothers said the exact same thing.

"No! You will never get me drunk enough to sings karaoke."

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

_"Oh comin' to ya! On a dusty road! Good lovin, I got a truck load! And when ya get it, you got somethin'! So don't worry, cause I'm comin'. I'm a soul man!" _

Dean and Sam were up on the stage with everyone at the party cheering them on to the old Blues Brothers classic, "Soul Man". The two, very drunk, brothers sang two other Blues Brothers songs. Even though they were drunk, they both enjoyed seeing everyone there dancing to their talent. There were a few other people who got up and sang songs, but it was easy to tell that Sam and Dean stole the show. Off to the side was Jessica and Castiel. Castiel sat there laughing from time to time when Sam or Dean tried to dance, but also admired Dean's talented voice. Jessica took this opportunity to film Sam and Dean dancing, laughing the entire time she filmed them.

"Thanks again for not drinking with me, Castiel." Jess said as she put down the camera.

"Someone has to make sure Dean doesnt do anything embarrassing." Castiel said with a small smile.

"This isn't embarrassing?" Jess asked pointing towards Dean and Sam doing the cancan on the stage.

"I never said that "someone" was me." Castiel said with a devilish grin.

The two of them shared a laugh while Dean and Sam finished up their last song on the stage. Everyone cheered for them one last time before the next person got on the stage to sing. Of course, being fitting, Lucifer got on stage and began to sing "Sweet Transvestite". The rest of the night at the party was a blast. Jessica and Castiel both got videos and pictures of Dean and Sam doing something they both knew would forget in the morning. It was about 2 am when they left. Castiel drove the Impala back to Dean's apartment and Jess drove Sam and her back to their house. Just as expected, Dean instantly crashed the second his head touched the pillow. Instead of being mad like anyone else would have been, Castiel just chuckled and laid down right next to him, secretly praying Dean wouldn't throw up on him.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Dean slowly opened his eyes the next day, only to be blinded by the sunlight that came from the window. A loud groan escaped him as his head throbbed in pain and instantly could feel last nights party coming back up his stomach. He was getting ready to run to the bathroom when he saw a bucket next to his bed. instinctively, he grabbed the bucket and vomited all the liquor he had drank. After a few minutes of making sure he was done puking, he set the bucket back on the ground and rubbed his face. It was then when it hit him that Castiel wasn't by his side in the bed. Instead, next to the sudden bucket, he saw two blue aspirin pills next to a big glass of water sitting on the bedside table. He took the pills then finally grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 3 PM flashed across the screen and instantly Dean let out another displeasing groan. Finally after some procrastinating, Dean got up and walked into the kitchen hoping to see Castiel in there. Sure enough, Castiel was standing in the kitchen finishing making hamburgers.

"Good morning." Dean said from a distance not wanting to make Castiel vomit from the smell of his breath.

"It's not morning anymore, Dean." Castiel said with a chuckle. "Glad to see you've rose from the dead though."

Castiel turned around and placed a plate infront of Dean. A thick juicy cheeseburger with extra bacon was exactly what Dean needed. Before he even sat down, he began to eat it. Castiel let out some more chuckles as he watched his lover devour his bacon cheeseburger. After a few large bites of the food Dean finally responded with a chuckle.

"Please, I'm Dean Winchester. Nobody can kill me, or at least keep me dead." he said with a smirk.

The two men shared a small laugh as they finished their food and cleaned themselves up. Castiel had already showered and was in jeans and an old ACDC shirt of Dean's. Dean finished brushing his teeth for the 3rd time and eventually came out to a laughing Castiel.

"What are you laughing at?" Dean asked suspiciously walking towards Castiel who had a camera in his hand.

"Nothing." Castiel quickly said turning the video off and hiding the camera behind his back.

"What is it?" Dean asked cornering Castiel with a grin.

The blue eyed man knew what was going to happen. Dean would try to get the camera and see what Castiel was laughing at. And he knew deep down Dean was stronger than him, which meant he would easily get the camera. However, he knew he could at least give Dean a little bit of a hard time and keep the camera away for a little bit.

"You'll have to get the camera to see what is so funny." Castiel said in a playful tone sticking his tongue out at Dean.

"Oh, it's on." Dean grinned.

Instantly Castiel tried to get away. He made it to the kitchen and tried to use the table to separate the two men. Dean managed to get Castiel out of the kitchen and the men ended up in the bedroom. The two laughing men were tossed on the bed from Dean's tackle. After a few minutes of playful wrestling, Dean was able to pin Castiel down on the bed and eventually got the camera from him. Castiel was still giggling from Dean's determination to get the camera from him. Dean opened up the camera and watched the video of him and Sam dancing and singing. After the video ended, Dean dropped the camera, with eyes as wide as they could get.

"That needs to be deleted. Nobody is ever allowed to see this!" Dean said completely mortified. Of course, Castiel just laughed harder than he was already.

"It's okay Dean, you can delete that one. Jess has another copy of it." Castiel said with a smirk.

"I'll get Sammy to delete it." Dean said pinning Castiel back to the bed.

"Balthazar has cameras all over his house." Castiel replied.

"You are so evil, you know that!" Dean said just inches away from Castiel's face.

"You love it and you know it." Castiel nearly whispered as Dean leaned down to kiss him.

"I do." Dean said with a smile.

The two were about to kiss again when suddenly a large, four legged ball of fun jumped on the bed with them whimpering craving attention. Dean and Castiel let out a small laugh as they played around with Boomer. After a few minutes and Boomer still not wanting the men to ignore him. The two men sat up on the bed giving up any hope of having some "alone" time.

"What's on the agenda today?" Dean asked as he continued to pet Boomer.

"Nothing that I know of. I already graded all of my papers." Castiel stated standing up from the bed.

"Lets go do stuff." Dean said as he and Boomer walked towards the front door with Castiel right behind them.

The three of them climbed in the Impala. Boomer was in the back seat going from one window to the other completely excited. Castiel kept giggling seeing how excited the dog was to go on a car ride. They took a 15 minute drive to the dog park where Boomer could run off all his energy. Dean always kept a spare frisbee in the back of the Impala for Boomer and him to play fetch. Castiel walked to a near by bench with his paper and pencil and began to doodle while he watched Dean play with Boomer.

While Dean and Boomer ran around the park and played, Castiel couldn't help but stare at the two having fun. Before he knew it, he felt a smile crawling on his face. He thought deeply about his feelings for Dean and even his feelings towards Boomer, and it was then he realized what he was drawing. He looked down and saw a picture of Castiel and Dean sitting on top of the Impala staring up to the night sky with Sam and Jess with them. Castiel looked back up to Dean playing with Boomer who looked at Castiel with a big smile. Castiel smiled back and continued to watch the two play fetch and Dean chase Boomer around the park. He could easily see his future with Dean. He daydreamed of Dean and him holding hands as an older couple, of the two of them wearing wedding bands, maybe adopting a kid later on, having their own family. Castiel could see his future being with Dean, and he could see the two of them being happy in the future.

Dean was suddenly at Castiel's side snapping Castiel out of his daydream. The police officer breathed heavy trying to catch his breath and leaned in to give Castiel a small peck on the cheek. After a few seconds of watching Boomer play with the frisbee, Dean stood up and held out his hand.

"Let's go to another area, it's a place I've been wanting to show you for a while." Dean said Castiel took his hand and the three of them hopped back in the Impala. It was a short drive to the middle of nowhere, but it was worth the drive.

The three of them hopped out of the car and Castiel saw a shinning lake that was calm with the wind. The sun was setting just perfectly over the lake and there wasn't a soul in sight. Dean and Castiel laid out a blanket for the two of them to sit on as they watched the sunset in each others arms. Boomer ran after ducks and tried to catch a few fish. The two men laughed and giggled as Boomer would whine when the ducks got too far in the water. After a few minutes, Boomer gave up and laid down next to the men, also watching the sunset with them. Castiel laid his head on Dean's shoulder in complete bliss. Dean smiled down to Castiel when he felt the other mans head on his shoulder. Gently, Dean rested his head over Castiel's and the three of them watched the day turn to night in silence.

After a few hours, Dean suggested they head back to the apartment and get comfortable. The drive back was calmer than the drive to the park and lake. Boomer was fast asleep in the back seat and Castiel and Dean quietly talked anything they could think of. Finally, they arrived to the apartment. Boomer was instantly up and raced up the stairs to the door. Castiel and Dean gave a small laugh as they just reached the base of the stairs.

"Bet I can beat ya!" Dean challenged as he stood at the base.

"Oh, you're on, Winchester." Castiel accepted as the two of them began to run up the stairs laughing and tripping each other trying to get to the top first.

They started to turn the corner arguing who got at the top first when Dean heard Boomer growling. The two men turned the corner to see a person standing at the door looking at Boomer who stood there growling at the person. Dean commanded Boomer to go to him, which the dog did obiediantly, and he looked at the person standing at the door. Who Dean saw made him cringe and his stomach churn.

"Hey, Dean." the lady said with a soft voice.

Castiel looked at Dean and back at the young woman with dark hair and a nice tan. He looked back to Dean to see his lover going pale and ultimately unhappy. It then hit Castiel as to who the lady was and then he, himself, started to feel worried.

"Lisa?" Dean mumbled out.

"Long time..." She started but was quickly interrupted by Dean.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked. The features on his face began to grow more serious. Castiel could tell Dean wasn't happy to see Lisa there, and Castiel completely understood why.

"We need to talk..." She started and then turned her gaze towards Castiel. "... alone."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of him." Dean said nodding towards Castiel and starting to get frustrated.

With a heavy sigh, Lisa reached in her purse and pulled out a picture of a young boy no more than 2 years old. Dean looked at the picture of the baby and looked at Castiel confused. Castiel continued to look at the picture admiring how cute the baby looked.

"His name is Ben..." she said.

Both Dean and Castiel looked at each other then back at the picture of the baby.

"He's your son, Dean." Lisa said earning a wide eyed look from both men.

* * *

**I think that's a good spot to end the chapter. :D**

**Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! I really like to hear everyone's input on my chapters, so please make sure you review!**

**Also, if you guys have any ideas or requests on chapters, please feel free to PM me or let me know in some way and I will do what I can to get that in the chapter. Thank you all again for reading and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! :)**


End file.
